Aus der Vergangenheit
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Title is German for "From the past". When someone from Nikki's childhood comes back she is forced to face some secrets that she has been keeping. Multi-chap. **New content in chapter 22**
1. Chapter 1

**Right, new story :D**

**I have decided that at some point in this one I will be going over some issues raised in season 12..I won't give you the episode because you will go and have a look and I don't want that yet lol! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just playing with them for a while :D**

**xxx**

* * *

Nikki groaned as she was violently pulled out of a nice dream involving herself and Harry by a loud knocking at her door. She sat up and blushed as she remembered the dream before clearing her throat and looking sleepily at the clock, brushing her messy blonde hair out of her face as she did so.

"Half past six?" she hissed as she flopped back down onto the bed and tried to ignore the incessant knocking that stopped for a while. Her doorbell then rang and Nikki let out a loud groan before climbing out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown, wincing slightly at the coldness of her house. As she passed her airing cupboard she reached in and turned the heating on before tying her dressing gown belt around her waist and continuing to the front door. She opened it slowly and a cold gust of January wind blew in her door making her shiver slightly. "Oh bloody hell" she mumbled to herself when she saw who it was.

"Nikki" the man smiled at her and Nikki returned his smile shakily. Her eyes ran over the man in front of her who was covered in a fine layer of snow. He looked a lot better since she had last seen him, but that had been years ago, too many for Nikki to want to remember.

"What are you doing here William?" Nikki asked, not opening the door any further or asking him in even though she could see he was freezing, she just couldn't find it within herself to take pity on him just yet.

"Can I come in please Nikki?" the man, William, asked and Nikki just shook her head before moving some of her hair out of her face again.

"No. What do you want?"

"I came to see you" William said and took a step closer to her "Please. I've changed"

"The last time I saw you I told you I never wanted to lay my eyes on you again" Nikki snapped and went to close the door but the male reached out and stopped her. This made Nikki glare at him causing him to step back again and sigh.

"Nikki please you're the only one I have left"

"Oh don't use that crap with me" Nikki shouted at him "It won't work and you know it. And it's your own bloody fault that you are alone in the first place now go away" she paused and frowned "How did you get my address anyway..actually I don't want to know. Just don't bother me again" she then slammed the door in his face and leant back against it breathing heavily before deciding that she needed a very large mug of coffee and something full of calories for breakfast.

------

"Morning" she called out cheerfully as she walked into Leo's office where he and Harry were already sitting "Wow Harry you are here early. Are you feeling alright?" she joked and Harry smirked at her and shook his head before turning to Leo again as he shook his head at the pair, a smile on his face.

"You're working together on this case" he told them and held up a piece of paper which Harry and Nikki reached for at the same time. Nikki glared at Harry before grinning and taking the paper from Leo's hand.

"Hey" Harry exclaimed "That was mine"

"I got it first" Nikki responded and read what was written on the paper, Harry trying to have a look as well but she held it away from him and continued to read as a smirk grew on her face. Harry practically pouted at her and tried to look again, this time placing his hand on Nikki's shoulder and reaching with the other one for the paper which Nikki held at arm's length.

"You shouldn't be so short" Harry laughed as he plucked the paper from her grip regardless of how far she stretched.

"Would you two grow up?" Leo asked from his desk and gave them both an exasperated sigh "It's like having a couple of children"

Harry and Nikki were then suddenly conscious of how close they were, Harry with his chest practically pressed against Nikki's back as he reached for the paper, his hand on her shoulder pulling her even closer to him. Nikki blushed and turned away from him quickly and Harry did the same but without any noticeable redness on his face. Leo saw all of this and just shook his head.

-----

Harry ran one hand through his hair as he made his way to the car park, Nikki had stayed behind for a few minutes to sort some things out before they went to the scene in his car. He knew he had always been attracted to Nikki, but he had always been able to hide it well. But recently even any close contact with her had his body aching for more, even looking at her made his heart beat a bit quicker and when she looked at him with those dark brown eyes and a smile on her lips...he shook his head and sighed loudly. She was his best friend and he was her best friend. Nothing could or would ever happen.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he and Nikki sat in a traffic jam on their way to the scene.

"How do you know I'm not okay?" Nikki mumbled into her hand as she leant on the window staring out at the snow covered streets.

"Because you are quiet, you haven't spoken a word since we got in the car, you aren't your usual jokey self and you just look sad" Harry explained, a blush rising in his cheeks as Nikki turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are very observant Harry" she smiled and Harry's heart jumped "Thank you. But I'm fine"

"No you're not" Harry stated

"Harry I'm fine!" Nikki snapped and turned to look out of the window before taking a deep breath, Harry did the same with his window and they sat in silence for a few minutes "I'm sorry" she whispered after a while and Harry just made a noise of agreement before he started to drive as the cars in front moved.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki let out a loud sigh as she emptied the last drop of wine into her glass and sipped it, before leaning her head back against her sofa and closing her eyes. She then reached up and ran one hand over her eyes with another sigh, feeling a headache coming on. Her doorbell rang and she prayed that it wasn't either of the men that she was trying to avoid. She took another sip of her drink before standing up and putting the glass on the table, staggering a bit as she walked through the door and into her hallway. She opened the door and let out a loud sigh as she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"Oh not you again" she said loudly as she felt the wine going straight to her head, she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since her lunch hours and hours ago and that was a bad combination with the alcohol.

"Nikki please can we talk?" William pleaded quickly "Five minutes?"

"Fine" Nikki slurred slightly as she moved away from the door and opened it wider "I'm counting"

William couldn't help but smile widely as he walked past her into her house before Nikki slammed the door and walked after him.

"You've done well for yourself" the man nodded as he looked around the room before his eyes fell on the empty wine bottle and the glass "You're not drinking alone are you?"

Nikki scoffed and sat herself on her sofa before downing the rest of the wine in the glass and shaking her head.

"Who else am I going to be drinking with?"

"Husband? Boyfriend?" William shrugged as he sat down hesitantly on Nikki's armchair opposite her as she chuckled darkly.

"Sure" she replied sarcastically "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that..well..I've been in rehab" William told her almost nervously and Nikki raised an eyebrow and laughed hollowly.

"Really?" she asked incredulously and ran her eyes down his body and shrugged "It shows"

"Thank you" William grinned, glad he had her approval "I'm completely clean"

"Good" Nikki said shortly "Now you can go"

"Nikki please" William sighed and sat forward to rest his arms on his legs "I want you back in my life"

"William" Nikki shook her head and "I _don't_ want you in mine"

The upset man opposite her was about to say something when the doorbell rang and Nikki turned her head slightly before standing up and walking to the door, she opened it wide this time, the alcohol seemed to have kicked in even more. She grinned when she saw Harry on her doorstep and let out a loud giggle.

"Harry come in" she said loudly and Harry frowned at her before stepping into the house.

"Nikki you're drunk"

"No I'm not" Nikki shook her head and practically pushed him into the living room where William was inspecting the pictures on Nikki's sideboard. He turned around when Harry and Nikki walked into the room and ran his eyes over Harry once before coming to one conclusion.

"I'll be going now" he smiled at Nikki before nodding to Harry and walking into the hallway.

"Hold on" Nikki told Harry before she followed William to her front door "William" she called out and the man turned around with a small smile on his face "Don't ever come back again" she then closed the door missing the distraught look on his face.

"I'm sorry I interrupted" he told Nikki as he put the empty wine bottle he had been looking at back on the table.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Nikki mumbled as she sat herself back down on the sofa with a small sigh.

"Sure" Harry muttered quietly so Nikki didn't hear him then sat on the armchair that William had just vacated "What possessed you to drink a whole bottle to yourself?"

"How do you know I didn't share it with him" Nikki slurred slightly as she jerked her head in the direction of the front door.

"Only one glass" Harry responded "Or were you so desperate you drank it from the bottle"

"Desperate" Nikki gasped, the alcohol making her take what he had said the wrong way "Do you think I'm _desperate_?"

"I didn't mean that" Harry tried to reason with her.

"Why the hell are the men in my life so bloody useless?" Nikki shouted as she stood up and stumbled at bit, Harry reached up to help her but she moved away from him "Don't touch me. I might as well and go shag Leo, he's the only male person in my _entire life_ who hasn't hurt me at one point"

"Nikki" Harry chided loudly as he stood up to walk over to her "You're drunk"

He tried not to feel the stab of remorse and pain when Nikki had said every man had hurt her, including him.

"Why me Harry?" Nikki whispered as her eyes filled with tears which she wiped furiously away "What is it about me that drives all the men in my life to be total pricks?"

"It's not you" Harry replied as he shrugged and tried to quell the need to pull Nikki into his arms and make all her pain go away "It's the men. Including me"

"_Especially_ you Harry" Nikki told him straight out before turning and exiting the room. Harry just stood in the middle of the room in shock, he knew he had hurt Nikki, and he hated himself for it, but he didn't think he had hurt her so much that he was considered that bad.

"Nikki please" Harry jumped into action when he heard her walking up the stairs. He practically ran out of the room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Nikki whirled around and lost her balance slightly again, Harry reached out to grab her just as she clutched the banister next to her to stop herself falling down the stairs and causing herself some damage. Harry frowned in concern when Nikki winced as she tried to put her left foot on the floor, her eyes filling with tears of pain.

"Sit down" he told her softly and helped her sit down on the stairs before pulling her trouser leg up slightly and pressing down gently on her ankle causing Nikki to cry out in pain and reach down to push him away "I'm sorry"

Nikki just bit her lip and nodded before smiling slightly and looking down at her lap, Harry just smiled as well and motioned to her foot.

"Can you move it?"

Nikki tried and let out a cry of pain and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, which she furiously wiped away quickly.

"It's either very badly sprained or broken" Harry told her "or fractured slightly" he added as an afterthought "You did twist it at an odd angle. Stay here I'll get something cold"

Nikki protested slightly when he stood up but gave it up as a bad job and just sat back against the stair behind her, another small smile spreading over her face as she remembered how tender he had been with her. She soon wiped the smile from her face when Harry walked back in, she was supposed to be angry with him but found she couldn't stay angry at him for long. He pressed the packet of peas wrapped in a towel around her ankle and Nikki cried out in pain again and went to push him away but he gripped her hand with his free one and shook his head.

"You know you need this Nikki" he replied and grinned "and for once I get to play doctor instead of pathologist"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and dropped her hand to her lap, Harry's own still wrapped around it.

"We should probably take you to the hospital to get it checked out"

"Harry" Nikki groaned and shook her head "It'll be fine in the morning"

"Nikki please let me take you to the hospital" Harry practically pleaded her "For my state of mind. I don't want it to be fractured slightly and get worse because we didn't do anything"

"Okay Harry fine" Nikki sighed as she threw her hands up in defeat and tried to stand up "You're going to have to help me"

"That hurt to say that didn't it?" Harry asked cheekily as he stood up and supported Nikki before they walked to her front door. Nikki just gave him a withering look which made him back down slightly before he opened the door and helped Nikki out of the house.

* * *

** I had to have drunk!Nikki in there...oh and by the way, in this story Harry and Nikki are both around 30. I always imagine them being the same age so that's how I write them, just so you know.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"A bloody fractured ankle" Nikki hissed hours later as she hobbled into her house on crutches, a cast around her ankle "why me?"

Harry just rolled his eyes behind her as he closed her front door, he had been listening to her moaning about it since her x-ray results had come back.

"and don't roll your eyes at me" Nikki snapped from the living room and Harry was quite shocked that she knew him that well "I have to call Leo now and tell him that I have to be stuck in the lab for six weeks"

"The doctor said you have to spend this week at home" Harry reminded her as he walked into her living room to see her dialling Leo's number.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Nikki asked and Harry just shook his head and seated himself on her sofa.

"Where else would I be than here with you?" he enquired and Nikki opened her mouth to reply but Leo picked up on the other end.

"_Dalton"_

"It's Nikki" Nikki said down the phone and sat down on the armchair "There's..um.." she blushed as she tried to think of a way to explain to Leo what she had done. She had pride, too much sometimes, and admitting that she had broken her ankle on the stairs wasn't something she liked to admit. Running from a suspect, yes, injuring herself at a crime scene, yes, falling down the stairs, no.

"_Nikki what's wrong?" _Leo's voice interrupted her musings

"Mmm?" Nikki mumbled then remembered "Oh yes..um..I've fractured my ankle"

There was a slight pause

"_You've fractured your ankle?" _Leo repeated incredulously _"Honestly Nikki out of all the people I have met you are the most accident prone"_

"I don't go looking for trouble Leo" Nikki told him "It finds me"

"_How did you do it?"_

"Tripped down the stairs" Nikki mumbled

"_Sorry?" _Leo asked, not hearing what she had said

"She tripped down the stairs" Harry called out and Nikki glared at him but he just grinned back at her and shrugged.

"_What is Harry..doesn't matter I don't want to know" _Leo said quickly _"So it's plastered yes?"_

"Yeah and I have crutches" Nikki replied quietly and both Harry and Leo realised how much of a bruising her pride was taking with this "I'll stay in the lab, please don't make me have time off Leo. I'll end up going mad"

"Aren't you already there?" Harry commented and Nikki gave him a sarcastic smile before shifting in her seat to try and get more comfortable.

"_There's no use arguing with you is there?" _Leo asked and Nikki shook her head

"No"

"_Right. You will stay in the lab" _Leo told her forcibly _"Under no circumstances are you to go to any crime scenes or perform any autopsies until the hospital has given you the all clear. Am I making myself clear Nikki?"_

"Perfectly Leo" Nikki replied sweetly

"_Good" _Leo added _"Well I'll see you tomorrow"_

"Bye" Nikki said before hanging up the phone and smiling triumphantly at Harry who just shook his head in exasperation.

"You should take your painkillers and go to bed"

"Are you telling me what to do in my own house?" Nikki asked as she stood up unsteadily and reached for her crutches "Thank you for everything Harry" she added more softly as Harry stood up and nodded, giving her a smile as he walked and Nikki hobbled to the door.

"If you need anything just call me" he said as he opened the door and stepped outside "at any time"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded again and leant up to kiss him on the cheek, both trying to ignore the spark that they felt when their bodies connected.

"I'll be round in the morning to take you to work" Harry added quickly "You obviously can't drive"

"You don't have to" Nikki protested but inwardly she was happy that Harry was thoughtful like that "I can get a taxi"

"Don't be silly" Harry laughed "I'll pick you up. Seven okay?"

"That's fine" Nikki nodded and Harry gave her one last smile before reluctantly dragging himself away from her and down her garden path to his car. Nikki closed the door slowly and then leant on it, letting out a loud sigh.

--------

"Good morning" Leo said cheerfully the next morning as Harry and Nikki walked into the lab, Harry holding the door open for Nikki "Harry you're being a gentleman, what has gotten into you?"

Harry pouted slightly as Nikki giggled and hobbled her way over to her desk where she sat down with a grateful sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked sympathetically and motioned to Nikki's ankle.

"Useless" Nikki replied "It took me double the time to get ready this morning because of this bloody thing" she motioned to her leg.

"I'm surprised we're here on time" Harry told Leo dryly as he put his coat on the back of his chair and flinched slightly when an unexpected ball of paper hit him on the side of the head courtesy of Nikki. Harry picked it up and was about to throw it back with a grin on his face when Leo sighed.

"Children" he warned and Nikki blushed slightly and grinned at him "Harry stop antagonising Nikki. She's an invalid remember"

Harry and Nikki let out a loud protest at the same time.

"Me?" "Invalid?"

The younger pathologists looked at each other and burst out laughing at their synchronised answers while Leo shook his head at their interactions.

"Ah Dr Alexander you didn't get kidnapped again did you?" came a voice from behind Nikki and she swivelled her chair round to see Detective Mumford standing behind her.

"Oh God" she moaned under her breath, just the person she didn't want to see in her state "No actually I..." she paused "It doesn't matter"

"Nothing serious I hope" the detective added and looked her up and down when she wasn't looking, making Harry shift slightly and glare at the man opposite him who he had the awful feeling that he would be working with.

"Just a fracture" Nikki replied "Nothing too serious"

"Well that's good" Mumford nodded and Nikki nodded back "Shall we get on with this then?" he asked Harry who nodded, having no idea what Mumford was on about but he wasn't going to let the detective know that.

"I'll meet you by the car" Mumford added after a few seconds of tense silence and Harry nodded again and watched as he walked from the lab before turning to Leo.

"Where am I going and what am I doing?"

Nikki just let out a loud giggle and busied herself with her paperwork.

* * *

**17 days until the new series!! :D**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

By lunchtime that day Nikki was sick and tired of her cast and crutches, they got in the way all the time and made her frustrated. She let out a loud sigh and she stared blankly at the paperwork in front of her, tapping her pen on the desk. She looked up when the lab door opened and smiled when Harry walked in and over to her desk.

"I brought you lunch" he grinned and held out a bag to her, he reminded Nikki of a child who had done a very good piece of work and was showing someone. She let out a loud giggle and Harry just raised an eyebrow and shook his head as she took the bag from him.

"Thank you" she replied and put the bag on the desk as Harry sat on his chair and wheeled himself over to sit by her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well this bloody cast is just annoying me already. I don't think I can take another six weeks of this" Nikki moaned and Harry laughed and leant back on his seat.

"You should have been more careful then" he joked and Nikki just shook her head and smiled at him

"You shouldn't have chased me up the stairs" she responded quickly and Leo who was just walking through the lab stopped and raised an eyebrow at them which they didn't see. "I'm sorry about what I said. About you being the worst of all the men in my life"

She reached out, began to nervously fiddle with a piece of paper on her desk, and looked away from Harry.

"You're far from it Harry" she admitted "You and Leo are the only two men in my entire life who have ever shown me an ounce of respect"

Harry sighed quietly and reached over to cover Nikki's hand with his own, gripping it tightly in his. Nikki found that this calmed her somewhat and she turned her hand over and entwined their fingers, both secretly marvelling at how well they fitted together.

"Do you want to come to mine for dinner tonight?" Harry asked hesitantly and a small smile grew on Nikki's face "I mean I don't want you attempting to cook dinner with those" he motioned to the crutches next to her.

"I'd like that" Nikki nodded and Harry's smile grew as he nodded

"Good"

-----

Nikki hobbled around her house getting ready to go to Harry's. He had dropped her off at home so she could get ready, he had asked Nikki why she needed to change her clothes but she had just rolled her eyes. The door suddenly rang and Nikki frowned as she glanced at the time, Harry wasn't due just yet but you never could tell with that man. Nikki hopped over to the door with the help of her crutches and opened it.

"Don't you get the message?" she hissed "Or do I have to get the police involved? I have a few friends who would be very helpful in getting rid of you"

"Let me in, I want to explain" William told her quietly "Why I'm back"

"I can't. I'm going out for dinner" Nikki replied and went to close the door but William reached up and stopped her before motioning to her ankle.

"What happened?"

"I fractured my ankle" Nikki replied "But it's fine, I always get into these scrapes"

"You always were a magnet for accidents even when you were a child" William chuckled and Nikki just stared at him and shook her head.

"Yesterday you said five minutes. I gave you five minutes, you told me what you wanted to tell me now leave me _alone" _Nikki yelled at him and glanced behind him as Harry made his way up her garden path. Nikki didn't think she had ever been so pleased to see him.

"Nikki.." Harry smiled as he looked up but then saw William and the look on Nikki's face and frowned "What's wrong?"

He passed William and placed his hand on Nikki's arm to try and comfort her, she moved closer to him slightly.

"I've told him to leave me alone and he refuses to" Nikki told Harry who nodded and turned to William. The other man took a step back at the look in Harry's eyes.

"Leave her alone" Harry told the man dangerously "Nikki obviously doesn't want you around so stop calling"

He then took Nikki's arm and gently guided her into her house leaving William on the doorstep.

------

Nikki just stared forlornly at the plate in front of her as she moved the remains of her pasta salad around it with her fork.

"Nikki you're not okay are you?" Harry asked quietly as he put his knife and fork down and leant forward on the table. Nikki shook her head without looking at him, her loose hair framing her face. Harry cocked his head to one side slightly before reaching over the table and entwining their hands again, giving it a comforting squeeze "Who was that man?"

"He's not who you think Harry" Nikki whispered as she looked up and turned her head away from him, he was shocked to see her eyes glassy with tears "You think I'm some sort of slut who sleeps around"

"Oh Nikki no" Harry sighed but Nikki just shook her head

"Maybe I am" she shrugged and took a deep breath "I have a problem with men. So many have let me down I just can't be bothered to find the right one anymore"

"Nikki not all men are the same"

"Oh really?" Nikki smirked "So I just attract the pricks?"

"No you don't" Harry shook his head then grinned "Because you attract me"

There was a silence in which Nikki stared incredulously at the man opposite her and he blushed slightly.

"I mean..you're a very beautiful woman" he stuttered, suddenly very nervous and was surprised when Nikki didn't yank her hand away from his and shout at him.

"I'm beautiful?" Nikki whispered incredulously and Harry nodded in utter shock as Nikki asked this question.

"Surely you understand how beautiful you are" he told her quietly and reached over to place his other hand on her cheek to make her look at him "No-one has ever told you that before have they?" Nikki just shook her head "Oh Nikki"

Nikki bit her lip and turned away.

"He's my brother"

* * *

**You all thought he was an ex-boyfriend didn't you? :D**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Your brother?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki nodded and sniffed slightly "When..since when have you had a brother?"

"Birth" Nikki chuckled dryly "He's seven years older than me"

"Come here" Harry told her softly, stood up with her hand still in his, and led her carefully through to the living room, allowing her to pick up one crutch, before sitting them both on the sofa. He knew she needed to talk to someone. Neither of them moved to remove their hand from the other's and Nikki moved closer to him slightly "Why haven't you spoken about him?"

"Because he's not worth mentioning" Nikki replied "He got in with the wrong crowd at school, drugs, that sort of thing. Dad threw him out when he was seventeen and told him not to come back"

"He doesn't look like a drug addict" Harry told her slowly as he thought back.

"He came back to tell me he had been to rehab and was clean" Nikki added "I don't believe him. He said that once before when he was fifteen, that he was clean, what a lie that was"

"People do change Nikki" Harry commented as he looked down at her. He reached up hesitantly and ran one hand over her hair, smiling as she leant into him and lay her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"I don't know what to do Harry. With William I mean. Half of me wants to believe him but the other half doesn't because I don't want to get hurt again"

"I'll be here for you Nikki" Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss onto her hair "If you need me"

"I always need you Harry" Nikki replied quietly and looked up at him before leaning up slightly and pressing her lips to his. When he didn't pull away she placed one hand on his cheek and allowed him to deepen the kiss, one arm wrapping around her waist, his other hand running up her side. Nikki winced however when she moved her ankle and broke the kiss.

"Does your leg hurt?" Harry asked softly, not letting go of her as she nodded slightly "I'll get you some painkillers" he leant down and pressed a kiss onto her lips before standing up and walking into his kitchen to find some tablets for her.

He walked in a few minutes later and handed her a cup of water and two tablets before sitting himself next to her as she took them and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, taking the cup from her when she had finished and putting it on the table in front of them. He then leant down and pressed another kiss onto her lips making her gasp in surprise. Harry pulled back quickly and frowned.

"I thought you wanted this" he whispered and Nikki nodded

"I do" she said quickly and brought her hand to his cheek again "I was just surprised you wanted it"

"Of course I do" Harry grinned "I've wanted it since I first saw you I was just too stupid to say anything. Every time I watched you go off with another man it broke my heart Nikki"

"I'm sorry" she whispered but Harry reached up and gripped the hand that was on his cheek in her face "I wanted you so much as well" she admitted as she leant her head on his shoulder "But I knew I couldn't have you, office politics and the fact I was so sure you didn't feel the same way about me"

"Well now you know how I feel about you" Harry told her and leant down to kiss her on the forehead "No more unsuitable males? I'll treat you how a man should treat a woman"

Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked away tears when she heard this.

"Which means, dates, dinners, and absolutely no sex for a while" Harry told her sternly and Nikki looked up at him "because I am going to prove to you that you are worth more than just sex Nikki, I promise"

"I don't believe you" Nikki whispered

"Well I'll _make_ you believe you are worth more" Harry mumbled against her lips before kissing her again "You're so beautiful"

Nikki chuckled slightly and nuzzled her head into his neck before closing her eyes and sighing loudly. Harry reached up to run one hand through her hair and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I need to get home" she said after a while and Harry sighed

"Do you _want_ to go home?"

"No" Nikki replied quietly and snuggled into him more "You're warm"

Harry chuckled, wrapped his other arm around her stomach, and cocked his head to one side.

"How about you stay the night then?" he asked her with a small shrug of his shoulders and Nikki looked up at him with a frown on her face "To sleep" Harry added quickly when he realised how that sounded "Just sleep I promise. Anyway your ankle needs to heal before we do anything else"

"My ankle has nothing to do with this" Nikki responded as she moved away from him slightly and winced as her leg pulled, the painkillers hadn't kicked in "and I'd like to stay" she added bashfully and gave him a small smile as he grinned.

"Let's not tell Leo yet" Harry told her as he prised himself away from Nikki and stood up to do the washing up "Stay there" he told her as Nikki went to stand up "I'll do it myself"

"Harry please" Nikki whined as she struggled to her feet with some help from Harry and her crutch "Let me wipe up. I hate being bloody handicapped like this"

"Well you shouldn't be so independent all of the time" Harry chuckled as they both walked into the kitchen, Harry had given up protesting "Let other people do some work for you for once"

"Like you?" Nikki smiled and Harry nodded and kissed her again

"Like me" he told her slowly before running hand hands down her arms and sighing "Let's not tell Leo yet, about us. Keep it to ourselves for a while yes?"

Nikki just nodded and leant her head on his chest, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around her back and hug her close.

------

The next morning when Harry parked outside Nikki's house so she could change her clothes. It had snowed the night before leaving a crisp layer on the roads and paths, which had played havoc with Nikki and her crutches. She swung her legs out of the car and stood up uneasily, Harry walked quickly around the car and gripping the top of her arm in his hand to help her and she gave him a grateful smile before reaching back into the car for her crutches.

"Damned ankle" she muttered as she handed Harry her door key so he could let them in "Why is it always me?" she moaned loudly as she pushed the door shut and Harry threw the keys on the table by the door.

"Because you attract trouble like a dead body attracts flies" Harry replied and Nikki glared at him slightly.

"Are you comparing me to a dead body?" she raised an eyebrow as Harry shook his head vigorously "Good. I'm going to get changed"

"Okay" Harry nodded as he seated himself on her sofa and reached over to pick up the television magazine "But remember we have to be at work in an hour"

Nikki shot him a withering look which he either missed or just ignored as he flicked through the magazine.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Harry ignored it, figuring that whoever was knocking on the door at half past seven in the morning wasn't that interesting and they could come back at a normal time, but the knocking didn't stop. Harry sighed loudly and stood up before making his way to the door and opening it, a cold draft snaking around his legs as he did so.

"Oh..hello" the man on the doorstep said and glanced behind Harry "Is Nikki in?"

Harry ran his eyes up and down the man in front of him, the man that Nikki had identified the day before as her brother. To Harry he looked like a man who hadn't touched drugs in his life, he was clean cut and dressed in what Harry could see of a suit under a long coat. If he didn't know that he was Nikki's brother he would have hated the man on the spot, his mind having jumped to one conclusion.

"Yes she is" Harry replied with a nod of the head "But she's just getting dressed"

Harry deliberately left that as an open sentence, letting the man in front of him think what he wanted. William suddenly became defensive and looked Harry up and down.

"Oh" was all he said as he glared at the doctor who smirked slightly at him "Can you tell her I called?"

"Depends what you called for" Harry decided to be deliberately annoying "From what I heard yesterday she doesn't want to see you again"

"Nikki's just emotional" William nodded and glanced behind Harry again "She always was"

"and there's no wonder she was" Harry responded quickly "With a fraud as a father, a druggie as a brother and no mother. It's a wonder she is the way she is"

"Don't let her fool you" William hissed as he stepped forward "Nikki wasn't always the way she is now. Ask her what happened when she was fifteen"

He then turned around and walked down the garden path leaving Harry to frown and close the door quietly.

"Who was that?" came a voice behind him and he jumped before turning to see Nikki walking down the stairs. Harry just shook his head and walked over to help her down.

"No-one. I thought I heard someone knock on the door but it was only the wind" he leant down to press a kiss onto her lips "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Nikki blushed and leant on one of her crutches before Harry helped her to put a coat on and guided her out of the door. While Harry locked the door behind them Nikki glanced at the snow covered ground and frowned. There were three sets of shoe prints.

* * *

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS FOR TOMORROW IF YOU CELEBRATE IT!!!!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo noticed that his two friends were very quiet at work that day. When confronted with it Nikki had said that her ankle had been giving her grief and Harry replied that he hadn't had much sleep the night before. Needless to say, Leo didn't believe either of them.

"Have you and Harry had an argument?" Leo asked Nikki as he walked through the lab to see Nikki staring forlornly at her laptop screen, absentmindedly chewing on a pen as she did so.

"No" Nikki replied slowly as she looked up at him and took a pen out of her mouth "Why?"

"Well you've both been very quiet all day" Leo shrugged and Nikki sighed before shifting in her seat "I don't mean to pry, but I'm your friend aren't I?"

Nikki just nodded and shrugged.

"It's just Harry's..."

The door opened and Nikki closed her mouth instantly as Harry walked into the lab and Leo shot her a concerned look as she busied herself with the laptop again, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in what Leo had come to realise was a nervous gesture.

"There's no wonder there hasn't been any cases lately" Harry told them as he walked over and gave Nikki a look when he saw she didn't look up from her laptop before turning back to Leo who pretended not to have seen the look "It's bloody cold out there, no-one in their right mind would commit murder in this weather"

Leo chuckled as Harry brushed some snow out of his hair making it stick up at odd angles.

"Harry can I talk to you please?" Leo asked suddenly and the younger man nodded "In my office" Leo added as he made his way through the door and Harry frowned before shooting Nikki a concerned look but she refused to look at him. Harry then walked into Leo's office and his frown deepened when Leo motioned to him to close the door behind him, he did so then sat himself down on Leo's sofa "I don't want to pry" Leo started as he sat down behind his desk and turned to Harry "But what is going on between you and Nikki?"

"Nothing" Harry replied with a shake of his head trying to lie convincingly "Why do you say that?"

"Well you turn up at the same time for work..."

"That's because I pick her up every morning and take her home" Harry interrupted, this was the truth so it wasn't hard to say "It's easier for Nikki. Well it would be easier for her not to come to work but you know our Nikki" he joked and Leo made a small noise of agreement before pressing on.

"Have you had an argument?" Leo asked straight out "You've had enough for me to know what the aftermath looks like"

"No we haven't" Harry shook his head and let out a loud sigh before glancing back at Nikki who was still concentrating on her laptop before turning back to Leo "Did you know she has a brother?"

"A brother?" Leo asked in shock and shook his head "No"

"Neither did I" Harry replied "Until I turned up at Nikki's and he was there. I automatically thought..well you know what I thought, but Nikki told me he was her brother. Now I know, I can't not believe it, there is a resemblance there all right"

"Do you know why she didn't tell us about him?" Leo asked as he leant back in the chair and leant his head on his hand.

"Apparently he got in with the wrong group at school, drugs and all that and her father threw him out" Harry explained "But he turned up a few days ago, the day before she broke her ankle, trying to reconcile with her"

"Is he clean?"

Harry nodded and let out a sigh

"Yes. He looks like he has been clean a while and he looks like he's doing okay for himself. When I saw him he was wearing what looked like a suit under a smart coat, smart shoes, he was clean cut. He looked nothing like a druggie"

"And how did Nikki react?"

"She wanted nothing to do with him from what I heard" Harry shrugged then sighed and ran one hand over his face "He turned up this morning when I was picking Nikki up" he deliberately didn't look at Leo when he said this because he knew Leo would see the lie straight away "She was still getting ready so we talked on the doorstep. He said that Nikki wasn't always like she was now and told me to ask her what happened when she was fifteen"

"What did happen when she was fifteen?" Leo asked quietly and Harry shook his head

"I have no idea, I haven't asked her"

Leo just nodded and looked out of his office at Nikki, concerned about the younger woman.

-------

"You've been very quiet today" Harry told Nikki that evening as they sat in her living room after dinner. Both of them curled up together on the sofa, Nikki with a blanket over her shoulder "Are you feeling okay?"

Nikki just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable, the bulky cast on her ankle preventing this.

"Just tired" she replied sleepily "This bloody cast doesn't help me get to sleep"

"What about the painkillers?" Harry asked as he pressed a kiss onto her blonde hair "Don't they make you sleepy?"

Nikki just nodded and made a noise of agreement as Harry chuckled at her.

"Let's get you to bed" he laughed as he moved her slightly and went to stand up but Nikki shook her head and clung to him.

"Not tired" Nikki told him quietly but her eyes drifted shut, betraying her "Don't want you to leave me"

"I can stay the night if you want" Harry replied and Nikki opened her eyes before nodding and smiling gratefully at him. Harry saw something hidden in her eyes then, something that looked suspiciously like fear but he shook it off as his imagination. Nikki had nothing to be scared of.

------

The next morning when Harry woke up he was conscious of small sniffing noises coming from the person next to him in the bed. It took him a few seconds to work out where he was before he turned over and was instantly worried about Nikki as he saw her body shaking with silent sobs.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly as he reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed a kiss onto her head "Sweetheart?"

Nikki just shook her head and let out another sob before reaching up and wiping her face quickly and taking in a deep breath.

"Nothing" she replied hoarsely and cleared her throat "I had a nightmare"

"No you didn't" Harry replied quickly as he rolled her over so she was laying on her back, being careful of her ankle as he did so.

"Are you telling me what I'm upset about?" Nikki snapped and pushed him away so violently he fell back onto the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"Nikki please, you're upset. I'm worried about you" Harry pleaded with her as he sat up again and turned to her but she had sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed taking another deep breath as she did so. "Nikki?" he asked quietly but Nikki shook her head, lowering it so her messy blonde hair made a curtain around her face.

"No Harry" she whispered as she stood up and gripped onto one of her crutches, leaving the other laying on the floor "I'm sorry"

* * *

**Hope you all had a great Christmas if you celebrate it ;D**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki groaned as she leant on the side of the sink in the bathroom and vomited violently, bile burning her throat and making her heave even more, tears slipped down her face but she wipe them away and stood up, taking a deep breath. There was a noise in the doorway and she ran the tap just as Harry rushed in with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard.." he muttered before he walked over to her and moved some of her hair away from her slightly sweaty face.

"Why are you here Harry?" Nikki asked him weakly as she sat down on the lid of the toilet and reached over to pull her mouthwash to her.

"Because I heard you vomit and.."

"No I mean here, with me" Nikki interrupted before she swished some of the liquid around her mouth and spat in the sink "In my house"

"Because..you asked me too" Harry replied with a frown on his face

"Not because you _wanted_ to" Nikki told him with a small sad smirk on her face "because I _asked_ you to"

"But I wanted to as well" Harry nodded vigorously and crouched down in front of her before placing his hands on her knees "Please believe me, I did"

"Why?"

"Because I..." Harry looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before looking back at her "Because I l.."

Harry's mobile rang suddenly and he swore slightly as he reached down to answer it. Nikki looked away from him and bit her lip to fight back the tears before taking in a shaky breath as Harry talked to the person on the other end of the phone. Nikki turned back to him when he ended the call and saw he had a frown on his face.

"That was my mum" he explained and Nikki cocked her head to one side before reaching down and running a shaky hand through his hair, she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when he leant into her touch "Apparently she has decided at" he checked his watch "Half past six in the morning, that she doesn't see her only child enough and has decided that from today she is spending two weeks with me"

"Well that's good isn't it?" Nikki asked and Harry sighed

"I can cope with the odd hour with her but _two weeks_?" Harry exclaimed "You'll be autopsying me by the end of the first week" he joked but Nikki's mouth didn't even twitch and the sadness returned to her eyes for a split second before she looked away "Nikki please. What's wrong?"

"It's just William turning up again" she shrugged "It's brought back bad memories"

"Bad memories?" Harry echoed and shook his head before bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking it slightly with his thumb.

"About him when he was a teenager" Nikki shrugged as she looked down at the bathroom floor, hoping Harry didn't catch her half lie "Why did you lie to me yesterday Harry?" she asked him quietly as she looked him in the eye "I'm not stupid. I saw three sets of shoe prints in the snow, our two and another one. You said there was no-one at the door"

"Always the analyst" Harry joked but the grin was wiped off his face when he saw the look on Nikki's face "It was your brother" he admitted "You were up here changing and I knew you didn't want to see him anyway. We exchanged words and he left"

"Is that it?" Nikki asked quietly and Harry nodded, leaving out what William had said about her.

"Yes"

"When is your mum coming?"

"This evening" Harry replied and made a face making Nikki laugh loudly "See there we go, a smile" he chuckled and lifted her face up with two fingers "I want her to meet you"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked, shocked slightly as Harry nodded

"Yeah" he shrugged "anyway I need someone to help me through those two weeks"

"You are welcome to stay here" Nikki told him almost shyly "anytime you want"

"Thank you" Harry replied and pressed a kiss onto her lips "I might need it. Just you wait, she'll love you"

"Won't introducing me insinuate that you are serious about us?" Nikki asked him with a noncommittal shrug "or do you introduce all of your girlfriends to her?"

"Well, there was one girl" Harry nodded "Jessica Irons...we were seven" he grinned as Nikki laughed loudly and reached down to slap him on the arm before he caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss onto her knuckles "and I am serious about us"

"Stop worrying Harry" Nikki chided as she watched him glance at the window for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Six months ago?" Harry shrugged "Seven?"

-------

Nikki reached over with the crutch she was using and wacked him on the legs with it as he glanced at the window yet again. Harry yelped and turned to her with a pout on his face.

"Sit down" Nikki laughed and patted the sofa next to her "You're making the place look untidy"

"Thank you" Harry replied sarcastically and kissed her. Nikki reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and allowed him to deepen the kiss, running her other hand through his hair. Harry ran the hand that wasn't on the back of Nikki's neck, up her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Nikki" Harry moaned as he broke the kiss for air but Nikki quickly pulled him down for another one and reached down to undo the top button of his shirt but Harry broke the kiss and shook his head "Not yet" he breathed as he rested his forehead on hers, their breathing ragged "We're not ready for anything else yet Nikki and you know it"

Nikki nodded and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Harry tensed slightly but Nikki patted his shoulder and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Go on"

Harry did as he was told and walked from the room. Nikki was suddenly struck by nervousness. Harry wanted his mother to meet him as soon as she turned up, that meant a lot to Nikki but it didn't make her any less nervous. She looked up from the spot on the carpet that she had been staring at when Harry walked back into the room and she attempted to stand up. Harry however placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, giving her a grin as another woman walked into the room. The woman who had walked into the room barely looked fifty, Nikki knew she was fifty six on her last birthday. She had brown shoulder length hair that was streaked with grey and Nikki knew which parent Harry got his eyes from, definitely his mother.

"Mum this is Nikki" Harry told her and the older woman gave Nikki a warm smile and held out her hand which Nikki shook as he tried to get up again "Sit down" Harry laughed and Nikki did as she was told "She's too stubborn for her own good" he aimed this at his mother who laughed, a warm laugh, and nodded at Nikki.

"That makes two of you then" she told Nikki who grinned "Nice to meet you"

"and you" Nikki nodded and shifted slightly as the older woman sat next to her on the sofa.

"Sylvia Cunningham"

"Nikki Alexander" Nikki responded

"Ah yes Harry's talked all about you" Sylvia nodded and Nikki turned to Harry who blushed and coughed slightly.

"I'll take your cases to your room" he mumbled to his mother who just nodded and turned back to Nikki.

"I don't suppose he's mentioned me much"

"Well.." Nikki started, not knowing what to say

"Don't worry dear" Sylvia shrugged and gave Nikki another laugh, the younger woman couldn't help but like her "I'm used to it. Harry closed off from me slightly after his father's death. I'm sure you know about that"

Nikki just nodded slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Yes he told me"

It wasn't a complete lie.

"It was years ago" Sylvia waved it off and Nikki relaxed "What was the most painful thing about it was that Harry found his body"

"What?" Nikki asked incredulously and glanced behind her out of the door before reaching over and closing the door slightly "He didn't tell me that"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" Sylvia told Nikki quietly and reached over to pat Nikki on the leg "So you're Harry's...girlfriend?"

"Yes I am" Nikki smiled when she heard someone say this and ducked her face slightly but reached up to move some of her loose hair away from her face "Mrs Cunnin.."

"Sylvia"

"Sylvia" Nikki continued hesitantly "Your son is.." she just shook her head and sighed "I don't know where I would be without your son. He doesn't know just how much he means to me"

"Have you told him?"

"No" Nikki replied and flushed slightly, she didn't want Harry's mother knowing about her problem with men "We both seem to have a problem expressing our emotions sometimes"

"I understand" Sylvia sympathised with Nikki and changed the subject, something Nikki was happy about "So have your family met Harry"

"Um.." Nikki started as Harry walked into the room, hearing the question just in time.

"Mum" he said drawing his mother's attention from Nikki and to him as he stood behind Nikki and shook his head. Sylvia coughed slightly in embarrassment and turned back to Nikki who was absentmindedly picking at a loose thread in her jeans.

"I apologise"

"It's fine" Nikki shrugged and shifted slightly as her ankle began to ache "Harry could I have some.."

"Painkillers?" Harry finished for her and Nikki nodded, both of them missing the happy smile that Sylvia gave them both as Harry walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thought I'd make Harry's mother nice this time :D**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're joking" Nikki laughed loudly as she and Sylvia sat on one of the sofas after dinner. Sylvia herself shook her head as she laughed and patted Nikki on the leg.

"As true as I am sitting here" she choked out as she wiped her face "I walked into the garden to see three year old Harry running around naked in the snow"

Both women were then reduced into hysterics again, both of them clutching at each other as tears ran down their faces. Harry groaned loudly as he walked into the room and heard what his mother had said, his face flushing but inwardly he was pleased that they were getting on so well, even if it was at his expense. Nikki looked up at him and started to laugh again, more tears running down her cheeks. Harry's heart jumped in his chest, it had been a long time since he had last seen her like this and it made him pleased that she was happy.

"I..was just..telling Nikki about...the time you..ran around..the garden naked..after it had snowed" Sylvia choked out through her laughter and Harry glared at her.

"Thanks mum" he said sarcastically

"Don't be embarrassed" Sylvia shook her head as both women got themselves under control "It's not anything Nikki hasn't seen of you before"

Harry and Nikki shared a look which Sylvia caught.

"I'm sorry..have you two not.."

"Mum" Harry sighed and ran one hand over his face "If you must know, no we haven't"

"Oh..any particular reason?"

"Mum" Harry said loudly "Please"

"No it's okay Harry" Nikki held up her hand and gave him a smile, deciding to be honest with the woman next to her "Sylvia I have a..emotional problem with men" she tried to explain "The only men I have ever had in my life have let me down in some way. It has always been that way since I was born. Both my father and older brother have lied to me and taken from me so much in my life that I can't even trust them and the other men..well..they took what they wanted and left" Sylvia didn't react to this apart from reach over and grip Nikki's hand tightly in hers "My mother died when I was fourteen and..." Nikki broke down then and Harry jumped up to go to her but Sylvia already had her arms around the sobbing woman and was rocking her gently, like a mother would their child.

"It's alright Nikki" Sylvia soothed

"Harry..is..the only man..who has ever..shown me one..ounce of respect" Nikki sobbed to the older woman who rubbed her back slightly.

"You're the only woman he's talked about to me or brought to meet me" Sylvia whispered to Nikki so Harry wouldn't hear "Every time I see him he spends most of his time talking about you and how perfect you are" Nikki let out a quiet sob at this and nodded before reaching up and wiping her face shakily. "If you let him, I know he will treat you like a queen. He's exactly like his father in that respect"

Nikki nodded vigorously and Sylvia motioned for Harry to come and get Nikki and he did so without a second thought.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and onto his lap, rocking her gently "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright I promise"

Sylvia then nodded at them both with a satisfied look on her face before getting up.

"I'll go put my things away" she said and Harry nodded at her and gave her a grateful smile before focussing his attention back on the crying woman in his arms.

After a few minutes Harry heard a chuckling from Nikki and looked down to see her laughing.

"I just broke down in front of my boyfriend's mum" she laughed and shook her head as Harry joined her "Brilliant"

"It's not that bad" Harry shrugged and ran one hand over her hair "You're getting along already. Even if it was at my expense"

There was a short silence.

"You really ran around the garden naked in the snow?" Nikki asked as she laughed. Harry only groaned.

-----

"So what made you become a pathologist?" Sylvia asked a few hours later as they all sat in Harry's living room. Sylvia on the armchair, Harry and Nikki curled up on the sofa.

"Well I trained as an anthropologist first of all but then I turned up at the lab and stayed as a pathologist" Nikki explained "I was only meant to stay six months but..well..I never left"

"Yeah we tried to get her to leave but she never got the message" Harry joked and Nikki turned to poke him in the ribs while laughing. "Which is good for me though" he added as he leant down and pressed a kiss onto her lips, making Nikki blush slightly before snuggling back into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Nikki's mobile rang suddenly from inside her pocket and she pulled it out and frowned at the I.D on the screen before showing it to Harry. He sighed and shrugged before stroking her cheek slightly.

"Do what you want to do" he told her and Nikki took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello"

"_Niks it's dad"_ Victor Alexander's voice floated down the phone _"How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine dad. What do you want?"

"_I don't want anything apart from a chat with my daughter"_

"Sure" Nikki replied sarcastically "Like you always want to talk with me. What do you really want?"

"_I've had a chat with your brother and we've sorted things out. We were wondering if you wanted to sort things out with us as well"_

Nikki didn't say anything but took the phone away from her ear and hung up before throwing it on the table in front of them and biting her lip.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki just nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Well I'll be going to bed" Sylvia said as she stood up and Harry did the same to hug her last night before helping Nikki to her feet and helping her stand "It's nice to meet you"

"And you" Nikki responded with a smile

"If you need any more stories about Harry let me know. I'm sure we'll see a lot more of each other"

"I hope so" Nikki grinned and both women glanced at Harry who sighed loudly at them and shook his head "and I look forward to more stories about him"

_"Why?"_ Harry groaned and Nikki laughed before wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight" Sylvia nodded and patted Harry on the arm as she walked past.

When she had gone Nikki sat back down as Harry reached down to pick up the two wine glasses that he and his mother had used and the empty bottle.

"He called to tell me that he and my brother have sorted things out" Nikki spoke quietly and Harry turned to her and frowned, quite surprised she had given that information up willingly "they were wondering if I wanted to patch things up as well so we can be one big _happy_ family" she added sarcastically "That's not going to happen"

"You have a family Nikki" Harry told her and looked away when she glanced up at him as if he was embarrassed "You have me and Leo" he paused and shrugged "and mum. She likes you a lot"

"Really?" Nikki asked "About your mum liking me I mean"

"She told me" Harry replied with a smile on his face as he fiddled with the glasses in his hands.

"What did she tell you?" Nikki asked, knowing that Sylvia had said something other than telling Harry that she liked her.

"I'll tell you at a later date"

"Harry" Nikki whined and Harry shook his head and leant down to press a small teasing kiss on her lips.

"Nikki" Harry replied in the same tone "No"

* * *

**Some bonding between Sylvia and Nikki :D. The story becomes a bit darker soon.**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning sweetheart" Harry greeted Nikki the next morning at her front door as he leant down to press a kiss onto her lips.

"Morning" Nikki replied as she closed her front door behind him and hobbled after him on her crutch.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his body before pressing a kiss onto her forehead and looking her up and down "You look better than I've seen you in a while"

"Thank you Harry" Nikki laughed "and I slept well actually, I think the painkillers knocked me out. How's your mum?"

"She's fine" Harry nodded as he followed Nikki into the kitchen and motioned for her to sit before he started to make them drinks "She told me she wants to spend some more time with you. She enjoys talking to another female actually. I gave her your address and phone number" he paused "That was okay wasn't it?"

"Of course. I liked it yesterday" Nikki smiled "I can't remember the last time I had a chat like that with a mother" her smile faded as she picked at a random thread on her jumper "It made me feel..." she just shrugged and smiled at Harry again as he placed a mug of coffee in front of her and sat down at the table before reaching over and gripping Nikki's free hand in his.

"It means so much to me that she likes me" Nikki then told Harry to beamed at her and leant over to kiss her.

"Mum has always been a good judge of character" Harry explained "I knew she'd like you. But she can be a bit forward sometimes"

"I'll remember that" Nikki nodded and sipped her coffee

"Actually this morning she threatened me and said that if I ever did anything to hurt you that she wouldn't be happy"

Nikki laughed loudly and Harry grinned and shook his head

"You've made an impression on her"

"Good" Nikki nodded "Even if I did cry all over her"

"You didn't have to tell her what you did yesterday" Harry told Nikki quietly and squeezed her hand gently "Mum would have let it go"

"No I didn't want her finding out about all the men and thinking that her son is dating a slut"

"Don't you dare call yourself a slut" Harry said loudly "because you're _not_. And anyway mum wasn't exactly the height of innocence before she met my dad. She won't judge you I promise" he then kissed Nikki gently on the cheek as she nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"You couldn't get the painkillers could you Harry?" Nikki asked as she leant back in her chair and sighed "I haven't had them this morning"

"Where are they?"

"My bedside table" Nikki replied as Harry stood up "the one nearest the door"

Harry nodded and walked out of the room and upstairs to Nikki's room before opening the top drawer of her bedside table and grabbing the bottle of tablets. However when he looked at them he saw they weren't the painkillers that the doctor had given her. A lump formed in his throat when he read the name of the medication on the bottle and his heart dropped into his stomach as he tried to comprehend what he was looking at. He gripped the bottle tightly in his hand before reaching down and grabbing the other bottle, the right bottle this time, and slamming the drawer shut with such force that the lamp on the top quivered. Harry then turned and walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where Nikki looked up at him and smiled but it was wiped off her face by the look in Harry's eyes.

"What the hell are these?" he asked as he slammed the first bottle down on the table in front of her and shook his head in disbelief as Nikki turned her head away from him and bit her lip "For _God's sake_ Nikki why are you on anti-depressants?"

-----

"I've tried to reconcile with her dad, I have" William was telling Victor as they sat in a busy pub "but she just doesn't want to listen"

"She always was stubborn" Victor nodded "She takes after your mother"

"She blames me" William sighed after a while as he fiddled with his half full pint glass in front of him "For everything that happened. I suppose it's true really"

"You couldn't have saved her" Victor whispered and shook his head

"Who?" William asked as he looked his father straight in the eye "Mum or Nikki?"

* * *

**Ooh! Even I didn't know that was going to happen until I wrote it. **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Just give me the painkillers Harry" Nikki told him quietly and held her hand out for them but Harry just threw them on the table and turned away from her.

"How long have you been on them?"

"On and off" Nikki replied quietly and shrugged even though Harry still had his back to her but he turned around to look at her but she was staring through the door into her living room.

"Why..why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to" Nikki told him loudly "I didn't want you to know, I don't want _anyone_ to know"

"But I thought we.." Harry swallowed and shook his head in disbelief "Why are you on them?"

"Because I get depressed" Nikki shot back sarcastically "Why else?"

She went to stand up but Harry gripped the side of the sink.

"_Sit_._down_" he hissed quietly "Now"

"Don't tell me what to do in my own home" Nikki scoffed at him and went to stand up again "I don't want to talk about it"

"Nikki please, I love you and I'm worried" Harry said loudly as he spun around and Nikki looked him up and down before shaking her head "I love you" he whispered quietly and Nikki choked out a sob before covering her mouth with a shaking hand and clamping her eyes shut.

"I can't Harry" she whispered as she took a deep breath "Please believe me, I can't tell you"

"Why Nikki?" Harry asked as he shook his head, confusion written all over his face "I'm scared for you"

"Just leave it Harry" Nikki shouted as she whirled around, gripping onto the table for support as she swayed slightly on her fractured ankle "Please?" she begged

"I can't Nikki. I can't go back to how I was before after knowing _this_" he motioned to the tablets on the table "what am I meant to think now?"

"Think what you want Harry, I _don't_ _care_" Nikki snapped before she gripped her crutch and walked out of the room.

"Did it have anything to do with what happened when you were fifteen?" Harry asked as he followed her quickly into the living room. He saw her stiffen with surprise and stop walking. "What are we doing in a relationship if we can't trust each other?" he muttered bitterly and shook his head. "I won't leave you or judge you if that's what you're thinking"

"Yes you will" Nikki replied without turning to him but Harry heard the tears in her voice "You will pity me as well and that is worse than getting judged. The _pity_"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but his phone interrupted them and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, knowing he wasn't getting anything else of out Nikki.

"Yes?" he asked tersely as Nikki wiped her face clean of tears and walked out of the room. He didn't attempt to follow her.

"_Harry you couldn't come in early could you?" _Leo asked and Harry sighed and shook his head

"I'll be right in. Nikki won't be coming in, she's not feeling well. I'll see you soon" he then quickly hung up the phone, grabbed his coat and walked into the hallway before glancing up the stairs that Nikki had walked up and then he turned and walked out of the door.

Nikki heard the front door slam shut and started to sob loudly. She reached out and placed her hand on the bedroom wall before sliding down and curling up the bed she could with the cast and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking with silent sobs.

---

Half an hour later and Nikki was in the same position but staring at the wall opposite her. Her face was caked with dried tears and the occasional one leaked from her eyes. She knew she had lost Harry, just like all the other men. She had thought he was different but once again, it was her fault. She knew it was always her, and it would forever be her to ruin any chance of a long relationship but she had wanted so much to be with Harry but she had ruined it. The doorbell rang suddenly, loud through the silence of the house and Nikki raised her head to glance out of the bedroom door before standing up shakily with the help of her crutch and walked as fast as she could down the stairs, wincing as her ankle started to throb painfully but she couldn't bring herself to care. She opened the door hesitantly and felt herself well up again when she saw Sylvia standing on her doorstep.

"Hello dear" Sylvia said cheerfully as she looked back at Nikki "Harry gave me your...what's wrong?"

She sounded so concerned when she said this that Nikki couldn't help it and she burst into tears. Sylvia instantly stepped into the house and wrapped the younger woman in her arms before reaching behind her to close the door. Nikki just clung to the older woman like her life depended on it and cried loudly.

"Come here" Sylvia said quietly and took Nikki's hand before leading the limping woman into her living room and sitting them both on the sofa "What's wrong? Have you and Harry had an argument?"

Nikki just nodded and reached up to wipe her face.

"Something like that" she whispered tearfully and took a deep breath "There are some things that have happened in my life that Harry doesn't know about. Some things that only a few people know about and it's tearing me apart Sylvia" she sobbed and Sylvia reached out and rested one hand on Nikki's arm.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No" Nikki shook her head vigorously

"You think that I will judge you" Sylvia stated and Nikki nodded before looking away again "and that I will think you won't be good enough for my son"

"Yes" Nikki whispered.

"I won't. I promise"

Forty-five minutes, countless tissues and tears from both women later, Nikki finished telling Sylvia everything. Sylvia wiped her eyes with a tissue before turning back to Nikki who was crying quietly next to her, curled up in a ball the best she could with her ankle.

"You have to tell Harry"

"I can't" Nikki whispered and shook her head "I don't know how to"

"Sit him down and tell it to him like you just told me" Sylvia responded and handed Nikki another tissue, the younger woman gave her a small smile of thanks before blowing her nose.

"What if he doesn't..what if he..I've lied to him for so long. What if he doesn't forgive me?" Nikki asked weakly.

"He'll understand" was all Sylvia said and glanced at the clock "What time is his lunch?"

"Whenever he wants it" Nikki sniffed and blew her nose again "But when he's angry like he was this morning he can go an entire day without having a break"

"Yes" Sylvia nodded and sat back against the sofa "His father was like that, once he had his mind set on something that was it, nothing stood in his way"

"Harry's definitely like that" Nikki chuckled and a small smile graced her face as she thought back "There was one time when he was given an insurance case at work. He hated the fact that he had been pulled off the case we were working on together but he ploughed on nonetheless because he didn't want any, his exact words, 'insurance stiffs' getting the better of him"

Both women laughed at this and Sylvia shrugged and nodded.

"That's my boy" she said fondly "He always was stubborn even when he was a boy. He was quite shy as well"

"Harry? Shy?" Nikki asked incredulously and Sylvia nodded and grinned

"He covers it up with his sarcasm. I take it he is always very sarcastic around you, well, before you were together"

"Yes" Nikki replied slowly

"That's Harry covering up his shyness" Sylvia tapped Nikki on the leg "You have to learn to see past it"

"I'm still having trouble seeing Harry as shy but you're his mother so I'll trust you" Nikki chuckled and moved some of her stray hair out of her eyes "I'll tell him" she added with finality in her voice.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Sylvia asked softly as Nikki reached over and picked up her phone to call Harry. Nikki fiddled with the phone slightly as her finger hovered over the speed dial button for Harry's phone.

"Would you be on hand if I need you afterwards?" Nikki enquired softly and Sylvia nodded and smiled

"Of course I will be dear"

Nikki took a deep breath and hit the button.

* * *

**I've already written 19 chapters of this story so I might be quick in uploading them..you never know. :D**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So in this chapter is the alternative to what Nikki told Harry in "The Lost Child" when she told him about her running away.**

* * *

Harry knocked loudly on Nikki's door and took a step back before looking behind him at the snow covered street. It had started to snow quite vigorously on his way to Nikki's house, making the travelling treacherous, and it hadn't left off. The door opened behind him and he turned to greet Nikki but was face with his mother.

"Mum" Harry frowned and she moved away from the door to allow her son enter the house and he did so quickly and rushed into the living room to see Nikki still curled up on the sofa, her eyes still red from all the crying she had been doing "Nikki I'm sorry" he said instantly as he walked over to stand hesitantly by her but she held her hand out and he reached out and gripped it in his. Nikki then patted the sofa next to her and Harry sat down with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch this morning" she whispered and Harry shook his head.

"It wasn't you. I shouldn't have pushed you"

"I want to tell you everything Harry" Nikki told him and Harry nodded before turning to his mother who was hovering in the doorway "I've already told your mum what I'm going to tell you but she's going to stay in the house while I tell you"

"Okay" Harry nodded slowly and ran one hand over her hair smiling as she leant into him.

"I'll be in the study" Sylvia told Harry "Nikki's letting me use her laptop"

Harry didn't respond vocally to this but only nodded and turned back to the woman sitting next to him who was clutching nervously at a cushion on her lap. They heard the living room door click shut and Harry focussed all of his attention on Nikki who was staring at the floor. He let her start speaking in her own time and there was silence for a few more minutes before Nikki opened her mouth and started speaking.

"You remember what I told you about what happened after my mother died? my father put me in that comprehensive and I ran away" Nikki started and Harry nodded "and you remember that man on the train I told you about, the one who.." Nikki paused and licked her lips "who said he knew somewhere I could stay. You asked if anything happened to me and I didn't reply.." she took a deep breath and turned her head away from Harry as he took in a sharp breath "He.."

"Did he hurt you Nikki?" Harry whispered as he gently ran one hand over her hair as she nodded.

"I was fifteen Harry and I was terrified" Nikki choked out and Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him as her body shook "Hopkins, he found me but I never told him what happened"

"Was that your first time?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki nodded "Oh Nikki" he sighed and buried his face in her hair "I'm so sorry"

"What.." Nikki cleared her throat and continued again "What really made me so..pissed off was that my father didn't realise I had run away. I got home and he asked how my day had been" she choked out and Harry rubbed her arm soothingly "I never told him"

"God Nikki you went through all that on your own?" Harry shook his head and gripped Nikki's hand tightly in his.

"And you wonder why I have a problem with men" Nikki told him "The first one raped me, my brother was a druggie and my father had no clue that there was anything with his daughter until I.." she reached up and wiped her face "It's hard Harry..talking about this"

"I know" Harry nodded and gently ran a strand of her hair through his fingers "Take your time beautiful"

Nikki just turned and buried her face in Harry's chest before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Harry pulled her even closer to him and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head before laying his head back against the back of the sofa, absentmindedly stroking her hair as he did so.

---

The next thing Harry knew was Nikki gently shaking him and calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw Nikki staring at him sleepily and smiling.

"Wake up sleepy" she yawned and Harry chuckled as pressed two of his fingers under her chin and leant up to kiss her.

"Who are you calling 'sleepy'?" he asked with a grin on his face

"We've been asleep for two hours" Nikki told him and Harry's smile faded

"Shit" he hissed "Work"

"Your friend Leo called your mobile" came a voice from the doorway and both pathologists turned to see Sylvia standing in the doorway holding up the device "I said you weren't feeling well"

"Thanks mum" Harry sighed as he relaxed back on the sofa as Nikki rested her head on his chest again and slung one arm over his stomach with a contented sigh.

"Have you finished?" Sylvia's question was directed at Nikki who just shook her head as Harry ran his hand up and down her back "Do you mind if I leave?"

"No it's fine" Nikki replied and Harry raised an eyebrow at both of them and how familiar they were already. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face when he saw this. Sylvia then said goodbye to them before leaving them alone.

"After what happened to me" Nikki started speaking suddenly and the smile was wiped off Harry's face as he prepared himself for what she was going to say "I couldn't cope. Everyone at school was worrying about boyfriends, makeup, what they were doing at the weekend, they had no _idea _what proper worry was about and I couldn't take that anymore" Nikki swallowed heavily before continuing "One evening I just downed a bottle of sleeping tablets"

"Oh God" Harry breathed, feeling physically sick, before clutching Nikki closer to him and leaning down to bury his face in her hair tears slipping down his face as it struck him hard what Nikki went through to drive her to do that.

"It was William who found me" Nikki added through her own tears "but I was in a coma for over a month. That's when they put me on anti-depressants and I've been on and off them ever since"

"How did I never notice?" Harry moaned quietly as he clamped his eyes shut against more tears "How could I go all this time and never see any of this?"

"It's alright Harry" Nikki whispered as she turned her head to face him with a small smile on her face before she reached up and placed one hand on his face "You make me feel better"

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully and Nikki nodded and gave him a watery laugh.

"I haven't taken any of those tablets in a while. I promise"

"I trust you" Harry replied "So if you keep going in that way you shouldn't have to take them soon"

"If you help me" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded vigorously

"I promise to help you in any way I can" Harry responded and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb "Did you try it again after that?"

"No" Nikki shook her head her eyes sad "I wondered why I was so selfish to do it in the first place"

"Nikki you were fifteen. No one should go through that, let alone at that age, you had every right to be selfish"

"Thank you for understanding" Nikki sniffed and tears leaked from her eyes which Harry wiped away with his hand "I thought...you would..hate me and..be..disgusted..with me"

"I could never do that sweetheart" Harry whispered and moved slightly so he was sitting up more and pulled Nikki gently onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her waist. She lay her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"How come you always make me feel so safe Harry?" she asked quietly after a few minutes "Even if you are only in the room with me I feel like I am in the safest place in the world"

"Maybe because I am a very intimidating person and any person who wanted to harm you would be no match for my wit and humour" Harry suggested and Nikki laughed loudly as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with happiness. Harry's heart jumped at the sound of her laugh and grinned cheekily at her. "You told mum all this?"

Nikki nodded and smiled at him.

"She was very understanding. She was the one who persuaded me to tell you"

"I'm glad she did" Harry replied "So I can help you get better"

"I love you" Nikki mumbled quietly into his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly in her fists "I love you so much"

* * *

**I always wondered why Nikki never answered Harry's question about anything happening to her when she went with that man..so I decided to explore that a bit deeper and show that Nikki isn't as strong and stable as she makes out to be. **

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry you're very quiet" Sylvia commented that evening when she and Harry were standing in his kitchen, Harry absentmindedly stirring a mug of coffee and Sylvia washing up the dinner things. "You're worried about Nikki"

Harry just nodded and sighed before putting the mug on the side next to him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's always so...I'm just upset that I didn't see any signs. I could have helped her before now"

"It's not your fault love" Sylvia said and placed one hand on her son's arm

"But I'm a doctor. What use am I if I couldn't see my best friend was..." he didn't finish his sentence but ran one hand over his face and shook his head.

"Harry I had no idea your father was depressed until the day he took his own life" Sylvia told him and bit her lip slightly at the memories "He kept it so well hidden and afterwards I felt like I had let him down. I didn't know my own husband was suicidal and self medicating"

"I know I don't always show it mum but I love you" Harry told his mother and hugged her gently while she chuckled and patted him on the chest before moving away from him.

"Nikki is good for you. She's bringing out your emotions"

Harry just smirked and shook his head exasperatedly.

"And you like her?" he asked, just to confirm and Sylvia nodded quickly

"Yes I like her very much as I've already told you every time you ask me that question. It's nice to have another woman to talk to"

"Nikki likes talking to you as well. It's been so long since she's had a mother figure in her life"

"How did her mother die?" Sylvia asked curiously and Harry frowned as he realised he didn't actually know.

"I have no idea"

"I don't think this is the right time to bring it up though" his mother warned "I know how you are. You are as subtle as a brick sometimes"

Harry threw her a withering look, which made her laugh.

"I get that from you" he told her dryly "and please don't mention what you told me yesterday"

"What?" Sylvia asked innocently but Harry could see the sides of her mouth twitching "about what a great wife to my son and mother to my grandchildren she would be?"

"Mum" Harry warned "Please, I don't want to scare her off by mentioning marriage and children. What is wrong with you?" he was laughing by the end of it and Sylvia grinned at him and patted him on the arm again "and you say I am as subtle as a brick"

"Well I'm getting old Harry" Sylvia pointed at him as she picked up the coffee mug from beside her son and threw the cold coffee down the sink "I would like to see some grandchildren before I die"

"You're not old" Harry sighed "and..bloody hell why me?" he moaned as he walked out of the room and leaving his mother laughing to herself.

------

"How can a mother be so embarrassing?" Harry moaned that evening to Nikki as they sat at his living room table eating a meal prepared by him. His mother having vacated the house to let them have some time alone. "She has always been like it"

"I find it cute" Nikki giggled as she took a bite of her pasta and chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing it.

"You would" Harry grumbled and Nikki grinned at him before taking a sip of her red wine "She loves you already. She loves telling embarrassing stories about me to you. I swear she wants you as a daughter and she's only just met you"

Harry wasn't making that up. His mother did want Nikki as a daughter, just a daughter–in-law. This made Harry smile, at least he had his mother's approval.

"My mother wasn't nearly as open as yours" Nikki told him as she speared another piece of pasta on her fork and held it up to her mouth before putting it down again "I would have loved to have a mum like yours growing up. Mine was all about work, she was always working, especially after dad upped and left" she paused and shook her head "Kind of like me" she added bitterly.

"I am not having this conversation again with you Nikki" Harry laughed and reached over the table to cover her hand with his "How did she die?" he asked softly and Nikki sighed before laying her fork down on her plate. She then turned her hand over, entwined her fingers with Harry's, and squeezed his hand gently. "You don't have to answer I was just.." Harry added hesitantly

"No it's fine" Nikki smiled slightly before continuing "She was murdered by.." she swallowed slightly and started again "She was murdered by some of Williams _friends, _he owned them things, drugs, money, all that and he couldn't pay up so his price was my mother's life"

"Oh Nikki I'm sorry" Harry breathed as he squeezed her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb "I knew there was a reason other than the drugs for you not liking him, but.."

"Not liking him?" Nikki repeated quietly "Harry I _hate_ him. He is the reason my mother died, he is the reason I came over here and was put somewhere I loathed, he is the reason I was.." she stopped and turned away from Harry, her voice breaking, as she bit her lip.

Harry stood up and walked around to Nikki before crouching down next to her and gently moving her head so she was looking at him.

"That's all in the past beautiful" he told her softly "Please don't get upset by it, it hurts to see you so upset"

"Oh Harry" Nikki gave him a watery smile as tears rolled down her face. She got off her chair, unsteady on her fractured ankle, and knelt down in front of him to wrap her arms around his neck, breathing in his comforting smell as he pulled her closer "What would I do without you?"

"Well you wouldn't have anyone to match your intelligence and wit would you?" Harry asked her as he laughed. Nikki chuckled when she heard this and shook her head.

"I found my father" Harry told her suddenly, deciding to be completely honest with her "I was ten. I came home from school one day, mum was at work so I let myself in. She knew dad would be at home because it was his day off, she wasn't the sort of mum who leaves their ten year old home alone" Nikki nodded, she knew Harry had found his father's body but wanted to hear the whole story from him. "I couldn't find him anywhere though so I went to his office which was normally out of limits to me and I found him hanging there"

Nikki looked up at him when he didn't continue and saw he was staring at the carpet, his eyes glassy. She reached up and lay one hand on his cheek, stroking it gently and smiled as he leant into her touch and looked back down at her, blinking away his tears.

"I don't think my ten year old brain could comprehend what I saw" he added "I remember very vividly backing out of the room and running out of the house to my next door neighbour's house and I remember I told her that 'daddy is hanging from the ceiling'. I can still see the horrified look on her face now"

"I think it's pretty amazing we aren't more screwed up really" Nikki told him dryly and Harry agreed with her "Is that what made you want to become a pathologist?"

"Well after my hopes of flying planes were dashed I always wanted to be a doctor like my dad was, but when I looked at the different branches of medicine I knew I was going to choose pathology"

"I'm glad you did" Nikki told him as she absentmindedly fiddled with his shirt before moving her leg and taking in a sharp breath as pain shot up from her ankle. "Damn fracture" she hissed and Harry chuckled before helping her up off the floor and to the sofa where she sat down with a sigh.

"Where are your painkillers?"

"In my handbag" Nikki replied and motioned into the hallway "In the small pocket at the front"

"No more nasty surprises in there is there?" Harry asked and Nikki rolled her eyes before deciding to mess with his mind slightly.

"Unless you count sanitary items as nasty surprises" she told him noncommittally and burst out laughing as his face mirrored that of an embarrassed tomato "I'm just joking"

"You're evil" Harry told her before walking out of the room to get her tablets, Nikki still chuckling loudly.

* * *

**I can't remember right now if we know how Harry's dad killed himself but that will probably be addressed more in series 13 :D 8 days!**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Leo smiled to himself as he looked out of his office and observed his two younger friends as they sat at their desks laughing over something Harry had said. They were definitely happier than they had been a few days ago, like something had been lifted off both their shoulders. Leo shook his head in amusement as Harry walked over to Nikki and leant down behind her to look over her shoulder at something on her laptop screen. He turned his face to her and said something else causing Nikki to giggle loudly and Leo raised an eyebrow at this interaction. They weren't fooling anyone. Leo was brought out of his musings by the telephone on his desk ringing loudly. He picked it up instantly.

"_Professor Dalton" _

Leo recognised the voice as that belonging to James Hart who worked on the reception on the ground floor.

"Yes?"

"_There is a man here to see Dr Alexander, he says he knows her but I don't want to send him up without your permission"_

"What's his name?" Leo asked as he glanced back over at Nikki who was chewing absentmindedly on her pen as she read the newspaper in front of her. Harry had retreated to his desk and was making, what looked to Leo, like origami birds. Leo rolled his eyes.

"_He says he's called William Alexander"_

"Hold on one minute would you" Leo stated as he rested the phone on the table and stood up before making his way to the door and opening it "Nikki"

She looked up from the paper and nodded.

"There's a William downstairs to see you" Leo told her, he didn't want to reveal to her that he knew who that was. He had no idea whether or not Harry had told Nikki that he knew.

"Oh God" Nikki moaned and ran one hand over her face "Tell him I'm busy"

"Right" Leo nodded and retreated back into his office where he picked up the phone "She's busy at the moment. Could I take a message?" he then wondered when he started being Harry's and Nikki's personal assistant and chuckled at the thought.

"_He says that she should contact him as soon as possible or he will tell her male friend all about her problems" _the bemused James Hart replied _"He's gone now professor, he didn't look very happy"_

Leo made a noise of agreement before thanking the man and hanging up the phone. He took in a deep breath before standing up and once again walking out of his office.

"Nikki"

Once again his blonde haired friend looked up from her crossword and gave him a small smile.

"Leo" she replied in the same tone of voice and Harry chuckled

"He left a message saying something about you have to talk to him or he will tell your male friend about your problems"

Nikki's smile faded but she started to tap her pen on her desk as she shook her head.

"Well he can just bugger off then can't he because he's too late"

She then glanced up at Harry who was looking worriedly at her before she turned to Leo and sighed.

"Can I tell you something Leo?"

-----

"This damned ankle" Nikki hissed as she hobbled into her house after work, Harry following closely behind her with a grin on his face "Do you find it funny?" she snapped as she caught him smiling and he shook his head vigorously before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss onto her exposed neck.

"Of course not" he whispered as he chuckled and Nikki raised an eyebrow incredulously at him before smiling and shaking her head.

"You're impossible" she giggled and moved away from him, leaning heavily on her crutch

"So I've been told" Harry joked and Nikki hit him on the chest before walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"You looked surprised when I started to tell Leo everything" Nikki said to Harry as she poured water into the kettle. Harry just shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I didn't think you were going to tell him that easily that's all" Harry replied

"I had to, what with _him _turning up at work. I mean what gives him the right to do that? I've already told him I never want to see him again and he keeps coming here and now at work"

"You should tell the police" Harry told her as he leant back on the chair "I'm sure quite a few of them will be willing to help you, they all seem to have a soft spot for you for some reason"

"It's my amazing personality" Nikki replied cheekily and Harry grinned at her and nodded

"And your intelligence and beautiful looks"

This made Nikki blush bright red and she turned away from him with a large smile on her face, she still wasn't used to his compliments.

"and if you want to.." Harry paused and cocked his head to one side as Nikki turned her head to look at him "I mean you don't have to..it's just a suggestion, but you could move in with me for a while. Until he gets the message that you don't want to see him and he moves on, and it would be easier for both of us when we go to work" he paused "and that way I won't have to put up with mum on my own" he added in his usual jokey manner and Nikki suddenly saw what Sylvia had mentioned. Harry _was_ shy.

"Only if you want me" Nikki replied shyly and gave him a small smile as Harry stood up and walked over to her "I don't want to intrude"

"You're not" Harry shook his head and leant down to kiss her "You'll have to share my room, mum's in the spare one"

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before" Nikki giggled but Harry just shrugged.

"We'll have to put up with mum's teasing though" he laughed and Nikki joined in before wrapping her arms around his neck, Harry's hands resting on her waist.

"Will she mind?"

"Of course not" Harry chuckled as he rested his forehead on hers "How many times have I told you that I swear she likes you better than she likes me"

Nikki suddenly felt extremely happy when she heard this.

"It's nice to have a mother figure to talk to" she admitted to Harry who nodded

"I told her that"

"Oh did you Dr Cunningham?" Nikki asked coyly "Before I even told you myself"

She smiled at him and gently played with the hair on the back of his neck before bringing his head down to kiss him passionately, she allowed him to deepen the kiss quickly and she moaned as he pulled her closer to him. She moved one hand from his hair and gripped his shoulder tightly the kiss becoming more heated as she felt his arousal pressing into her thigh. Harry cupped the back of her head with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand resting on the small of her back to support her.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as he broke the kiss for air before he captured her lips again "Please..I want.." she mumbled through the kiss but Harry moved away from her slightly and shook his head.

"Not yet"

"Damn it Harry why?" Nikki hissed as she gripped his shoulder even tighter "I'm sick of this gentlemanly thing you're doing. I want you to take me to bed and _show_ me you love me. You keep _telling _me but I want you to show me"

"I just wanted to be different Nikki" Harry sighed as he pressed his lips to a sensitive spot on her neck and Nikki leant her head back to give him better access as her eyes flickered close and she let out a low moan "I didn't want to hurt you by...taking you to bed and the next morning you thinking it was just about the sex. Please Nikki"

Nikki's bottom lip quivered slightly when she heard this and she nodded as he moved away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Soon Nikki I promise"

"I'm sorry" Nikki mumbled as she looked down at the floor but Harry lifted her chin up with two of his fingers "I'm just so used to it just being about sex that I..." she swallowed heavily and gave him a smile which had him smiling back. "You'll use protection?"

"Of course" Harry replied slowly and then chuckled "Unless you want to get pregnant"

"Not right now" Nikki told him quietly missing the smile on Harry's face when she said that "It's just that everyone else automatically thinks I'm on something so they don't bother"

"I have the right mind to find these men and show them how to treat a woman" Harry told her, outraged that they would do that to her "Are you on something?"

"Yes but that's not the point" Nikki replied and Harry shook his head

"No it's not" he agreed "and if you want me to use protection as well then I will"

"Thank you so much Harry" Nikki whispered tearfully "I never put you down as being such a gentleman"

"You are too kind" Harry told her sarcastically and smiled when Nikki laughed and nodded.

* * *

**Poor Nikki :( I am mean aren't I? ;)**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sylvia I want to thank you for everything you've done for me" Nikki told the older woman as they stood in the kitchen washing and wiping up after dinner "I mean you've only known me a few days and in that time I've cried over you twice and spilt my heart to you but you've never judged me at all"

"That's alright dear" Sylvia nodded as she patted Nikki on the arm "What are us older generation for if not to listen and give advice?"

Nikki then glanced through the kitchen door and into the living room but Harry wasn't in there, just in case however, Nikki hobbled over and shut the door before leaning back on it and biting her lip.

"What's wrong dear?" Sylvia asked as she seated herself at the kitchen table but Nikki stayed standing where she was.

"I love Harry, I really do Sylvia don't get me wrong" Nikki started and lowered her head slightly causing some of her hair to fall and frame her face "But he is being such a...I don't know how to.." she decided to bite the bullet "he won't have sex with me" she told the woman in front of her and felt herself flush slightly as the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why?"

"He says he doesn't want to be like all the other men and jump straight into bed with me but I don't know how to respond to that. I've never had a man who doesn't want sex straight away" Nikki swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed" Sylvia chuckled and patted the seat next to her "Sit down"

Nikki did as she was told and leant her crutch on the side of the table before focussing all her attention on the peppershaker in front of her instead of the woman sitting next to her.

"As much as it may surprise you Nikki, I was in the same situation you are in now when I met Arthur, Harry's dad, but back then it was worse if you had sex before marriage, it just wasn't the done thing. I had a fair few lovers, no, they weren't lovers there was no love involved. I had a fair few men before Arthur and I wasn't proud of it, I was embarrassed about it and hid it from Arthur for a while but then I had to tell him because it would have been obvious. And instead of jumping in bed with me like all the other men did he set about to woo me. At the beginning I was so confused because I had never had this sort of treatment before"

Nikki sniffled and nodded, tears rolling down her face before she wiped them away in frustration.

"Harry just seemed outraged and shocked that all they wanted was the sex" she admitted and Sylvia reached out and gripped Nikki's hand in hers.

"You are a very beautiful woman Nikki" Sylvia told her and Nikki blushed "I think Harry is surprised that a beautiful woman like yourself hasn't been treated how he thinks it is right to treat a woman. When he was growing up Arthur always told Harry to always treat women with respect"

"What do I do?" Nikki asked quietly "I don't know how to have this kind of relationship"

"Let Harry teach you then" Sylvia replied "He's a good man"

"I know" Nikki nodded as she sniffed and wiped her face again "I haven't cried this much in years" she laughed shakily and Sylvia chuckled before handing Nikki a clean tissue. Nikki smiled and blew her nose just as Harry walked into the room.

"Why is the door...Nikki are you alright?" he asked as he spotted the tear tracks on her face and her red eyes.

"I'm fine now Harry" Nikki smiled and Harry walked over to her and entwined their hands "I promise"

Harry glanced at his mother who just nodded before he turned back to Nikki and gave her a smile.

"Sure?"

"Sure" Nikki replied and stood up before gripping the crutch and leaning on it "I'm going for a shower"

Harry nodded and watched as she hobbled out of the room before he was conscious of a small smile on his face. He heard his mother chuckling and turned back to her and frowned.

"You have a love struck look on your face"

"No I don't" Harry replied indignantly and sat in Nikki's vacated chair "I just..."

"Love Nikki very much" Sylvia interrupted and Harry nodded and gave her a smile "It shows. You get a spark in your eyes when you look at her and the same when you think about her, I know you Harry"

Harry blushed violently at what his mother was saying and reached over to fiddle with the saltshaker on the table.

"I should go home" Sylvia then said and Harry whipped his head around to look at her "To give you two space"

"You don't have to mum" Harry protested "I haven't seen you in a long time"

"How about I go home but we promise to call each other at least twice a week. Six months is a long time not to talk to your child. You'll understand when you have children" she paused "With Nikki" she added under her breath as she turned away and Harry ducked his head and smiled.

"Okay I promise to call you twice a week and tell you gory details of at least one case" Harry joked "And don't lie I know you like reading about the gore in the papers"

"Well I like to know what my son is up to" Sylvia responded with a grin on her face "and yeah you're right I love a bit of gore"

Harry chuckled and Sylvia joined in before her son sobered up.

"Nikki's alright isn't she?" he asked quietly and motioned to the kitchen door with his head "I mean it looked a pretty serious conversation when I walked in"

"Nikki's fine love" Sylvia replied and reached over to pat Harry's hand "Make sure you keep her"

"Oh I intend to mum"

* * *

**I wanted to get Nikki and Sylvia bonded over something and thought this was the best thing. Yeah so I made Sylvia sound like a bit of a slag but I need someone for Nikki to relate to :P.**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank heavens for that" Nikki sighed six weeks later as she walked through the front door cast and crutch free "That was the longest seven weeks of my life. I can't believe they made me have that bloody cast on for an extra week"

"Longest seven weeks of my life as well" Harry muttered as he followed her in and hung his coat up, grinning at her as she turned to glare at him. Harry then leant down and pressed his lips to hers, allowing Nikki to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her, deepening the kiss as she did so. "In celebration of your freedom I'm taking you out to dinner tonight"

"Where?" Nikki asked as she kissed him lazily, running one hand through his hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"It's a surprise" he whispered into her ear making her shiver slightly.

"You know I don't like surprises" Nikki responded as she moved away slightly and pouted "Please?" she asked, using the eyes she knew made Harry do anything.

Harry groaned and looked away from her.

"Those eyes don't work on me beautiful"

"Yes they do" Nikki replied and leant up to kiss him on the cheek "What should I wear then?"

Harry looked at her and cocked his head to one side while he thought about it.

"That red dress that comes just below your knees" he replied after a short silence "The low cut one" he grinned and Nikki slapped him on the arm and laughed along with him as he reached up and twirled a piece of her long hair through his fingers "Leave your hair down as well"

"Yes sir" Nikki replied sarcastically and saluted him before shrieking loudly as Harry started to tickle her "Harry...stop" she laughed but Harry just shook his head and continued to tickle her.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me Dr Alexander" he laughed and both of them fell to the floor in a laughing heap, Harry tickling Nikki mercilessly.

"Please..Harry..stop" Nikki managed to get out before she pushed him off her with some newfound strength and rolled them both over so she was laying on top of him. She grinned at him before leaning down and kissing him on the lips, running one hand through his hair as she did so. "I win" she breathed against his lips before she rolled off him and stood up, Harry following her and wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her walking away.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked as he kissed his way down her neck.

"To have a bath and to get ready for this meal" Nikki replied as she turned her head to look at him "And you need to ring your mum"

"She'll want to talk to you" Harry warned as he reached for the phone "She always wants to talk to you" he paused as he dialled the number and held it to his ear "Actually I think she looks forward to talking to you more than me"

"Well I am just more likable and entertaining than you" Nikki replied with a grin on her face and Harry stole one last kiss as he glared playfully at her and pushed her gently towards the door "Go have a bath and do whatever you women do to get ready"

Nikki saluted again as he turned his back and grinned innocently as he turned and caught her.

-----

Harry smiled as he walked into the bathroom to see Nikki laying in the bath, bubbles up to her chin as she read a book. She turned him as he walked in and gave him a smile before putting her bookmark back in the book and throwing it on the closed toilet lid.

"She's not in" Harry told Nikki as he walked over and picked up the book before sitting where it had been laying "Another one of those crime books?" he asked incredulously as he flicked through a few of the pages "Really Nikki don't you get enough of this stuff at work?"

Nikki blushed guiltily and flicked some bubbles at Harry causing him to splutter and wipe them off making Nikki laugh loudly.

"You are such a minx" Harry sighed "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you"

His eyes then slid slowly down the bath, somewhat annoyed at the amount of bubbles but Nikki smirked at him and sat up a bit so some of the bubbles slipped down her chest making Harry swallow heavily and look away, his breathing suddenly quicker.

"Where are we going Harry?" Nikki asked suddenly and pouted at him "Please?"

"No" Harry replied simply and flicked through the book in his hands again "I've already told you it's a surprise"

"Fine" Nikki sighed "Pass me the towel please"

Harry did as he was told and stared unashamedly as Nikki climbed out of the bath and wrapped the fluffy white towel around her.

"You are so beautiful" Harry told her as he reached out and pulled her onto his lap, making her squeal in surprise before he kissed her.

"Harry I'm wet" Nikki sighed and he gave her a devilish grin before she realised what she had said and slapped him on the arm "Dirty bastard" she muttered and tried to get up but Harry held her on his lap "Harry do you want to go out for this meal or not?"

Harry didn't respond as he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed his way down her naked collarbone making Nikki moan when he reached a particularly sensitive spot. She reached down and gripped the bottom of his jumper before breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head and drop it to the floor before running her hands over his chest as she kissed him, drawing small moans from Harry as she gripped his shoulders. Harry dropped one hand to her leg and pushed the towel up to rest his hand on her thigh before going further making Nikki moan loudly into his mouth and break away from him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he breaths became more ragged.

"You like that?" he whispered into her ear and she whimpered and nodded, gripping his shoulders tightly as Harry pressed a teasing kiss onto her neck "I can't hear you Nikki"

"Yes" Nikki ground out as she scraped her fingers down Harry's back in an attempt to pull him closer, making him gasp in surprise. However the phone suddenly rang and Harry turned his head to the door before looking back at Nikki with a small smirk on his face.

"Harry..please don't" she breathed before he kissed her again and moved away from her making Nikki moan loudly and try to grip him closer but he moved from underneath her and placed her on the closed toilet seat before walking out of the bathroom, shooting her a smirk as he did so. Nikki sat trying to get her breathing back to normal as she heard Harry talk on the phone, she couldn't believe

"Bloody tease" she hissed under her breath as she stood up and walked shakily out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, determined now not to give in to Harry.

A few minutes later when Harry walked in, Nikki was sitting on the bed in an old pair of jeans and a bra, towelling her hair dry as damp strands framed her face. He grinned as he walked over to the bed and leant down to kiss Nikki, she just let him do it without kissing him back and he pulled away with a frown on his face. Nikki then glared at him and threw the towel at him. Harry was too slow and felt the damp towel whack him in the face before falling to the floor.

"Put that in the bathroom" Nikki told him but Harry just raised an eyebrow and stepped over it.

"Nikki" he whispered quietly but she flatly refused to look at him, knowing that a grin would break over her face if she did so, she wanted to teach him that he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked as she reached over to pick up her jumper but Harry stopped her and gripped her arm tightly in his hand, a smile on his face as he leant down to kiss her again. This time Nikki couldn't resist and wrapped her other arm around her neck and pulled him closer to her. Harry let go of her arm and reached behind her to unclip her bra before dropping it to the floor and pushing her back onto the bed, kissing his way down her neck and along her shoulder. "Damn it Harry I'm trying to be mad at you"

"But you love me too much to be mad at me" Harry mumbled into her shoulder "and plus I'm too handsome"

Nikki stared at him as he raised his head and grinned at her making her heart jump dangerously in her chest.

"Really?" Nikki asked slowly she then shook her head and tutted "I think someone has been telling you lies"

"Ah well if you think that way then I'll leave you to get dressed" Harry chuckled and stood up leaving Nikki feeling very exposed, laying on the bed in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Harry" Nikki whined as he walked to the door and waved as she sat up

"I have to call mum again" he laughed and Nikki glared

"Harry" she shouted but he ignored her tone of voice and pout as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Hehe. Harry's such a tease :D. Thought I'd be nice and upload another chapter as it's new years eve :D**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Nikki was feeling very wicked as she walked into the living room to see Harry sitting on the sofa, phone to his ear, obviously talking to his mother. She grinned to herself as she sauntered over and sat herself very close to Harry and pressed a kiss onto his cheek as he listened to what his mother was saying, he raised an eyebrow at her and thought she had forgiven him, but the gleam in her eyes worried him slightly.

"_So what restaurant are you taking Nikki to then?" _Nikki heard Sylvia ask down the phone

"Well I can't actually say because.." he drew in a sharp breath as Nikki reached down and ran her hand over the front of his trousers. Harry threw her an alarmed look but she just smiled innocently at him "Nikki's just walked into the room"he continued shakily as Nikki started to work on the button and zip.

"_When are you two coming to see me?"_

"Um..." was all Harry got out as Nikki pulled down his trousers slightly, all the while smirking up at him and cupped him in her hands, drawing a load moan from him which he tried to stifle by biting his lip "Whenever..you want us to come" he said and Nikki giggled at his choice of words and leant up to whisper in his free ear.

"Right now" she muttered as she nibbled the lobe gently and pushed her hand into his boxers to grip him. Harry's head fell back on the back of the sofa and his eyes fluttered shut as he let out another moan.

"_You can come whenever you feel like it Harry" _his mother told him and Nikki buried her head in Harry's neck to stifle the loud giggle when she heard this, her hand tightening slightly making Harry's breathing speed up.

"Sure mum" he ground out as Nikki looked down at him with an evil smirk on her face and she felt him harden even more in her hand as she rubbed him slightly with the palm of her hand.

"_Is Nikki there? Can I speak to her?" _Sylvia asked hopefully

"No mum...she's...busy" Harry choked out as Nikki gripped him tighter before letting him go and removing her hand from his boxers and taking the phone from Harry's hand.

"Don't listen to him Sylvia, I'm not busy at all" Nikki said down the phone as she pressed a kiss onto Harry's cheek and stood up off the sofa and sauntered from the room leaving Harry trying to control his breathing and wondering when Nikki became such a tease.

----

"So how do I look?" Nikki asked forty five minutes later when Harry walked into the bedroom to see if she was ready yet.

"You are such a tease" was the first thing Harry said before he walked over and pressed his lips to hers in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Well that's what you get for leaving me hanging" Nikki replied sweetly but Harry made no reply as he looked her up and down.

Nikki was wearing a red dress that fell just below her knees, the material clinging to her curves perfectly. It was low cut but not excessively, it however still gave Harry a nice view, and every other man in the restaurant Harry reminded himself with a jolt. Her long blonde hair was down but was curled slightly, making it bounce every time she moved her head. Two clips kept the front bits away from her face and she wore very minimal makeup.

"Harry?" Nikki asked as he just stared at her

"You look beautiful" he whispered before kissing her softly this time "So beautiful"

"Thank you" Nikki mumbled and blushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands settled on her hips "You approve?"

"I definitely approve" Harry replied as he rested his forehead on hers "However there will be lots of men staring at you this evening because you are so beautiful, especially in this dress" he looked down pointedly and Nikki chuckled and kissed him gently.

"Well they can look but you are the only one allowed to touch" she reminded him "I promise you that one"

"I just hate the fact I can see them undressing you with their eyes" Harry told her "Even at work when you wear only jeans and a jumper I can see them"

"Harry I am yours" Nikki told him forcibly "No-one else's"

"I know I'm sorry" Harry mumbled as he pressed a kiss onto her neck "I just get worried that a better man will come along and take you away from me"

"Harry I'm worried that another woman who isn't screwed up will come along and take _you_ away from _me_"

"Oh Nikki you aren't screwed up" Harry told her and held her at arm's length "and there won't be another woman"

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Nikki asked him loudly as tears stung her eyes "It's been seven weeks Harry and we haven't gone any further than what we did today"

"I don't want to have sex with you Nikki" Harry told her and Nikki shook her head and some tears slipped down her face which Harry reached up to wipe away "I want to make love to you"

"Why won't you then?" Nikki cried and Harry wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away "Is it because of what I told you about what happened when I was fifteen? Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"Oh God Nikki no" Harry told her loudly and gripped the tops of her arms tightly in his hands, his own eyes stinging as her words brought tears to his eyes "Where did you get that idea from?"

"When..when I was in hospital recovering from the overdose" Nikki started and wiped her face "My brother came to visit me, he said that I should be ashamed of myself for attempting.." she swallowed heavily and Harry nodded at her to continue "He said that no-one would treat me the same after they learnt why I wanted to kill myself and everyone would think I was disgusting and weak for that happening to me"

"Nikki you are not disgusting and you are not weak" Harry told her forcibly "You are the most amazing, stubborn, intelligent, beautiful, if slightly accident prone woman I have ever come across. You are not weak or disgusting Nikki. He had no right to say that to you. You were fifteen and you couldn't cope properly, there's nothing weak about that"

Nikki let out a loud sob and Harry wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest and cried loudly, her small body shaking as Harry pressed kisses onto her hair.

"When was the last time you took your tablets?" Harry asked quietly, referring to the anti-depressants. Nikki shrugged and frowned.

"I can't remember" she whispered "Ages ago, before we got together"

She looked up at him and smiled proudly, this made Harry grin and lean down to kiss her.

-----

It was late by the time Harry and Nikki got back home that evening and they both collapsed onto bed as soon as they could, Nikki instantly wrapping the duvet around herself, being the first week of March it was still quite chilly.

"Stop stealing the covers" Harry chuckled when he climbed into the bed and extracted them from Nikki's grip before leaning down and pressing a kiss onto her cheek. He then lay down next to her and draped one arm over her waist, getting as close to her as possible and burying his face in her neck.

"Nikki?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Mmm?" Nikki asked sleepily "This better be good, I was just about to drop off"

"Marry me"

"Excuse me?" Nikki enquired after a few seconds when what Harry said had sunk in "What did you just.."

"Marry me" Harry repeated "You know..become my wife, my better half, Mrs Cunning.." he was cut off by Nikki's lips on his as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't be cheeky" she giggled and kissed him again, tears clouding her vision but she blinked them away "You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it Nikki" Harry told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh that's good" Nikki nodded and gave him another kiss "Night"

She then turned over and closed her eyes, a grin on her face as Harry pouted and rolled her over onto her back.

"Nikki" he whined "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will you silly man" Nikki laughed and Harry's face lit up when he heard this and leant down to kiss her.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips

"I love you too" Nikki replied and Harry smiled as he rested his forehead on hers "That was spontaneous wasn't it?"

"Yes" Harry nodded and Nikki giggled "I just thought that there is no point waiting when we both love each other"

"Good idea" Nikki replied and Harry practically preened at the praise he was getting.

-----

The next day at work both Harry and Nikki could hardly keep smiles off their faces and there was gossip among the lab techs about why that way. All the rumours were wrong.

"Where have you been?" Leo asked Harry as the younger man strolled into the lab, both Leo and Nikki hadn't seen him in a while.

"I took my break" Harry explained and glanced at Nikki who was just standing up from where she was sitting looking down a microscope. She hadn't noticed Harry yet as she wandered over reading some sort of results. "Excuse me" Harry said to Leo and just as Nikki stopped next to them and spotted Harry he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, drawing a small squeak of surprise from Nikki. Harry broke away just as quickly and both turned to Leo who had an amused look on his face.

"How long?" he asked as he tried not to grin at the two

"Seven weeks" Harry replied and hugged Nikki closer to him as Leo sighed and swore under his breath "What?"

"Nothing" Leo shook his head and clapped Harry on the shoulder "You weren't very discreet"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me just say that a few people have noticed things" Leo shrugged and smiled "Congratulations"

He then turned to Nikki and she grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear before moving away so Harry could shake Leo's hand.

"Hurt her Harry and I hurt you" Leo told Harry who just nodded.

"My mother said the same thing" he rolled his eyes and Leo laughed as Nikki giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, allowing Harry to drape his arm over her shoulders and play with a lock of her hair. "She loves Nikki more than she loves me" he sighed dramatically and Nikki chuckled and shook her head as Leo smirked.

"I can see why" the older man said simply and Nikki burst out laughing and clapped her hand over her mouth as Harry glared at Leo and shook his head.

"The abuse I get"

"Poor baby" Nikki cooed and leant up to press a kiss onto his cheek just as the lab door opened and detectives Mumford and Jennings walked in.

"Ah Nikki" Jennings greeted her and glanced from Nikki to Harry then back again with a smile on his face "About time"

"Sorry?" Nikki asked but Jennings pressed on

"There's someone downstairs asking for you. A man"

"It's probably Mr Jenkins" Nikki said to no-one in particular "The husband of the woman I autopsied today" she added for Harry's benefit when he gave her a confused look.

"I'll walk you down, I'm going down there anyway" Harry told her and smiled at Jennings and nodded curtly to Mumford who smirked back at him as they walked past.

All three men watched as they left and then the two detectives turned to Leo.

"Who won the money?" Mumford asked

* * *

**Spontanious proposal ftw! :D However the story is going to get darker for a while now and I might upload another chapter today. **

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

"So where did you go?" Nikki asked Harry as they made their way down the stairs to the main entrance of the lab. Harry just tapped the side of his nose and gave Nikki an infuriating smile.

"You'll find out later"

"You're so infuriating" Nikki hissed as she hit him on the arm but a smile spread over her face to show she was joking "When later?"

"_Later_ later" Harry replied with a laugh as they got to the bottom of the stairs and entered the main entrance "Trust me you'll love it"

"What is it?" Nikki tried one last time and Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Nikki" came a familiar voice and both pathologists turned their heads at the same time to see Victor Alexander walking across the hall towards them, a smile on his face. Harry felt Nikki move closer to him and reached up to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, not caring who saw now that Leo knew about them, he did however see smirks and nods from various police officers and lab techs as they walked past.

"Nikki can we talk?" Victor asked as he reached them

"No" Nikki responded simply and turned to Harry "I'm going..."

"Nikki please" Victor pleaded and placed one hand on Nikki's arm but she shrugged him off violently.

"Don't you touch me" she hissed.

"Can we all get together? You, me and your brother?" Victor asked hopefully

"Mr Alexander, Nikki has made it pretty obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with you or her brother so can you please leave" Harry told the man in front of them who turned to Harry and shook his head.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Nikki's..."

"Lover?" Victor smirked and shook his head "That doesn't make you anything special, you how she goes through men"

"" Harry hissed to the older man as Nikki stiffened in his arms and he gripped Victor's arm in his and turned him towards the exit "How dare you talk about Nikki like that. Your own daughter. It's lucky that she is still alive no thanks to you and your son"

He didn't see Nikki choke back tears before turning and walking towards the back exit of the building towards the car park until he had made Victor leave and turned to talk to her. He frowned and looked around before glancing at the receptionist who pointed towards the car park. Harry nodded his thanks before going the way indicated. He found Nikki facing her car, gripping the top tightly in her hands, her body shaking as she cried. Her sobs broke his heart and Harry ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on the back of her head as she turned and clung to his shirt like her life depended on it and buried her face in his chest. He leant his cheek on her hair before whispering soothing things to her and running her back trying to calm her down. He looked up as the other door to the car park opened and Mumford and Jennings walked in looking like they were in the middle of an argument.

"I'm telling you that..." Jennings stopped what he was saying when he spotted the two pathologists by Nikki's car "Dr Cunningham" he called as he and Mumford rushed over to see the sobbing Nikki who didn't seem to care that she was breaking down in front of them.

"What happened?" Mumford asked, even he knew something very bad must have happened for Nikki to be like this.

Harry glanced down and Nikki who nodded her head slightly and turned her head so she was facing the two detectives, her eyes red and puffy from crying, tear tracks on her face.

"For the past few weeks Nikki's brother has been harassing Nikki, trying to get her to talk to him and see him again after years of not speaking" Harry explained "He used to turn up every morning at her house without fail, until she moved in with me" he missed the look Jennings and Mumford shared "Then he got Nikki's father involved"

"They are both a waste of space" Nikki murmured quietly and Harry pressed a kiss onto her head.

"You should put a restraining order out on them" Jennings suggested to Nikki who shrugged.

"Too much trouble"

"We can go and have a chat with them" Mumford said suddenly and the other three people looked at him and he shrugged "Off the record of course, tell them to leave you alone or they will have bigger problems with the rest of the police force. I know a fair few officers who would back you up"

Nikki gave them a watery laugh as Harry shot her a triumphant look.

"Told you you had a line of officers waiting for you" he laughed and Nikki giggled and wiped her face as she nodded.

"They've already been in trouble with the police so it should work" Nikki told the two detectives "My _brother _is a druggie, or was, he told me he was clean but I doubt that. And my _father_ was locked up a few years ago for fraud"

"We'll see what we can do" Jennings smiled and motioned to Mumford to leave them alone.

"Dan" Nikki said quietly and he turned and nodded as she smiled at him "Thank you"

------

Nikki stared down at the bottle in her hands, conscious that she was shaking as she opened the lid and tapped two of the tablets onto her hand, glancing out of the bedroom door before she swallowed them without a drink. She closed her eyes against the tears and tried to think of something happy to cheer her up, just like the psychologists had told her when she was younger but she couldn't think of anything. Nikki let out a loud sob and covered her mouth with her hand as tears slipped down her face. She shouldn't be like this, she hadn't felt this way since she was fifteen but her brother and father had got too much for her. Nikki had had a good life before they came back and teamed up, why couldn't they see that? Nikki glanced down at the bottle in her hands and made an instant decision as more tears slipped down her face and she let out a sob. She put the bottle to her mouth and tipped the rest of the tablets down her throat, shuddering slightly at the taste of them but she instantly felt better.

"Nikki?"

She heard Harry's voice and his footsteps as he walked up the stairs and instantly felt sick and tired. She tried to keep her eyes open but felt her eyelids getting heavy as the amount of drugs took hold.

"Nikki" Harry smiled as he walked into the bedroom "What are you doing up here?"

Nikki didn't reply but shook her head and gave in to the tiredness before keeling forward towards the floor. Harry rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor and gently lowered her down.

"Nikki?" Harry asked frantically and glanced down at the bottle that had fallen out of Nikki's hand. He looked at it then back at Nikki as he realised what she had done "Oh Nikki" he moaned, tears rolling down his face as he hugged Nikki closer to him and reached into his pocket for his mobile before calling an ambulance. While he was on the phone he picked Nikki up and gently placed her on the bed while he ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where he poured out a glass of water and poured salt into his before rushing back upstairs. He finished on the phone and put it back in his pocket before lifting Nikki's head and attempting to pour the water down her throat, massaging her neck to get it down. This however had no affect what-so-ever and Harry let out a loud sob as he buried his face in Nikki's hair and cried, his body shaking.

------

Harry stared blankly at the floor as he leant against the wall of Nikki's hospital room. He had been allowed in only fifteen minutes ago after the doctors had spent an hour working on Nikki. They had pumped her stomach but had to but Nikki on a respirator as she had stopped breathing by herself, the sound of the respirator the only noise in the room. Harry glanced up at Nikki laying motionless in the bed and felt sick, he wanted to know why she had done it, it was so out of the blue, he thought she was doing well. Pushing himself off the wall he walked over to the bed and reached into his pocket before pulling out a small box and opening it, he took the ring out and gently took Nikki's left hand in his and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"What did you do it for?" he whispered as he leant over and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, letting his lips linger on her clammy skin. "You should have talked to me" he sobbed and turned away quickly, placing his hand over his mouth then running it over his face and through his hair.

There was a knock at the door and Harry called for them to come in and turned just as his mother walked hesitantly into the room.

"Harry" she whispered as she walked quickly over to her distressed son and wrapped her arms around him as he clung to her and cried. His body shaking violently as he sobbed loudly into her shoulder, his mother holding him like she used to do as a child. "What happened?"

"She just.." Harry moved away from Sylvia and turned to the window where he leant his hands on the windowsill and looked down at the floor "I went upstairs and she'd just downed a bottle of her anti-depressants, she hadn't taken them in months so there were lots"

"Why did she do it?" Sylvia asked as she moved over to the bed and took Nikki's hand in hers before moving some of Nikki's hair away from her face, frowning as she felt something on Nikki's finger. She looked down and saw the ring Harry had put there and smiled slightly before turning back to her son.

"I don't know" Harry whispered "I hadn't noticed that she was that...I never thought she'd do anything like this" he choked out as his eyes filled with tears and he turned away from Sylvia and blinked them away "I just keep remembering dad and how I found him"

"He was already gone" Sylvia reminded her son and her throat tightened as she realised that Harry couldn't take another loss like this "There was nothing you could have done"

Harry just made a noise of agreement and both of them turned when the door opened again and Leo walked in looking extremely pale.

"Leo" Harry said as he walked over to his friend and clapped a hand on his shoulder "Thank you for coming"

"Don't be stupid Harry of course I would come straight away" Leo replied before glancing over at Nikki's motionless body on the bed "What happened?"

"She just overdosed on her anti-depressants" Harry replied quietly "and didn't respond to the salt water solution"

"What is wrong with her?" Leo asked as he motioned to the ventilator that was breathing for Nikki

"Her lungs shut down" Harry whispered "After they pumped her stomach"

"Why did she do it?" Leo asked as he walked over to the bed and leant down to press a kiss onto Nikki's forehead.

"I don't know" Harry sighed "It was just so sudden"

"Leo Dalton" Leo introduced himself to Sylvia and shook her hand, giving her a warm smile.

"Sylvia Cunningham" she replied before they both looked back at Harry who was once again leaning against the wall staring forlornly at Nikki "It's definitely worse for Harry" she added "he was the one who found his father"

"Ah" Leo nodded and turned back to the woman "He really loves her"

"I know" Sylvia sighed "and the feeling is definitely reciprocal, Nikki and I have had enough conversations for me to know that"

"If you're going to talk about me and Nikki have the courtesy of doing it to my face" Harry said and they both turned to him with sheepish looks on their faces "Yes I do love her, more than I can show or say and I thought she loved me" his voice broke and he turned his face away from them and bit his lip.

"She does love you Harry" Sylvia said as she walked over to her son and placed her hand on his arm but he shrugged her off.

"Then why did she do this?" Harry asked as he motioned to the bed "I thought she could talk to me but obviously she couldn't"

"Harry please she loved..loves you" Sylvia tried to reason with her son "But maybe there was something she couldn't share with you"

"We were getting married mum" Harry told her loudly and Leo raised an eyebrow and glanced at Nikki's hand and sure enough there was a ring "Last night, I proposed to her last night and she said yes but then she does this"

"Harry she's alive, thank everything for that at least" Sylvia yelled at her son making him jump slightly "I wasn't that lucky with your father"

She then turned and stormed out of the room leaving a silence in her wake.

* * *

**;'( I'm still depressed over Doctor Who last night. My God it was brilliant even though I watched the last fifteen or so minutes hysterically sobbing. lol! But anyway..some angst for you all. Poor Nikki and Harry :(**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very stiff and wondering why that was. Then he opened his eyes and it all came back to him in a sudden rush. He turned to the bed from where he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and his heart sunk when he saw Nikki was still unconscious and on the ventilator. He glanced at the time and saw it was half past six in the morning but Leo had given him time off work to stay with Nikki.

"_Why did you do it Nikki?" _he thought _"Why didn't you talk to me?"_

He sighed and leant forward on his chair, resting his chin on his entwined hands as he stared at the bed. He glanced up as the door opened and one of the doctors who had treated Nikki the night before walked in.

"Dr Cunningham how are you this morning?" he asked and Harry just shrugged "Right" the doctor added, understanding that Harry didn't want to talk. He went about checking the machines around Nikki before he turned back to Harry. "She is making good progress"

Harry just nodded and ran his hands over his face.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked the doctor.

"As I said she is making good progress" the doctor repeated "Nikki should either be off the ventilator today or tomorrow. But as for her psychological recovery.."

"There's nothing wrong with her mind" Harry interrupted loudly "Nothing"

"I'm sorry if I offended" the doctor bowed his head in Harry's direction but Harry just waved him off and turned back to Nikki.

When the doctor had finished and left the room, Harry carefully dragged the chair to the side of the bed and sat back down, gripping Nikki's hand in his own, running his thumb over the surface.

"I love you Nikki" he whispered as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, fiddling slightly with the ring "I forgive you for doing this I promise, just please don't leave me" he choked out as his eyes filled with tears and spilled down his face. "I love you so much"

-------

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. The doctors had made him leave the hospital, telling him that he wasn't doing Nikki any good by moping and that visiting hours were over. Harry had just glared at them and stormed out of the room but not before giving Nikki a kiss and telling her that he loved her. He wanted to know what drove Nikki to do what she did, it was killing him not knowing why.

The next thing Harry knew his phone was ringing and he cracked one eye open to see where he was, then he remembered and quickly reached into his pocket and answered his mobile, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he did so.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily as he ran one hand through his already messy hair.

"_Dr Cunningham?"_

"Yes?"

"_It's Dr Davies from the hospital, I'm treating your..Nikki"_

"How is she?" Harry asked instantly as he became more focussed "Is anything wrong?"

"_On the contrary"_ Dr Davies replied _"Nikki improved so much last night that we took her off the ventilator and she is breathing by herself which is a very good sign. She should, if all things are well and she continues to improve at this rate, be regaining consciousness today"_

Harry let out a loud sigh of relief and smiled slightly before focussing back on the conversation.

"Thank you so much" Harry said quietly.

"_I think it best that you come to the hospital to be here when she wakes up" _the doctor continued and Harry fiddled with a stray piece of cotton on his armchair where he was sitting _"she will need a friend when she wakes up"_

"Of course. I'll be over straight away" Harry replied 'As if I wouldn't' he added in his head. "Thank you again"

He then hung up and ran upstairs for a quick shower, shave and change of clothes before rushing out of the door and to his car.

Meanwhile Leo sat in his office staring blankly at his laptop screen, trying to focus on the report he was meant to be writing but failing. He absentmindedly chewed on the pen he was holding and leant back in his chair with a sigh before throwing the pen on the desk. He wondered why Nikki had tried to kill herself. He knew what had happened when she was a teenager and that she had attempted suicide before but he had no idea that Nikki had got that bad recently. There was a knock at the office door and Leo looked up to see Jennings standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Bob and I have had that chat with Nikki's brother and father" he told Leo, automatically assuming that Harry and Nikki had told him everything.

"Chat?" Leo asked and shook his head as Jennings frowned "What chat?"

"Oh, did Harry and Nikki not tell you?" Jennings enquired and Leo shrugged

"Depends what they were meant to tell me"

"Two days ago we, Bob and I, caught Harry comforting Nikki in the car park. Nikki told us that her father and brother have been harassing her and that it was too much trouble to get a restraining order out on them. Bob suggested we go and have a chat with them and we did" he paused and frowned "They weren't very nice about her either but we put a stop to that as well"

"Nothing that would threaten your jobs I hope" Leo warned and Jennings smirked

"No. But who is going to believe two detectives over a druggie and a con man?"

Leo couldn't help but agree and be pleased about that. Jennings looked behind him at the lab then towards the cutting room.

"I should go and tell Harry and Nikki. Are they in the cutting room?"

Leo didn't know what to tell the detective. He knew it wouldn't do anyone any favours by telling him the truth.

"Nikki's ill" Leo told him "In hospital. Harry's with her"

"What's wrong with her?" Jennings asked immediately, instantly worried about them.

"They don't know" Leo lied to him "But Harry's with her and I think it's best if she doesn't receive any visitors just yet"

"I understand" Jennings nodded "But can you keep me updated? I know me and Nikki have had our differences in the past, as have me and Harry, but..." he shrugged and Leo nodded in understanding.

"Of course" he nodded just as Jennings' phone rang.

"Excuse me" the detective said as he turned and walked off, answering the phone as he did so. Leo watched him go before leaning back on his chair with a loud sigh and running his hands over his face.

------

Harry smiled to himself as he sat on the chair next to Nikki's bed, gently running one hand through her blonde hair. He was determined that when Nikki woke up he would help her get better, there was no point being angry with her, Harry couldn't even find it within himself to be angry, he had to help her instead. He leant down and pressed a kiss onto her forehead and moved some of her hair from her face. Nikki no longer had a tube down her throat helping her breathe, but had an oxygen mask over her face, and had a bit of colour back in her recently pale cheeks, this gave Harry hope. He reached down and took her hand in his, playing gently with the ring on Nikki's finger, while doing this he missed the slight twitch Nikki's head made and the small fluttering of her eyelids. He didn't however miss the quiet groan from the woman in the bed and his head shot up so Harry could look at her, thinking he was hearing things, but when Nikki's head moved again and her eyes fluttered open Harry couldn't help the small laugh of relief escape him as he clutched Nikki's hand tighter.

"Nikki" he whispered as he reached up with his spare hand and rested it on her forehead before smoothing down her hair as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Harry" Nikki mumbled quietly as she closed her eyes again and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I'm here" he told her and pressed a kiss onto her knuckles "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you"

"Harry I'm sorry" Nikki sobbed as she turned her head and opened her eyes again, tears spilling down her face "I just..couldn't...take..it anymore"

"Ssh" Harry whispered to her as he wiped her face free of tears "I forgive you okay? I just want to help you get better"

Nikki just nodded and started to cry harder, her breathing laboured, but she calmed down quickly as Harry ran his hand repeatedly over her hair and gripped her hand, soothing her with calming words as he did so.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Harry asked quietly a few minutes later "and how long have you been thinking about this?"

"I hadn't" Nikki replied quietly as she turned over in the bed so she was on her side facing him and dragged the mask off her face so it hung around her neck. "It was a split second decision and for those few seconds I just wanted to _die_". Her voice broke at the end and Harry squeezed her hand as she bit her lip to stop herself crying, his eyes too filled with tears.

"I was so scared Nikki" Harry told her and hung his head before taking a deep breath "When I walked into the room and saw you, then I realised what you had done and I wanted to die myself"

Nikki let out a loud sob when she heard this and tears rolled down her face as Harry looked up at her and she saw the tears on his cheeks as well.

"I thought you could talk to me Nikki" he choked out "I thought we were.."

"I'm sorry Harry" Nikki cried as her body shook "I was so selfish. Please don't hate me"

"Nikki I love you, I could never hate you" Harry told her as he leant down and kissed her on the lips, this made her cry even more "and we'll get through this okay? I promise to help you in any way I can"

"Thank you" she hiccupped and Harry gave her a watery smile and wiped her cheeks free from tears. Nikki then frowned and looked down at their hands, bringing them up to her eye line so she could look at her own "What's this?" she asked as she nodded to the ring.

"Well I proposed to you and you said yes and that's your engagement ring" Harry replied and looked from the ring to Nikki who's eyes filled with tears again.

"You still want to marry me?" she asked in a quiet voice and Harry nodded and kissed her hand.

"Of course I do, I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied as she nodded and blinked away tears "You put up with so much from me and yet you still love me"

"Well actually that's only because no-one apart from _you_ will put up with _me_" Harry joked and Nikki laughed loudly, making Harry's heart jump happily in his chest.

* * *

**I thought about being mean and killing Nikki..but once again I couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

"When can I go home?" Nikki asked Harry an hour later after the doctor had been to check her over. Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"A few days" he replied and rested his hand on her cheek, Nikki leant into his touch and sighed "They have to make sure there isn't any other problems caused by the tablets"

"I don't want to stay here" Nikki mumbled as she stared at the duvet covers "I don't like hospitals, I want to go home"

"You can go home soon" Harry told her as he gripped her hand in his and brought it to his mouth to kiss.

"I want to get married soon" Nikki told him suddenly, surprising him with the change of subject "Nothing fancy, just us two, Leo, your mum and maybe a few of the detectives, Dan, Mumford"

Harry made a face

"You want Mumford at our wedding?"

"He's been nicer recently so be nice to him" Nikki warned Harry and gave him a small smile "and he suggested going to see..." she stopped and a flash of fear crossed her eyes.

"So no big white wedding?" Harry asked, changing the subject and Nikki shook her head "Why not?"

"Because they are a waste of money" Nikki replied and shifted in the bed slightly "Whether we have a big white wedding or a small quiet, one the end is the same"

"Always practical" Harry chuckled as he leant forward and kissed Nikki on the lips "You know mum told me something a few weeks ago and I wouldn't tell you what it was?"

"Mmm" Nikki nodded

"Well she said that you'd be the perfect wife for me and the perfect mother to my children" he told Nikki who flushed slightly and fiddled with the edge of the duvet covers "and that was after fifteen minutes in your presence"

"Your children?" Nikki asked in surprise and Harry nodded slowly before Nikki grinned at him "I'm glad you want children. I didn't think you did"

"I didn't up until I started dating you" Harry admitted with a small smile that made Nikki's stomach do a happy flip. "But I didn't want to say anything in case I scared you by going too fast"

"Harry we haven't even had sex yet, you're definately not scaring me my going to fast" Nikki chuckled "But we're getting married anyway"

There was a knock on the door and Nikki looked over her shoulder and told whoever it was to come in before glancing at Harry as a middle-aged man walked in.

"I'm Dr Williams" he greeted them with a smile and Harry felt Nikki tense slightly, obviously at the name "The hospital psychologist"

"I don't need a psychologist" Nikki told him before turning away from the new man and back to Harry "So you're wasting your time"

"Miss Alexander.."

"_Dr _Alexander" Nikki snapped at him, still not turning to look at him "I am just as qualified as you and I don't expect you to talk to me like I am a child"

"I apologise Dr Alexander" Dr Williams replied, taking it all in his stride, he had dealt with people like Nikki before "But I want to help you get better"

"You're doing it" Nikki told him "Talking to me like I'm five"

'I'm sorry' Harry mouthed to the doctor over Nikki's head but the other man just waved it off and gave Harry a small smile.

"and you are?" Dr Williams asked as he walked over and shook Harry's hand.

"Dr Harry Cunningham" Harry replied "Nikki's fiancé"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" Harry nodded and glanced down at Nikki who was staring blankly at the floor beside her bed, her grip on his hand tight. She was now far from the happy woman who just a few minutes before was discussing her wedding.

"The hospital always gives psychological care to those who have attempted to take their life" Dr Williams told Harry who tensed slightly and looked back down at Nikki when she squeezed his hand.

"I don't need any help" Nikki muttered "So you can get out"

"Nikki.." Harry chided "He wants to help"

"I don't need psychological help" Nikki hissed as she looked up at him, her dark eyes dull "I only want you to help me"

"Dr Alexander maybe we need to talk alone" Dr Williams suggested and Nikki glanced at him and shook her head.

"No. Now get out" she told him simply.

"Dr.."

"I said get out!" Nikki shouted at him and Harry squeezed her hand tightly and ran his thumb over the top before reaching down to run his hand over her hair.

Dr Williams just nodded once at Nikki and Harry before turning and walking out of the room. Harry pressed a kiss onto Nikki's lips before following the older man out of the room.

"Dr Williams" he called out and the man turned around "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" the doctor smiled and shook his head "I'm used to it. Some of them don't even talk to me and some just shout abuse. At least Nikki responded to me"

"I'll try and talk her round" Harry told Dr Williams "But she is the most stubborn woman I have ever met so I won't expect miracles"

"As long as she talks to _someone _and doesn't keep everything bottled up" Dr Williams told Harry "But I am always here if any of you need to talk and of course there are other psychologists"

"Thank you" Harry nodded and the other doctor nodded as well before turning and walking away, leaving Harry to walk back into Nikki's room.

Nikki stayed quiet for the rest of Harry's visit and Harry could finally see how Nikki had changed. Her mood had changed so quickly when the psychologist had walked in that Harry was shocked and wondered why he hadn't seen it before, this made him feel even more guilty than he had been feeling before.

"Nikki I have to go now" he told Nikki a few hours after the psychologist had been "Otherwise they're going to throw me out"

"Please don't leave me Harry" Nikki told him tearfully and gripped his hand in a vice like grip as he stood up "Please. I don't want to be alone"

This broke Harry's heart when he heard Nikki's tone but he leant down and pressed a kiss to Nikki's forehead.

"I have to go"

"Please don't" Nikki sobbed and tears slipped down her face "Don't leave me"

Harry then realised how bad Nikki was and that her last plea didn't just mean right now.

"Nikki I have to go" he told her as his own eyes filled with tears as she continued to plea with him her body shaking with her loud sobs as she tried to sit up "Calm down" he whispered and pushed her back down onto the bed, smoothing her hair down.

"Harry please don't leave me" Nikki practically screamed at him and the computers monitoring her breathing started to beep loudly as Nikki began to hyperventilate. The door to her room burst open and the doctor Harry recognised as Dr Davies walked in followed by his team who were treating Nikki. The distraught woman in the bed saw them and instantly clung closer to Harry as he tried to get her to calm down. One of the male nurses gently pried Nikki away from Harry and she screamed Harry's name, her scream and the look of betrayal in her eyes piercing Harry's heart and making him sob as he was lead from the room by another doctor.

"We've had to sedate her" Harry heard someone say a few minutes later as he leant against the corridor wall watching the doctors and nurses file out of the room talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry turned his head to look at Dr Davies, his face blank and his eyes empty as he nodded before pushing off the wall and walking off down the corridor, not even trying to stop the tears running down his face.

* * *

**Poor Nikki ;( I am mean.**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

That night Harry couldn't sleep, he had been in bed for three hours and still sleep hadn't claimed him, he had rolled over onto Nikki's side of the bed and buried his face in her pillow, breathing in her scent but this just made him think of her screams for him not to leave her and the betrayal he saw in her eyes when he did. He let out a frustrated sigh and climbed out of bed, pulling on a jumper and walking out of the room, passing the clock he saw it was half past two in the morning but his body didn't seem to understand that he should be asleep at that time. He walked into his living room and over to his sideboard where he opened one of the doors and pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He didn't know why he had whiskey in his cupboard, he didn't even like the stuff but at that moment didn't care as he poured himself a generous amount and sat down heavily on his sofa. Harry then reached over and pulled his phone out of the docking station and stared at it for a while before glancing at the clock, wondering if Leo would appreciate a phone call at quarter to three in the morning. Deciding against ringing Leo, Harry instead rang the phone number of the hospital wing that Nikki was in having memorised it from dialling it so many times only to chicken out before he could ring. This time however he pressed the dial number and took a sip of his drink as he held the phone to his ear, after a few rings the phone was picked up.

"_Larkin wing, Dr Davies speaking"_

"Just the man" Harry replied "It's Harry Cunningham, I'm ringing to see how Nikki is"

"_Ah yes Nikki" _Dr Davies replied _"She's still sedated I'm afraid, we had to give her some strong sedatives to calm her down"_

Harry swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat when he heard this and put largely untouched drink on the table in front of him and ran one hand through his hair.

"Can I come and see her?" he asked quietly

"_Well I would normally say no but I don't see why not" _Davies replied kindly _"I'll tell the woman at reception to let you in"_

"Thank you so much" Harry breathed out as he stood up and made his way quickly upstairs to change his clothes as he hung up the phone and threw it on the table in the hallway. Less than ten minutes later he was in his car on the way to the hospital.

----

When he walked into Nikki's room he was still sickened by how pale and vulnerable Nikki looked in the bed, the brightness that had returned to her cheeks the day before when they had been talking had completely gone and to Harry she looked like one of the corpses in the morgue. He choked back a sob as he realised that it was his fault that Nikki had been sedated like that, the look of betrayal in her eyes as he left was one of the things that prevented sleep coming to him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as he ran one shaking hand gently over her hair, smoothing it down and moving some strands from her face "I'm so so sorry" he sobbed as tears fell down his face and he sat down heavily on the chair next to the bed, gripping Nikki's hand in his and kept on stroking her hair. "I should have known you were this bad. What kind of a best friend and lover doesn't notice?" he cried and rested his forehead on her hand as he gripped it tightly in his own.

The next thing Harry knew was the light streaming through the curtains of the hospital room and then the feeling of someone playing gently with his hair. He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes to see Nikki laying in bed smiling gently at him, her hand on his head as she ran the strands of his hair through her fingers.

"Morning sleepy" she said quietly and Harry's head shot up, making Nikki's hand fall to the bed.

"I wasn't asleep" was the first thing out of Harry's mouth and the laugh Nikki let out made that stupid statement worth it.

"Well you sounded like you were" she replied, a spark in her eyes that hadn't been there when Harry had left the night before "I thought there was a dinosaur in the room the noises you were making"

"I do _not _snore" Harry told her incredulously and gripped her hand in his "I'm sorry" he whispered and Nikki just shrugged and sighed.

"You came back" she stated "Thank you"

"I shouldn't have left in the first place" Harry told her "Not in the state you were in"

"I want to go home Harry" Nikki whispered as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh before opening them again "I don't like it here"

"I know you don't" Harry replied "You'll be out of here as soon as possible I promise"

"I can see then judging me and pitying me" Nikki sobbed and Harry stood up and winced as his back pulled but gripped the duvet cover and pulled it back, before climbing into bed next to the crying woman and wrapping one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Nikki wrapped one arm around his stomach and lay her head on his chest as she cried "They pity..me..because I..tried..to kill myself" she sobbed and Harry leant down to press a kiss onto the top of her head as she continued "I see..them..all..trying to..work out why..I did...it..and they..pity..me because..they..think..." Nikki couldn't continue as her breathing became more ragged and Harry quickly leant over and grabbed the oxygen mask before putting it gently over her mouth and nose.

"It's alright" he soothed her gently "You'll be out of here soon and I'll look after you, and so will Leo and mum"

"Does anyone else know?" Nikki asked quietly as she reached up and wiped her face

"I don't think so" Harry replied as she shook his head and rested his cheek on the top of Nikki's head "Mum and Leo definitely wouldn't tell anyone"

"I couldn't take it anymore Harry" Nikki whispered to him "It all just came back to me after William came back, I had buried it for so long and then it just...it just got to much Harry. All the memories of what happened just wouldn't go away and I couldn't take it anymore" she took a deep breath to steady her voice before she continued "and when Victor practically called me a whore..." her voice broke and Harry pulled her closer as she cried into her chest.

"It shouldn't be you who's suffering like this Nikki" Harry whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back gently "It should be that bastard who started all this off"

"They are all as bad as each other" Nikki hissed to him "The man who raped me, William and Victor. They should all rot in hell"

Harry didn't say anything to this but leant down and pressed a soft kiss onto the top of Nikki's head and then rested his cheek on the same spot before closing his eyes with a quiet sigh.

* * *

**Thought I'd be nice and upload two chapters :D**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

"It's nice to be home" Nikki sighed as she walked through the front door two days later, Harry walked in behind her and put her bag on the floor before closing the door behind him with a smile on his face. He then walked over to Nikki and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed a kiss onto her neck.

"It's nice to have you home" he told her as she turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, a smile on her face "Who else is going to boss me around?"

"Cheeky" Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss making Nikki moan and grip his shoulders tightly. He then pulled away and leant his forehead on hers before he pressed a kiss onto her nose making Nikki giggle. Harry had noticed that while Nikki's moods fluctuated between her being happy then slightly depressed, she was gradually getting better but the doctor warned that she had a long way to go. Nikki had once again refused to see a psychologist but before she was discharged Dr Davies had pulled Harry to one side to once again reinforce that Nikki had to talk to someone. Harry had readily agreed and had received some numbers for other psychologists from the doctor.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" he asked as he kissed Nikki lazily again and she reached up and ran one hand slowly through his hair before she broke the kiss and played absentmindedly with his hair.

"Thank for everything" Nikki smiled at him and Harry just nodded and kissed her.

"I love being able to kiss you" he mumbled against her neck as he pressed soft kisses onto her skin making her tilt her head back slightly to give him better access.

"Harry you've been able to kiss me for weeks now" Nikki chuckled and Harry looked up at her before resting his forehead on hers with a small sigh.

"No I mean after all these years of _wanting _to kiss you, I finally can"

"Harry are you going all soppy on me?" Nikki giggled as she smoothed down the collar of Harry's shirt and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"No" Harry replied incredulously and pouted slightly "I don't do soppy, I express my feelings in a manly way"

"Of course you do handsome" Nikki nodded as she patted him on the shoulder "I believe you, many wouldn't"

She then extracted herself from his arms and walked through to the kitchen, Harry following close behind her.

"Nikki?" Harry said slowly as Nikki poured water into the kettle.

"Mmm?" she replied as she turned it on and walked to the cupboards to pull out two mugs and the coffee before putting them on the side. Harry leant against the doorway and watched her with a small smile on his face as he watched her every move.

"Did you mean what you said in the hospital? About getting married as soon as possible?"

Nikki just nodded and made a noise of confirmation before turning away and playing with one of the mugs.

"I mean if you don't want to get married straight away that's fine, I just..."

She was silenced by Harry's arms around her waist and his lips on hers as she turned her head to speak to him.

"I love you" he mumbled against her lips "So much. And I want you as my wife as soon as possible, so I can introduce you to everyone as Mrs Cunningham" he paused "Or Dr Cunningham..but then there would be two of us and that would just confuse poor Leo and.." he was silenced by Nikki's lips on his as his fiancé turned in his arms and looped hers around his neck, absentmindedly fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Thank you for the ring" she told him suddenly "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" Harry chuckled as he pressed a kiss onto the tip of her nose, making Nikki laugh loudly and blush.

"You _are_ being soppy" she giggled and Harry blushed as well and shrugged, his hands resting on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"I think..." Harry said slowly as he moved one hand to the small of her back and up her jumper, tracing patterns on her skin.

"Scary" Nikki interrupted and Harry pouted at her making her grin innocently at him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Harry sighed and gave Nikki a small smile before continuing "I think that I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight"

"Are you now Dr Cunningham?" Nikki replied coyly as she ran one hand through his hair, making it stick up slightly "and what if I want an early night?"

"I'll have to go by myself then" Harry told her with a sad look on his face, but the slight twitch of his lips gave away his true emotions "I'll sit in the restaurant all by myself, while everyone else has..." Nikki pulled his head down and attached her lips to his making Harry groan in surprise but Nikki moved away again just as quickly.

"As long as it's something with lots of calories and fat, unlike that hospital food" she made a disgusted face "Pizza Hut" she told him and he raised an eyebrow in amusement

"_Pizza Hut_?" he laughed incredulously and shrugged "I was thinking of something more..." he stopped when Nikki pouted and looked at him with those eyes she knew he couldn't resist "Nikki" he whined "Not the eyes. Fine, Pizza Hut it is"

"Thank you" Nikki laughed and kissed him again "I love you"

"and I love you" Harry replied as he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her soft skin, making her moan slightly but the phone ringing made Harry turn away and sigh.

"That's either mum or Leo calling to see how you are and if I got you home safely" he told Nikki as he walked over to the ringing device and answered it. "Hello"

Nikki smirked at him when he mouthed 'mum' to her and turned back to the long boiled kettle to boil the water again.

"Yes we got in about half an hour ago mum" Harry told the woman on the other end of the phone as he leant back against the counter behind him and rolled his eyes at Nikki who had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle. "Nikki's fine yes" Harry then nodded "Okay, by mum" he then held the phone out to Nikki who smiled and took it.

"Hello Sylvia" she said into it as she turned back to the now boiled kettle and poured the water out.

"_How are you really feeling?"_

"I'm feeling fine, honestly. They've put me on some slightly stronger anti-depressants though and I'm still getting used to them so my moods are all over the place at the moment"

While she was speaking Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and ran one hand up the front of her jumper and over her chest, chuckling into her neck as he heard her moan slightly.

"_You'll get better soon dear don't worry" _Sylvia told Nikki just as Harry's hand ran down the blonde woman's skirt and pulled it up slightly before running his hand up her tights covered thigh making Nikki's breath hitch slightly. _"and Harry is taking care of you?"_

"Of course he is" Nikki ground out as Harry rubbed her thigh slightly making her press back into him, his arousal pressing up against her back. Nikki felt her knees weaken as Harry's hand strayed higher for a few seconds before returning to her thigh then he moved away from her. Nikki could practically feel his amusement as she tried to get her mind to focus on the conversation again. Harry smirked at her as he backed out of the room and Nikki threw him a dirty look before turning her back on him and continuing her conversation.

"You bloody bastard" Nikki hissed a few minutes later as she stormed into the bedroom to see Harry sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face. Nikki marched over to him and pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him before Harry could even protest. Harry ran his hands up her legs before resting them on her hips and pulling down so she was laying on him. He then wrapped one arm around her back to stop her moving and allowed her to deepen the kiss. Nikki then broke away from him and propped herself up on her elbows before looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Forgive me?" Harry asked quietly and pouted as Nikki giggled loudly, her hair falling down, framing her face and tickling Harry slightly. She nodded and reached up to scoop her hair so it fell down her back instead before leaning back on her elbows.

"I suppose so" she nodded and kissed Harry lazily again.

* * *

**Went back to school today, eugh! and it snowed last night..but to top it off our heating broke so I woke up this morning to a freezing house.**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Added PWP wedding night content. Thanks to view_er1 on Lj for telling me this chapter needed a wedding night. :D**

* * *

"So what's it like to be Mrs Cunningham?" Harry asked as he pulled his new wife to one side during their wedding reception two months later. Nikki grinned and leant up to kiss him, Harry deepening the kiss straight away.

"Get a room you two" came a shout from across the room and Harry broke away and sighed.

"Bloody Mumford" he hissed and Nikki giggled loudly as he took her hand and led them both across the room to where Leo and Sylvia were standing, deep in conversation. "We will later, don't you worry" he called back to Mumford and the detective gave him a sarcastic smile back and turned back to talk to Jennings who was standing next to him. "Prick"

"Be nice" Nikki mumbled as she hit him on the arm and grinned as Leo enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You look beautiful" he told her as he moved away and looked her up and down, Nikki could have sworn his eyes were glassy.

"Thank you" Nikki blushed. She had chosen a simple straight white dress with long sleeves. The dress came halfway down her calves, the arms were lace, with straps of the material used to make the dress crisscrossing down them and she wore white shoes with a slight heel.

"I can't believe my little boy is married" Sylvia said tearfully as she rested her hand on Harry's suit clad arm as he blushed violently.

"Mum" he hissed and glanced behind him to Mumford and the rest of the people in the room while Nikki and Leo chuckled loudly "And you can back me up"

"Oh that's rarely any fun" Nikki replied instantly and both of them laughed loudly, Sylvia and Leo oblivious to the inside joke as they shared a confused look.

"Well anyway, now you're married you can start on giving me grandchildren" the older woman told them simply and both Harry and Nikki blushed bright red.

"Mum" Harry practically whined "Why..."

"We'll see what we can do" Nikki interrupted with a small smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around one of Harry's and Sylvia's eyes lit up when she heard this. Harry glanced down at his new wife and smiled before leaning down and kissing her gently.

----

Nikki was hardly in the house that evening when Harry had slammed the front door shut and had her backed up against the wall, his lips on hers. Nikki reached up and undid his tie before dropping it to the floor and preceding to undo his shirt as well and reuniting it with the tie. Harry broke the kiss before scooping Nikki quickly into his arms making her squeal slightly and wrap her arms around his neck, both of them smiling as Harry lowered his head to kiss her quickly again before he carried Nikki upstairs and to their bedroom. Dropping Nikki onto the bed he reached up to undo the clip that was holding Nikki's hair up and the long strands fell down her back as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You're so perfect" he whispered to her, making Nikki flush slightly and bow her head. Harry rested two of his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him "I love you"

"and I love you" Nikki replied and smiled coyly at him, running one hand over his chest "Now I want you.." she paused as Harry leant down and attached himself to her neck, kissing the soft skin there "to make love to me" she mumbled into his ear. Harry smiled into her neck and continued to kiss his way down the skin, pushing the sleeve of her wedding dress aside slightly so he could kiss along her shoulder. Harry then drew away and kiss her on the lips, allowing Nikki to place her hands on his shoulders and pull him closer but Harry moved away just as quickly. He reached behind Nikki, never breaking eye contact as he pulled the zip down and slowly pulled the dress down her chest slightly, allowing Nikki to take her arms out but Harry stopped and gave her a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked into her skin as he pressed small kisses down her chest, pulling the dress down as he did so but stopped when it reached the middle of her stomach before returning to the top of her chest.

"Harry I'm fine" Nikki giggled and gasped when her husband covered one of her bra covered breasts with his hand and ran his thumb over it as he kissed her, making Nikki moan into his mouth and reach up to pull him closer. Harry dipped his head and kissed his way over the top of one of her breasts, then the other before reaching around and unclipping the bra and dropping it to the floor. He then returned his mouth to his wife's breasts and ran his tongue over the tips causing Nikki to arch up into him and moan quietly, her eyes flickering shut as Harry chuckled, the vibrations running through Nikki.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as he replaced his mouth with his hand, she had never had a man who had made so close to release so fast, but she knew Harry would make her wait and take his time with her, and for that she loved him even more. Harry then reached down and pulled Nikki's wedding dress down further kissing the skin as it was revealed to him, Nikki's breathing become more erratic as he got lower. Harry finally pulled the dress off her and dropped it to the floor before kissing his way up one of her legs and to her thigh. "Harry please"

"Please what sweetheart?" Harry asked as he looked up, one of his hands on her other thigh, stroking it slightly "You shouldn't be so impatient"

He then went back to kissing his way up her leg and nibbled slightly at her inner thigh, making Nikki gasp and involuntarily arch up, her hands gripping the duvet next to her. Harry grinned into her thigh and gripped her other one even tighter as his own arousal pressed painfully against his trousers. Pressing one last kiss onto her skin he moved away from Nikki causing her to moan at the loss of contact and open her eyes to observe him as he stood and undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, he then did the same to his boxers and Nikki's eyes darkened as she ran her eyes over his arousal and she licked her lips. She then propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at Harry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked as he climbed back over her and ran one hand over her leg and up to her thigh again.

"Harry I've already told you I'm fine" Nikki laughed but gasped as Harry rubbed himself against her still cotton covered centre, she was so aroused she almost came there and then and it took her an awful lot of concentration not to do so. "Harry I need you..because..I'm not going..to..be able..to last" Nikki panted as Harry pressed a finger to her centre through her knickers, an innocent look on his face "yes" his wife breathed as she leant her head back "oh..Harry.." she bucked against his hand as she felt herself clench and moaned out his name loudly as she shuddered , gripping the sheets tightly in her fists.

"Harry" she whispered as she collapsed onto the bed and Harry grinned down at her with that insufferable grin of his and Nikki couldn't help but giggle loudly, still elated from her strong orgasm. Harry leant down and kissed her before whispering in her ear.

"One touch from me and you're screaming my name" he licked her shell of her ear and Nikki felt her arousal growing again as his own brushed against her stomach. Nikki found that all coherent thought flew from her mind as Harry moved down her body and pulled her knickers slowly down her legs before dropping them to the floor and returning to his original position, kissing her inner thighs softly, Nikki's small sighs and moans driving him crazy. He then leaned closer and pressed a small kiss onto her centre making Nikki buck against him and reach down to press him closer to her, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Can I taste you Nikki?" Harry whispered and Nikki could only nod and let out a whimper as her head fell back onto the bed as Harry flicked his tongue out and gripped her thighs tightly to stop her moving.

"Harry..yes..there please.." Nikki panted as Harry quickened his pace before moving back slightly and inserting two fingers into her quickly making her hips thrust up and clench around him before she screamed his name unexpectedly. "God..." Nikki sighed as she licked her lips and Harry looked up at her with a proud but predatory smile on his face "No-one's..no-one's.." she tried to speak as Harry crawled up her body and positioned himself over her "..ever...made me..twice" was all Nikki got out as Harry nuzzled his face into her neck "Thank you"

"I haven't finished yet" Harry told her quietly making Nikki shiver in anticipation "You are even more beautiful when you're..naked" he pressed a kiss onto her neck "and.." another kiss onto her shoulder "screaming" a kiss to one breast "my" another to her other breast "name". He then pressed himself slowly into her making both of them moan, Nikki throwing her head back against the bed, both of them getting used to the new feeling of being filled by, and filling, the other one.

"You..okay?" Harry breathed and Nikki nodded vigorously before pressing her hips up to meet him. Harry took that as a message that Nikki was okay for him to continue and started to move in her, his breaths coming in short gasps as Nikki thrust her hips up to meet his pace, her eyes fluttering shut as she reached up and gripped Harry's shoulders. "Nikki..oh..Nikki yes" Harry panted as his pace increased and Nikki scraped her nails down his back, drawing blood slightly before reaching up and burying one hand in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Nikki ran her hands down Harry's back before grabbing his arse, pulling him even closer in her as she wrapped her legs even tighter around him, allowing him to push even deeper into her. Nikki's gasps grew louder as she found herself near release and for the third time that evening she thrust up against Harry and tightened around him before shouting his name, her head falling back and her eyes fluttering shut. Harry thrust into her one last time before he took shuddered and Nikki's names tumbled from his lips in a loud moan as he emptied himself into her. He then lowered his head and rested his forehead on hers, both with tired but satisfied smiles on their faces. Harry then proceeded to kiss his wife lazily for a few minutes, their bodies still joined together.

"That was.." Nikki whispered as she tried to find the right word for it, but couldn't.

"I know" Harry nodded but didn't attempt to move away from her.

"No-one has ever..treated..me like..that" Nikki told him as she snuggled down in the bed slightly, trying to get her breathing under control, and Harry regrettably eased himself out of her making them both moan at the loss of contact but quickly lay down next to her and covered them both with the duvet. "and no-one's ever made me come three times either"

"Glad I could help" Harry chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her stomach and pulled her into him, pressing his lips to her shoulder. Nikki sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied sleepily before she closed her eyes, Harry following soon behind her.

-----

Later on, they lay in each other's arms, Nikki with her head on Harry's chest, one arm slung over his stomach. Harry with one arm around her back, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the soft skin.

"I'm glad we waited" Nikki whispered quietly to Harry as she turned her head so she was facing him. Harry chuckled and reached up to move some of her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"So am I" he admitted with a nod "It was more special"

Nikki nodded and let out a contended sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Nikki?" Harry asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Mmm?" Nikki replied, her eyes still shut.

"Will you come off the pill?"

Nikki opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her husband and nodded, a smile spreading over her face. Harry grinned down at her and Nikki leant up and propped herself on her elbows so she was leaning over him, her hair falling down and tickling his face until Harry reached up and gently pushed it back behind her ears.

"I think we need more practice in baby making though" he told her seriously and Nikki laughed before kissing him. She pushed him back onto the bed and ran her hands down his chest, smiling as she felt his obvious arousal against her stomach. Harry went to sit up and take control of the situation but Nikki straddled him and rocked herself against his rapidly hardening erection making Harry fall back onto the bed with a moan.

"Good boy" she whispered, her eyes dark with her arousal and Harry moaned at her words, biting his lip. "Now I want you to be quiet and don't make a noise. Understand?"

Harry just nodded, he had never been so aroused in his life and thrust up against his wife trying to bury himself in her but she giggled and moved away from him, tutting and shaking her head.

"and I thought you were a good boy" she muttered and shook her head again.

"Nikki please" Harry whispered

"I thought I told you to be quiet" Nikki told him as she leant down and kissed him on the lips, rubbing herself against his arousal making him moan loudly into her mouth. Nikki then broke away and kissed her way down his chest and stomach before running her tongue along the top of his erection.

"Oh God Nikki" Harry cried out at the unexpected sensation and Nikki then ran her tongue all the way down one side before running it back to the tip, Harry's breathing ragged as she scraped her fingers up the other side as well. "Fuck"

"I told you not to speak" Nikki muttered against his member, the vibrations running through his body and making his brain lose all thought. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he gripped the duvet next to him as a long loud moan escaped his lips and Nikki increased her pace. Harry bucked up as he couldn't take any more and he moaned her name loudly and shuddered, emptying himself into her mouth.

"Nikki" he gasped as he looked down to see Nikki licking her lips, a coy smile on her face.

------

"What if I can't get pregnant?" Nikki suddenly asked the next day as she and Harry lazed around the house before they set off for their honeymoon the day after.

"Why do you ask that?" Harry enquired softly and went to sit down next to his wife and wrap one arm around her shoulder allowing Nikki to lean into him.

"What if what happened when I was fifteen stopped me being able to get pregnant?" Nikki whispered as she bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears "I mean it happens doesn't it?"

"Nikki" Harry sighed "There is nothing wrong with you and we will have a baby in no time"

"How do you know?" Nikki asked almost hysterically and Harry saw a danger of her getting like she was in the hospital all those months ago.

"Nikki stop" Harry told her forcibly and gripped her shoulders tightly to force her to look at him "_Nothing _is wrong with you. You will be pregnant soon I promise"

"You can't promise that Harry" Nikki sniffed before she wrenched herself out of Harry's grip and fled from the room. Harry was put out for a minute before he stood up and followed her upstairs and found her sitting on their bed crying. He sighed and walked over to her before crouching down in front of her and taking her hands in his and resting them on her knees.

"Nikki look at me"

She didn't.

"Nikki _look _at me" he said more forcibly and she did as she was told, tears falling down her face "It is very rare that women become infertile after something like that. You know that Nikki" he paused and frowned "Unless there's something you're not telling me"

"No Harry" Nikki shook her head, knowing what he was thinking "I never got any form of.." she swallowed heavily "abortion. And I never got ill. I promise"

"Then why are you worrying sweetheart?" he asked her softly and rested one hand on her cheek.

"I just..I want to be a mum so much, and I know how much Sylvia wants to be a grandma and you want to be a daddy, and I don't want to...disappoint...you..all" she was sobbing by the end of it and Harry reached up and gently brought her down to him and wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his lap, her body shaking. He had to calm her down, he didn't want any sort of relapse of her depression, she had been doing very well since she had come out of hospital.

"Ssh" he soothed as he ran one hand over her hair "If you keep thinking like that you're going to make yourself ill again"

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered into his shirt as she clung to him, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down before she reached up and wiped her face free of tears. "I love you so much, for putting up with me"

"Well no one else will" Harry joked and Nikki laughed loudly "but seriously, I love you Nikki and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I'm glad about that because I'm not letting you go" Nikki responded and leant up to kiss him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Nikki where you going?" Harry mumbled sleepily a few days later as Nikki swung her legs over the side of their hotel bed and reached over for her dressing gown. Harry opened his eyes slightly and reached over to wrap one arm around his wife's naked waist and pulled her back down onto the bed, making Nikki laugh loudly. Harry chuckled and leant down to press a kiss onto her lips before running one hand down her bare body. Nikki however shrugged him off with a quiet laugh and sat up again.

"I need to use the toilet" she giggled as she stood up and wrapped her dressing gown around her, her eyes wandering down her husband's naked torso and she nodded approvingly before wandering out of the room. Harry just smirked and lay back down on the bed, running one hand through his messy hair. He then glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past eight in the morning, they really did tire themselves out the night before. Harry chuckled at this thought and glanced to the doorway when Nikki walked back into the room, completely naked apart from the dressing gown which she didn't even bother to tie up this time. Harry's throat went completely dry as he ran his eyes down Nikki's body then back up to her face where he saw a coy smile.

"Yes?" she asked innocently and cocked her head to one side slightly.

"Come back to bed" Harry told her and Nikki didn't need telling twice.

---------------

"Please tell me why a normal two weeks doesn't go as quickly as our honeymoon two weeks" Harry enquired to Nikki as they walked back into their house after two weeks away.

"Relativity my dear husband" Nikki replied with a giggle and Harry grinned before depositing their suitcases on the floor of the living room "Leave them until later. Drink?"

"Coffee please" Harry responded as he followed Nikki through to the kitchen and leant against the doorframe, observing his wife carefully with a smile on his face. "I should call mum, tell her we're home safely"

"She'll ask what we did" Nikki warned him.

"We did a lot" Harry replied incredulously as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder "I mean our activities were very strenuous"

Nikki giggled loudly and shrugged, she couldn't deny that.

"I'll wait until tomorrow" Harry decided after a while as Nikki handed him his mug of coffee "Thanks. She'll keep me on the phone for hours"

"Because she's interested in your life" Nikki told him as they walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa with a groan.

"But she'll ask what we did" Harry whined and pouted "We were on our honeymoon, what does she think we did?"

"She only does it to embarrass you" Nikki giggled and Harry poked her in the ribs making her squeal.

"And you join in" he laughed and Nikki leant up to kiss him.

"My poor husband" she pouted and Harry grinned before taking the mug out of her hand and putting it on the table, doing the same with his.

"Harry, what...?" Nikki was cut off by Harry's lips on hers and she grabbed his hand and stood up, dragging him towards the stairs.

-----------------

"Nikki" Leo called from his office the next day "A body has just been called in"

Nikki looked up from the newspaper she was reading and sighed in relief before standing up and wandering over to Leo's office and walking in.

"It's a suicide by the looks of things" Leo told her noncommittally without looking away from his screen and Nikki just nodded before picking up the information from his desk "Are you sure you want it?" he asked quietly

"Leo.." Nikki sighed and the older man shrugged

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might not want.."

"Leo it's fine" Nikki chuckled "I can't hide from it forever"

"If you're sure" Leo told her uncertainly and Nikki just rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking out of the room.

Downstairs in the main entrance of the lab Nikki met up with Jennings.

"Hey Dan" she greeted and shook his hand.

The detective gave her a warm smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Morning. How was the honeymoon?" he asked as they started to walk towards the car park. Nikki opened her mouth to reply when a shout from behind them made them turn around.

"Nikki"

"Oh God" Nikki whispered and both of them turned to see William jogging through the entrance towards then. Jennings reached up and placed a comforting hand on her arm and Nikki gave him a grateful smile as he stepped forward so he was in front of her slightly.

"I thought we warned you to stay away from Nikki" the detective squared up to the blonde haired man while Nikki turned away slightly.

"I was a bit surprised when I knocked on your door a few days ago and some other woman opened the door to me" William completely ignored Jennings and addressed Nikki instead.

"Well I've moved" Nikki snapped at him and tugged on Jennings' arm "Come on"

"Because of me?"

"Oh get off your high horse William" Nikki told him loudly "Not everything is about you. Come on" she repeated to the detective who ran his eyes over the other man and nodded.

"Nikki please" William shouted as they walked off towards the car park again, people mingling in the entrance hall glanced their way "It's dad. He's dying"

Nikki stopped walking instantly and took a deep breath before turning and smirking at the blonde man.

"Good"

---

"So how was your honeymoon?" Jennings asked again as they drove along to the crime scene, there had been silence for the first ten minutes.

"It was good" Nikki mumbled as she stared out of the window "We spent most of it in bed"

The detective laughed loudly and Nikki couldn't help the smile that broke over her face as she turned to see him nodding.

"Harry's idea of course" Nikki added with a grin and Jennings smirked.

"Of course"

There was then more silence as they drove along, Nikki turning back to stare out of the window, wondering if what William was saying was true or whether it was a ploy to get her to talk to them both. Nikki knew he was capable of something as sick as that.

"Do you think he was lying?" Nikki asked Jennings suddenly "William"

"I don't know him" the detective replied with a sigh "Maybe you should ask..."

"No" Nikki interrupted "I mean as a detective, could you see he was lying?"

"There was nothing I could see to indicate he was making that up" Jennings informed her quietly and Nikki let out a slow breath "But for all I know he could be a good liar"

"He is" Nikki nodded "He always has been. _God _why do they always have to come and mess me around and screw my life up?" she whispered tearfully but pushed them away, she wouldn't cry over them, they weren't worth it. "It's because of them I..." she stopped abruptly and swallowed heavily before taking in a shaky breath and wiping her eyes. Jennings glanced at her worriedly before looking back at the road and trying to think of something to say.

"It's because of them you...?" he asked slowly but Nikki just shook her head and waved him off.

"Doesn't matter"

"You should talk to Harry about it" Jennings then suggested and Nikki made a small noise.

"I will" she muttered.

-------

"Nikki are you feeling okay?" Harry asked during dinner that evening as Nikki pushed her food around her plate, not eating any of it "You're not ill are you?"

"Harry do you think William is capable of lying to me about my father dying?" she enquired, ignoring Harry's questions completely.

"Yes" Harry replied simply and reached over the table to entwine their hands "Why?"

"Because he turned up at the lab again today and told me that my father is dying" Nikki told him calmly and glanced up at him "I don't know whether to believe him or not"

Harry swallowed a mouthful of wine and leant forward on the table with a small sigh.

"And you think he's only saying it to get you to talk to them again" he stated and Nikki smiled and nodded.

"You know me well"

"That's because I'm your husband" Harry replied with a cheeky grin, before shrugging "and I'm brilliant"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand slightly, her eyes betraying her true confusion about the situation.

"I don't know what to do" she admitted and bit her lip slightly "I either go back to them and they play me for the fool I am because I did, or he really is dying. What do I do Harry?"

"What do _you _think you should do? I can't help you make that decision if you don't know what you want yourself"

"I don't know" Nikki sobbed as she covered her face with her free hand and Harry squeezed her hand and rubbed the top with his thumb as Nikki took a deep breath to steady her voice "After I'd left him and was in the car I felt I _really _needed those anti-depressants. It's always _them_ who make me want to..." she stopped and shook her head.

"You didn't think of.." Harry asked quietly and Nikki shook her head again.

"I don't know what I thought" she replied "I want them both out of my life Harry. When we have children I don't want them to see their mother break down because her screwed up family have walked back into her life"

Harry stood up and walked over to Nikki and she got to her feet as well and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her cry. Harry closed his eyes with a sigh and rested his cheek on the top of Nikki's head, wishing he could make all her pain go away, she didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

**How come the rest of the country has snow and we don't down here? I want snow days damn it weather! XD.**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was awake before Nikki the next morning but decided to let her have a lay in while he got ready for work. He tried to be as quiet as possible and knew he succeeded when he walked back into the bedroom to see Nikki still fast asleep, a small smile on her face and the duvet right up to her chin. Harry hated having to wake her up with knew he had to, so he walked quietly over to his wife and gently shook her shoulder.

"Nikki" he said softly but she just groaned slightly and snuggled further into the bed, making Harry chuckle slightly "Nikki darling, you have to get up" he whispered and pulled the duvet away from her slightly.

"Leave me alone" she muttered and attempted to grab the duvet but Harry gripped it tightly "I'm sleeping"

"You sound awake to me" Harry laughed and leant down to press a kiss onto her lips "You have to get up for work"

Nikki opened her eyes slowly and looked her husband up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Well" Nikki said slowly as she reached up and started to undo the belt on his trousers "We could stay in bed a bit longer"

Harry however moved Nikki's hands away from him and did his belt up, making Nikki pout and turn over so she was laying on her back, a coy smile on her face.

"We have to get to work" he smiled and leant down to kiss her quickly "and I'll make it up to you when we get home" he added and Nikki propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" Harry replied and kissed her again "Now you get ready and I'll make coffee"

"I love you" Nikki told him and Harry smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed the soft skin, Nikki leaning her head back to give him better access.

"I love you" Harry mumbled into her neck but then drew away, making Nikki moan at the loss of contact. He pressed a kiss onto her nose "Now get up"

Forty-five minutes later Nikki walked into the kitchen fully dressed in a knee length skirt, tights and jumper, her hair loose but curled slightly. Harry's throat went dry when he saw her and a grin his mother and Leo had named 'the love struck grin' spread over his face.

"You look beautiful" he told Nikki as she went to walk past him to the coffee machine but he reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you" Nikki replied before he kissed her passionately, running one hand up her thigh and hitching the skirt up slightly. "I don't think so Dr Cunningham" she giggled as she broke away "I gave you the opportunity earlier but you said no"

"Nikki" Harry whined as she moved away from him and turned to the coffee machine, and in doing so turning her back on Harry who smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "How am I meant you resist you when you are so beautiful" he whispered into her neck as he ran one hand up her thigh again, this time Nikki didn't protest "and you have a skirt on which makes it very easy for me"

Nikki couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she felt his arousal pressing into her back and she let her head fall back onto his shoulders as he hooked his fingers around her tights and knickers.

"Do you want me Nikki?" he murmured and pulled the tights and knickers down slightly, teasing her.

"Yes" Nikki breathed out as her chest heaved but Harry moved his hands away from her and she let out what sounded to both of them like a whine but stopped once she heard the buckle of Harry's belt being undone and his zip being pulled down. She didn't turn around though but heard the trousers fall to the floor, along with, Nikki hoped, Harry's boxers. Harry's arms were then around her waist again but soon ran up her skirt and the top of her tights and knickers which he drew very slowly down her legs, both of their breathing harsh and erratic. He then spun her around and hitched her skirt up so it bunched around her hips and pushed himself slowly into her making them both moan loudly. Nikki's eyes fluttered shut and she gripped Harry's shoulders tightly as he began to move in her. "Oh God Harry, harder" Nikki moaned and Harry complied with this, pushing her back so she hit the counter behind her and lifting her up so Nikki could wrap her legs around his waist. Nikki buried her face in his neck, her moans and whimpers vibrating through Harry as he clutched her closer to him, trying to get even deeper within her.

"Nikki" he panted "Nikki I..need..too.."

Nikki tightened her legs around Harry and gripped his shoulders so hard her knuckles went white, before she moaned loudly and called out his name into his neck, shuddering as she did so. Harry couldn't hold out any longer when he heard and felt this and he had to grip the counter behind Nikki with one hand as he panted her name into her hair.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, trying to get their breathing under control. Nikki then giggled and pressed a kiss onto Harry's neck before he put her down on the floor and kissed her on the lips, their chests still heaving.

"I wouldn't mind you waking me up that way _every _morning" Nikki told him with a large smile on her face and Harry smirked before kissing her again.

Surprisingly, Harry and Nikki got to work earlier than they usually did and walked through the main entrance hall of the lab hand in hand, a few policemen and woman along with some people from the lab mingled around before their working day officially started. Nikki had grown quiet since they had got out of the car and Harry was worried, he glanced down at her and saw a frown on his wife's face as they walked along.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly and Nikki looked up at him and nodded, giving him a smile that he could see was forced. "Nikki" Harry chided "I'm your husband, you can't lie to me that easily"

"I'm just thinking about yesterday and what I'm going to do about what William told me" Nikki admitted.

"What are you going to do?" Harry enquired

"Yes Nikki what are you going to do?" came a voice from behind them and they turned to see William standing there "Are you going to run away again? Or are you going to try and kill yourself?"

Gone was the nice guy that Harry had first seen trying to get back in touch with his sister, in front of him was a sarcastic, bitter man. Nikki moved closer to Harry slightly and he wrapped one arm around her waist. William smirked.

"Just stay away from Nikki" Harry warned before he gently pushed Nikki towards the stairs.

"You owe me Nikki" William told her and Nikki stopped and turned back to him with a frown on her face "If it wasn't for me you would be six feet under with that bitch we called a mother"

"You bastard" Nikki hissed as she took a step forward "How dare you"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" William interrupted and looked her up and down with undisguised disgust on his face "You should be worshiping the ground I walk on"

Harry stepped forward and rested his hands on the tops of Nikki's arms.

"Nikki please" he whispered into her ear but Nikki shrugged him off.

"I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire" Nikki shouted at him and William swung his fist back and slammed it into her face as hard as he could. Nikki stumbled back into Harry and clutched at her face, blood pouring from between her fingers as her eyes filled with tears of pain and terror. Harry grabbed William by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, surprised at his own strength.

"You're going to regret that" he hissed at the man and there were shouts behind him before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry we'll take it from here"

It was Dan Jennings. Harry glanced behind him at the detective who nodded before he let go of the other man and went instantly back to Nikki who was trembling, looking like she was in shock, blood pouring from her nose and covering her face and hands, tears falling down her face.

"Come here" Harry whispered and took her hand in his before leading her upstairs to the labs, he could feel her trembling violently and tried to quell his anger so not to scare her even more than she was already. "Sit down" he told her softly and sat her at his desk before walking over to the sink and pouring warm water into a bowl, grabbing some tissues and a towel as he did so. He then pulled up a chair next to his wife and held some tissue over her nose, pinching it slightly causing her to wince. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he ran his free hand over Nikki's hair, her body still shaking. A few minutes later Harry pulled the tissue away and saw her nose had stopped bleeding but the blood had dried on her hands, her blouse and face. Harry put the tissue on the desk and dipped the towel in the still warm water just as Leo walked into the room.

"Morn...what happened?" he asked instantly as he walked quickly over to them.

"Nikki's _brother _decided to pay her another visit" Harry told Leo as he gently wiped the dried blood from Nikki's face "and he punched her"

"Where is he?" Leo asked as he placed one hand on Nikki's shoulder but drew it away again as she flinched. Harry and Leo shared a look over her shoulder before the younger man went back to cleaning his wife up.

"Detective Jennings took him" Harry replied "Which is good because I would have done something that would have got me into trouble"

Leo just nodded and glanced worriedly at Nikki who was just staring at the floor, her eyes glassy and her body shaking.

"I think she's in shock" Harry added as he gently wiped around Nikki's nose, he flinched slightly himself when Nikki winced "I'm sorry" he told her, before gripping her bloody hand in his free one. "It was a hard punch" he told Leo and finished cleaning Nikki's face.

"Is anything broken?" Leo enquired and Harry just shrugged and glanced at Nikki's face.

"I don't think so. Just badly bruised" he told the older man and started to clean Nikki's hands, conscious that he was shaking as well. "That _bastard_" he hissed out and had to take a deep breath to calm himself before focussing all of his attention back on his wife. "Maybe I should take her to the hospital"

"No" Nikki mumbled quietly and squeezed Harry's hand "Not the hospital. Please"

"Maybe you should take her home" Leo told Harry who didn't need telling twice, but finished cleaning Nikki up. He stood up to dispose of the bloody tissues and water just as Nikki leant over and vomited over the floor. Harry instantly put what he was holding back on his desk and moved Nikki's loose hair away from her face as she sat up, her bottom lip quivering. Leo then handed her a glass of water and she took it with a shaking hand, the water spilling over the top until Harry covered her hand with his to steady her as she took a large gulp. "Take her home Harry" Leo told Harry more forcibly and the younger man nodded and took his wife's hand in his.

"Come on Nikki"

"Not to the hospital" Nikki shook her head vigorously and let out a small sob as this hurt her bruised nose which started to bleed again. Harry quickly pressed a tissue to her nose again and Nikki reached up and held it shakily while Harry went around cleaning up the rest of the blood and vomit.

The lab door opened and both male pathologists looked up to see Detective Jennings walk into the room and march over to them.

"I've charged him with assault" he told them and shot a concerned glance at Nikki who didn't respond to anything but stared at the floor, visibly shaking. "with his former drug charges it should hold up"

"Good" Harry spat as he walked back over to his wife and crouched down in front of her to check her nose, which had once again stopped bleeding "Try his father next"

* * *

**Poor Nikki....I feel really bad for being mean to !**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as they got home Harry had taken Nikki upstairs, helped her change into her pyjamas and put her to bed. In that entire time she hadn't said a word.

Harry walked back into their bedroom and glanced over the bed where Nikki was curled up, facing away from him. He bit his lip as he walked over and crouched down next to the bed.

"Nikki, I have some painkillers for you" he told her softly and Nikki glanced at him and nodded before sitting up slightly and taking the glass of water and tablets from him before handing the glass back to him and laying down again. Harry pulled the duvet further up her body and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead and unnecessarily smoothing her hair down, smiling slightly when she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

----

A few hours later and Harry was sitting downstairs on his laptop catching up on his paperwork but his mind kept straying to the woman in bed upstairs. He sighed loudly and linked his fingers together before leaning on them and staring up at the ceiling, worrying about Nikki. She had said barely five words since she had got punched and the last time he had checked on her she was asleep but still shaking. Harry was worried about her mental health and how this would affect her. He let out a sigh and closed his laptop before looking up and seeing Nikki walking into the room in her baggy pyjamas, her blonde hair a mess.

"Nikki. You should be in bed" Harry told her and went to stand up but Nikki walked over to him and climbed onto his lap and curling up. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead before running one hand over her hair. "How are you feeling?"

She just shrugged.

"Do you want some more painkillers?"

She shook her head. Harry took the opportunity to check out her face and saw that it was slightly swollen and looking a bit purple.

"Wait here" he whispered before standing up and placing her on the chair before walking into the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later with a small bag of frozen food wrapped in a small tea-towel and picked Nikki up gently and put her back on his lap again. He then held her tightly against him and pressed the towel against her nose. Nikki let out a small scream and tried to shove him away but Harry held her tightly against him even as she started crying with the pain.

"No" she sobbed "Please Harry" she begged, tugging on Harry's heart "It hurts. Stop hurting me" she yelled the last part and shoved him away before climbing off his lap, tears streaming down her face as she backed away.

"Nikki I'm sorry, it will help" Harry told her as he stood up but she shook her head and started sobbing loudly.

"You hurt me" she shouted and Harry shook his head and threw the tea-towel on the table as he walked towards her but she backed away until her back hit the wall.

"I'm so sorry" Harry whispered as he gently gathered her into his arms, surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him.

"I know" she whimpered as her bottom lip trembled, her body shaking "Can I have those painkillers?"

"Of course you can beautiful" Harry told her "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No" Nikki shook her head "I'll sit down here"

Harry just nodded and led her over to the sofa where she curled her legs under herself and Harry covered her with s blanket and pressed a kiss onto her forehead before walking out of the room to find painkillers. When Harry came back in he handed Nikki the tablets and water before sitting down and letting her move closer to him, she took the tablets and Harry put the glass on the table. Nikki draped one arm over his stomach and rested her head on her husband's chest.

"He always was violent" Nikki told him, her voice slightly impaired by her bruised nose and Harry ran his fingers gently down her cheek. "and he used to have ways of getting people to do what he wanted"

"So do you" Harry told her with a chuckle "One look from your eyes and I'm practically bowing down at your feet"

This made Nikki chuckle loudly and Harry grinned at getting her to laugh.

"He always used to do the nice guy routine until they either caved in and he got nasty, or they didn't and he _still_ got nasty"

"Don't think of him" Harry told her "Jennings has arrested him for assault, it should go down well with his previous drug convictions"

"Good" Nikki nodded "I can get on with my life now?"

"Of course you can" Harry nodded "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No I'm fine. It's just a bit sore that's all"

"I love you" Harry told her as he leant down and pressed a kiss onto her lips

"and I love you" Nikki nodded and gave him a smile as she rested one hand on his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb "Take me to bed"

-----

The next morning Harry walked into the kitchen just to see Nikki downing tablets that weren't painkillers. She looked up at him and then at the floor, ashamed of herself.

"Nikki" Harry sighed as he walked over and lifted her chin up with two of his fingers and pressed a kiss onto her lips "Don't be ashamed"

Nikki just shrugged and threw the bottle of anti-depressants on the table before turning away from him.

"I don't want to take them anymore Harry, I hate them. But after yesterday..." she took a deep breath and Harry leant back against the counter next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You won't have to see them any more soon because he's getting locked up and your father isn't brave enough to come and see you on his own. Not with all of your police friends"

"Victor" Nikki told him as she turned her head to face him "Not my father, Victor"

"Well they were the source of most of your.." he paused

"Depression Harry, you can say it" Nikki smiled and Harry leant over to kiss her before shrugging

"They were the source of your depression so maybe you'll wean yourself off them"

"Wean myself off them?" Nikki repeated with a laugh and stepped in front of him with a grin on her face, the purple of her bruise more noticeable than the day before "What am I? A baby?"

"Well speaking of babies" Harry told her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, Nikki looping her arms around the back of Harry's neck. "How about we go and practice making one"

-----

"Nikki dear how are you feeling?" Sylvia asked that evening as soon as she walked into the house, completely ignoring Harry who had opened the front door for her. Nikki just grinned at Harry over Sylvia's shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine mum thanks" Harry told her sarcastically

"Well you weren't the one who was hit round the face" Sylvia responded before turning back to Nikki and gently placing a hand on the younger woman's face. "How are you?" she asked again

"Sore" Nikki replied "And I can't breathe properly"

"It's not broken is it?" Sylvia asked, concerned for her daughter-in-law as she glanced at the slight purple mark on her face.

"No" Nikki shook her head and suddenly gripped Sylvia's arm and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" the older woman enquired, Harry being in the kitchen.

"Don't worry" Nikki replied as she sat down on the sofa "Just felt a bit dizzy that's all, it's normal for the anti-depressants I have" she patted the sofa next to her and Sylvia sat down with a concerned look on her face "I had to take some this morning. First time in a while"

"What are they doing about him?" Sylvia enquired as Harry walked back into the room and handed them both their drinks "Thank you"

"Thanks" Nikki nodded to Harry as she cradled the drink in her hands "They've charged him with assault" she told Sylvia who smiled slightly.

"Good" the older woman replied "That's the least they can do"

"It'll hold up well with the drugs convictions" Harry added as he walked into the room carrying his own drink and seating himself in the armchair. Nikki just nodded and glanced down into her mug, stirring it slowly.

* * *

**How come everywhere else in the country has epic snow and we have none down here? :( I wanted a snow day so I could do fanfics..when I'm meant to be revising ;)**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh God I look like I was punched" Nikki moaned the next day as she looked in the mirror to see that the purple was more prominent that the day before. Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Funny that" he replied and Nikki turned and glared at him.

"Don't you understand Harry?" she asked almost hysterically "People are going to see this" she motioned to her face "and their conclusions will fall on you, because you are my husband"

"But.." Harry stuttered, he knew she was right of course "I would never.."

"I know" Nikki interrupted with a sigh and walked over to him, straightening his tie unnecessarily "But that's how people's minds work"

Harry sighed and reached up to gently stroke Nikki's cheek.

"I should have protected you" he told her "I'm your husband"

"Harry" Nikki chided "It was too quick for you to do anything. Now stop moping around we need to get to work"

"Yes ma'am" Harry mumbled against her lips before kissing her, allowing Nikki to loop her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He then ran one hand up the back of Nikki's jumper but she pushed him away and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it Harry" she giggled as he kissed her again but she moved away from him "We have to get to work" she repeated

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Harry whined as he reached for Nikki but she backed away, laughing and shaking her head.

"No" she replied and walked out of the bedroom, Harry following closely behind her.

"Leo would thank us in a few months when he's godfather and uncle to our child" Harry called out to her and Nikki grinned as she turned around, allowing Harry to catch up with her and quickly draw her into a kiss, backing her against the wall and kissing down her neck.

"You're insatiable Harry" she laughed and Harry nodded into her neck as he started to undo the buttons on her blouse but Nikki slapped his hands away and did them back up again.

"It's you" Harry told her as he once again pushed her hands away and undid the buttons, Nikki didn't stop him this time as he pushed the blouse off her shoulders and onto the floor before the bra joined them "You shouldn't be so beautiful and I wouldn't want to make love to you all the time"

------

"You're late" Leo told them as Harry and Nikki walked into his office.

"We were..."

"Don't want to know" Leo interrupted Harry with a laugh and Nikki giggled loudly "How are you?" he asked her

"My face in painful" Nikki admitted with a small wince as pain shot from her nose "and no I don't think it's broken"

"You can have some time off" Leo told her and she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly

"Leo" she chided "It's not going to impede my work, or do you just want to get rid of me?"

"That was our plan really" Harry nodded with a smirk on his face "Leo and I are having a sordid affair with each other"

"Oh really?" Nikki asked as Leo chuckled loudly and Harry nodded, a smile breaking over his face "Well it's a good job I took Bob Mumford up on that offer he gave me"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked quickly, but a smirk broke over his face "_Mumford_?"

"It was a joke Harry" Nikki laughed and Harry rolled his eyes and nodded while Leo shook his head at their antics.

"Now children if you're not going to do anything productive go and do some paperwork" he told them and waved them out of his office "and I mean paperwork" he added and looked at them over the top of his glasses "I was married you know"

Harry smirked at him while Nikki blushed and smiled before both of them walked out of the office and seated themselves at their desks.

-------

"Ah there you are" Nikki grinned as she walked into the locker room to see Harry getting dressed again after he had performed an autopsy on an elderly woman who looked like she had died falling down some stairs.

"Hey sweetheart" Harry smiled as he took her hand in his and stood up, giving her a kiss.

"I was just coming to tell you that I'm going for lunch with your mum"

"Well isn't that nice" Harry joked "Am I not invited?"

"No" Nikki replied simply but a smile broke over her face "Unless you want to sit and listen to girly chat over your lunch"

"No thanks" Harry told her quickly and shook his head while Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him again "I'll see you later"

"I love you"

"I love you" Harry nodded as Nikki walked out of the door.

------

"So what is it you want to talk about without Harry around?" Sylvia asked Nikki as they sat in a small restaurant, both of them nursing mugs between their hands. Nikki took a deep breath and blew it out slowly again before answering.

"I'm late" she told her mother-in-law before taking a sip of her coffee, observing the older woman over the top of her mug as a smile spread over Sylvia's face.

"How late?"

"A week" Nikki replied as she placed her mug back on the table "But" she added quickly as Sylvia opened her mouth to say something "There is no way I am more than three weeks"

"When did you two first have sex?" Sylvia asked bluntly but Nikki was used to that by now so didn't blush at all.

"Our wedding night" she replied with a small smile on her face "We're both glad we waited"

"So you could be pregnant" Sylvia grinned "That's brilliant"

"Or I could not be and it could just be some glitch in my body clock because come on Sylvia, no-one gets pregnant _that _quickly" Nikki scoffed "I mean yeah we've had lots of sex but that's not the point"

"The point is you are a week late" Sylvia told her "Which is a big indicator"

"Two weeks" Nikki whispered across the table "We've been sleeping together for two weeks, that's all. It's not possible"

"Yes it is and you know it" Sylvia replied instantly "It only takes one time. Or are you too scared to admit it?"

"I'm bloody terrified" Nikki laughed and the older woman chuckled and nodded.

"Have you got the tests?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and stirred her coffee unnecessarily.

"Shall we go and get some?"

"No"

"Nikki" Sylvia sighed "You have to know one way or the other"

"I just don't feel.." Nikki stopped and sat back in her seat, running one hand through her hair to move it out of her face "I just don't feel like I _am_ pregnant. It's just a week that's all. If it was a month then yes I would admit to myself that I am most definitely probably pregnant, but a week.." she shrugged "I'll leave it a few days"

"Does Harry know?"

"No" Nikki replied loudly and shook her head "Please don't tell him I said anything. I don't want him getting his hopes up too much. It took a lot of guts for me to tell you because I know how much you want grandchildren"

----

"Did you and mum have fun?" Harry asked when Nikki walked back into the lab after lunch.

"Of course we did" Nikki smiled as she took her coat off and hung it on the back of her chair "I always have fun talking to your mum"

"That's what scares me" Harry mumbled and Nikki poked her tongue out at him before starting back on her paperwork.

* * *

**There's more Nikki angst coming up :D and by the way there's added PWP wedding night sex in chapter 22..thanks to view_er1 for the help :D**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Three days later and Nikki started the day in a foul mood, she had stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door loudly, startling Harry and ignored him when she walked past him in the corridor. He opened his mouth to say something to her but Nikki was already down the stairs by this time so he just shut his mouth and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Nikki when he walked into the kitchen to see Nikki glaring into her mug of coffee and stirring it vigorously.

"Nothing" she snapped at him

"Come on Nikki please don't lie to me" Harry replied "What's wrong?"

"I just thought..." she trailed off and threw her spoon on the table before standing up with her mug of coffee and walking past him "Women's problems" she added to him as she walked out of the room and Harry just nodded, content with that answer, he knew how Nikki got at that time of the month.

Nikki walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her before leaning against it and sliding down so she was sitting on the floor, a lump formed in her throat as she gulped down her still scalding coffee and she reached into her pocket to pull out her mobile. Nikki pressed the speed dial and held the phone to her ear, it was picked up almost straight away.

"_Hello"_

"Morning Sylvia" Nikki sniffed as she tried to control herself "I'm sorry to call so early, it's just that...well I'm definitely not pregnant" she let out a small sob and bit her lip before closing her eyes.

"_I'm sorry" _Sylvia replied _"When did you start?"_

"This morning" Nikki told her, she had no problem discussing things like that with the older woman, back when she was alive her mother never had time to talk about such things. "I had only just admitted I might have been"

"_Does Harry know?"_

"No" Nikki whispered tearfully "I just blamed my mood on my period and he took it"

"_Most men do" _Sylvia chuckled slightly _"It embarrasses them"_

"Good" Nikki gave her a watery laugh "It's the least they can do to get embarrassed by it when we have to go through it once a month"

There was a knock at the door behind her and Nikki stopped talking.

"Nikki are you okay?" came Harry's voice through the wood and Nikki tried to make sure she sounded like she hadn't been crying.

"I'm fine Harry" she replied but her voice caught in her throat.

"Right" Harry told her but Nikki knew he didn't sound convinced, he wasn't completely oblivious when it came to her feelings "Do you want breakfast?"

"Some toast please"

Harry made a noise to show he had heard her before he walked away from the door and Nikki relaxed again before turning back to her conversation.

"Do I tell him?"

"_I think it's best not to" _Sylvia replied _"But Nikki promise me that if it gets too much keeping it from him you will tell him. I'm only worried about you"_

"I will, I promise" Nikki told the older woman "Believe me I have no wish to get depressed again and I _definitely_ have no wish to use those tablets right now"

"Nikki toast" she heard Harry's voice float upstairs and turned back to the phone

"I'm sorry I have to go. Thank you for listening"

"_Any time dear" _Sylvia replied with a laugh _"You know I'm always here for you"_

"Thank you" Nikki replied again "See you soon"

She then hung up the phone and downed the rest of her lukewarm coffee before standing up and walking out of the room.

"So you've cheered up" Harry observed as Nikki walked into the room in a far better mood than she was when she stormed out of it. She just shrugged and sat down opposite him, taking a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table. "Hormones?" he asked innocently but his mouth twitched. This was wiped off his face however when Nikki kicked him none to gently under the table.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand" she told him with a smile on his face "But anyway I think the few days without sex is punishment enough for that comment"

Harry frowned

"Why no sex?"

Nikki just laughed and shook her head, thinking he was messing around.

"No really. Why? It's no problem to me whether you're..." he motioned in the general direction of her stomach and blushed slightly "I mean I'm your husband and I love you and it generally doesn't bother me"

Nikki just stared at him, a piece of toast halfway to her mouth, her eyebrow raised slightly trying to work out if he was messing with her or not. She decided that he wasn't.

"Harry" she stated

"Mmm?"

"I love you" Nikki told him simply and Harry beamed.

"I love you" he nodded

"But I'm just not comfortable having sex while I'm.." she bit off a piece of her toast and shrugged.

"Nikki that's fine I was just telling you I had no problem with it" Harry replied and reached over to grip her hand over the table before changing the subject "Are you cheered up now? You seemed upset this morning and don't blame it on the hormones. I know the difference"

Nikki decided to tell him a watered down version of the truth.

"I was just disappointed that I wasn't pregnant" she shrugged as she swallowed the last piece of her toast.

"There's time Nikki" Harry told her and Nikki nodded.

"Yeah" she said quietly before standing up and taking her hand out of Harry's grip more violently than she intended, missing the hurt look on his face as she did so "I'm going to get ready for work"

"Nikki" Harry called out but she was already out of the room.

------

That lunchtime Nikki met Sylvia in the same small cafe as before.

"How are you feeling?" Sylvia asked her softly as Nikki stared into her coffee, absentmindedly stirring it as she leant on the table.

"Disappointed" she replied "I suppose it's to be expected really, I've only just come off the pill. I'm bound to be messed up for a while"

"There's still time Nikki" the older woman told her and reached across the table to rest one hand on her daughter-in-law's arm.

"That's what Harry said when I told him" Nikki nodded "Well when I told him I was disappointed I wasn't pregnant. I didn't tell him I _thought_ I was" she shook her head and smiled at the woman opposite her "Enough of my whining. How are you?"

* * *

**So Nikki is throwing everthing out of proportion because she is worried..and her history of depression doesn't help those matters.**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Life just wasn't fair, Nikki decided a week later when she was sitting in the lab apparently taking care of the young baby of one of the victims in the morgue while the mother identified her husband. Leo had automatically told the young woman that Nikki would look after the child, completely missing the upset look in the female pathologist's eyes as she looked down at the baby that wasn't hers. Nikki turned her eyes away from the sleeping little girl when the lab doors open and Harry strode into the room, he looked up at his wife and smiled but he then frowned when Nikki didn't smile back, only looked down at the desk in front of her and continue to write.

"Nikki?" he asked as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then spotted the baby who was asleep in her carrying chair "Who's this?"

"Daughter of one of the victims" Nikki replied monotonously without looking up "Leo told me to look after her while he took the wife to identify the body"

"Isn't she a sweetheart?" Harry grinned as he looked down at the little girl who was barely two months old.

"Is she?" Nikki enquired, her tone indicating that she didn't want a conversation about the sleeping child next to her, it hurt too much. Harry turned back to his wife and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Nikki snapped "I'm fine"

"Nik..." Harry was interrupted by the door opening again before Leo and the mother walked in.

"Thank you so much for looking after her" the woman told Nikki who managed to force a smile on her face and nod.

"She was no problem" the pathologists told the mother who nodded and picked up the baby carrier before Leo escorted her out of the lab. Nikki felt her eyes fill with tears and bit her lip to stop her letting out a sob. Harry however heard her take a deep shuddering breath and was alarmed to see her eyes glassy and her bottom lip quivering.

"Nikki..."

"Just leave it Harry" Nikki snapped as she stood up and practically ran from the room, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with Nikki?" Leo asked as he walked back over to Harry, glancing in the direction Nikki had gone.

Harry just shook his head and walked quickly after Nikki.

"I'm sorry Harry" Nikki sobbed as she drew in a deep breath when she heard Harry enter the locker room and shut and lock the door, giving them some privacy.

"It's alright" Harry whispered as he walked over to her and pressed a kiss onto the back of her head before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, allowing Nikki to lean her head back against his chest. "Was it about the baby?"

Nikki nodded and bit her lip.

"I know we've only been trying for a few weeks but...I don't know why it's affecting me like this" She whispered to her husband who rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck slightly, making Nikki sigh and lean her head back further to give him better access.

"It's because you want it so badly Nikki" Harry told her quietly "It will happen I promise"

Nikki just nodded and took a deep breath before reaching up and wiping her face. She turned in her husband's arms and gave him a small smile.

"I know"

Harry lowered his mouth to hers and smiled as he kissed his wife, her hands moving to loop around his neck, one hand then running through his hair. Harry wrapped one arm around Nikki's back and pulled her closer to him, Nikki moaning loudly as she felt his arousal pressed up against her.

"God Harry" she whispered as she pulled away and Harry smirked before backing her against the lockers behind her and kissing her again. At the same time, he unbuttoned her trousers and slipped his hand down the waistband of both her trousers and knickers before slipping one finger into her making Nikki moan in surprise. "So good" she breathed and leant her head back as her eyes fluttered shut at his movements, her chest heaving with her short breaths. She reached up and gripped Harry's shoulders tightly and her eyes flew open as her husband added another finger and nuzzled her neck "Fuck, yes" she gasped.

"I want..I want you to come for me Nikki" Harry whispered against her neck and Nikki let out a loud moan as he moved his fingers even quicker within her.

"Harry" Nikki panted, her grip on his shoulders tightened dramatically "Harry, please". She buried her face in his chest as she shouted his name and shuddered in his arms. Harry rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed quietly as he felt and heard his wife sobbing against his chest.

-------

"Harry, is Nikki okay?" Sylvia asked that evening as she and her son sat in the living room after having dinner. Nikki had excused herself straight after they had all finished and said she needed a shower, neither Harry or Sylvia had heard the shower turn on in the half hour Nikki had been out of the room.

"I don't..." Harry sighed and glanced towards the stairs with a distraught look on his face "We're trying for a baby, you know that. We've only been trying since our wedding but Nikki's worried and upset because she's not pregnant yet" he explained to his mother who nodded, she already knew this but wanted Harry's point of view. "It's deeper than the normal disappointment a woman feels when she finds out she's not pregnant when she's been trying" Harry added "Nikki wants a baby so much, we both do, and today at work she had to look after a young baby for a while, while Leo went with the mother to identify the body". Sylvia nodded again and Harry frowned at the floor before shaking his head. "Nikki was..she wouldn't even acknowledge the baby was there. And afterwards she just broke down"

"Do you know why she is so worried about not being pregnant yet?" Sylvia asked quietly and glanced out of the doorway to check that Nikki wasn't there "It's not like she doesn't know that it takes a while sometimes"

"Nikki told me that she's worried there's something wrong with her after what happened when she was younger" Harry explained "and that she won't be able to conceive. I've told her there is only a small chance there could be something wrong with her but I don't think she listened"

"Would it help Nikki if she got tests done? Just to show her there is nothing wrong?" Sylvia suggested with a shrug and Harry sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'll suggest it to her"

"Good. Now I best be going" Sylvia groaned as she stood up and Harry followed her into the hallway where he helped his mother into her coat and pressed a kiss onto her cheek before opening the door for her. "See you soon"

"Yeah" Harry replied quietly and the older woman could tell that her son's thoughts weren't with her at the moment.

"Go back to Nikki. I can see myself out" she chuckled and patted Harry on the chest. He gave her a grateful smile before nodding and waving her off. He then closed the door and glanced upwards towards their bedroom where he knew Nikki was hiding.

* * *

**In celebration that Silent Witness is on in an hour I thought I'd upload another chapter :D**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Harry slowly pushed the bedroom door open and spotted Nikki sitting curled up on the bed, her head leaning on her knees that were drawn up to her chest.

"Nikki?" he asked softly and his wife shifted slightly, showing Harry that she had heard him. Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed and climbing on it to sit next to Nikki. His hand brushed against something and he looked down to see it was the bottle of anti-depressants from the hospital, and the lid was open slightly. He panicked a bit and glanced in the bottle but there was still a respectable amount in there. Harry then put them on his bedside table and turned back to Nikki, placing his hand on her arm but drew it back quickly when she shrugged him off and moved away from him. Harry tried to ignore the hurt that he felt when she did it, she wasn't herself. Instead of pushing Nikki to talk to him, Harry just sat on the bed next to her waiting for her to talk in her own time.

"Why are you so patient with me?" Nikki asked almost fifteen minutes later as she turned her head so she was looking at him, her voice catching in her throat "I'm being so selfish and yet you're still here"

"You're not selfish Nikki" Harry told her and gave her a small smile "It's because I love you and I want to help you"

"I had to take some" Nikki then told him and Harry frowned before she nodded at his bedside table where her anti-depressants were.

"Hey, that's alright" Harry replied quietly and Nikki shook her head and fiddled with the duvet slightly.

"No it's not" she whispered "I've already told you I don't want to take them anymore"

"It's not going to be an instant thing Nikki" Harry informed her "You're not instantly going to be able to do without them"

"It was just.." Nikki started and took a deep breath "Today, when Leo asked me to look after that baby. It wasn't fair" her voice broke and tears slipped down her face "It was like..something..was..torturing me..by..making me..look after that..baby"

"Nikki please don't cry" Harry whispered and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she sobbed "It will be fine. We'll have a baby soon. If you're so scared about not being able to have a baby how about you get some tests done, just so you can see on paper that there is _nothing _wrong with you"

Nikki just nodded and gripped his shirt tightly in her fists and took a deep breath to try and calm her breathing.

"Please don't tell Leo" Nikki said after a while "I don't want him to know yet until we know if something's wrong"

"Okay, I won't tell him I promise" Harry mumbled as he pressed a kiss onto her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

------

"I've got an appointment at the hospital next Thursday" Nikki told Harry the next morning as she walked into the bedroom where her husband was getting dressed. He looked up from where he was picking up his tie and nodded, giving her a small smile as she walked over to him and took the tie from his hands. She looped it around his neck and under his collar.

"You'll be fine Nikki" Harry told her, knowing that the fact she was needlessly doing up his tie for him was a nervous habit.

Nikki just nodded as she tightened the tie and smoothed it down unnecessarily.

"What if I can't have a baby?" she asked Harry quietly and he sighed "What will you do?"

"Nikki" Harry chided and leant down to kiss her "_If _you can't conceive naturally there are other things we can try"

"No I mean...will you leave me, because I can't give you a child"

"Nikki don't say that" Harry told her loudly and kissed her again, wiping away the tears from her eyes "I love you, whether you can give me a child or not"

"Thank you" Nikki replied tearfully and gave him a small smile "I know it's only been a month and a bit since we've been trying but...I just can't help worrying"

"You're telling me" Harry laughed and Nikki couldn't help but giggle and straighten his tie again "I love you so much"

"and I love you" Nikki grinned and kissed him again "Come on let's get to work"

-----

"We have to give Leo an excuse about why we won't be at work next Thursday" Harry told her as they drove to work. Nikki turned her head from where she was staring out of the passenger window and nodded.

"We?"

"Well you didn't think I'd let you go on your own did you?" Harry asked incredulously as he stole a quick glance at her. Nikki just shrugged, she really didn't know what she was thinking.

"We'll have to tell Leo something convincing" Nikki broke the comfortably silence after a few minutes.

"How about the truth?" Harry suggested without glancing at her "He might be able to help"

"Oh Leo's been through this has he?" Nikki snapped and then bit her lip "I'm sorry, I just don't want _anyone _to know"

"Leo's our friend" Harry told her "and yes he's been through this as well, his wife had to have IVF for them to have their daughter"

Nikki turned her head to look at him again with a frown on her face.

"Really?" she asked quietly and Harry nodded as he turned into the lab car park "I never knew that"

"Neither did I" Harry shrugged and pulled into a space and stopped the car "He'll understand"

"He'll think I'm stupid for worrying about it this early" Nikki mumbled as she looked out of the window at the wall in front of them. Harry reached over and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"He won't think you're stupid. Leo wouldn't do that" he didn't get a reply from his wife so he just sighed quietly and nodded "Think about it. Please?"

Nikki just nodded and undid her seatbelt before climbing out of the car and slamming the door.

------

"Leo can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked that afternoon when he was sure Nikki wouldn't walk in on them unexpectedly.

"Of course" Leo waved the reluctant Harry into his office and the younger man closed the door behind him before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Nikki will kill me if she knows I'm here talking to you about this" Harry started but fell silent again and Leo nodded at him to continue "I'm sorry if I'm out of line here Leo, but when .." he paused "did your wife have any idea that she couldn't have a child?"

"Not until we'd been trying for a while and nothing happened" Leo replied after a short silence and Harry sighed and nodded "Why?"

"How did you help her?" Harry then enquired, ignoring Leo's question "Before you knew she couldn't have a child"

"I just..." Leo stopped to think "I just supported her the best I could, telling her we'd have a child as soon possible. Is there something wrong with Nikki?"

"She's got it into her head that what happened when she was fifteen will stop her being able to conceive" Harry replied "We've only been trying since we've got married but since she's not pregnant yet she's started to worry. The depression doesn't help matters"

"How's she taking it now?"

"She's.." Harry shrugged "Looking after that baby yesterday didn't help"

"I'm sorry" Leo sighed "I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked if I had"

"I know. But she was so upset by it" he looked up at Leo and shook his head "I'm not blaming you Leo, far from it" he added quickly

Leo just nodded and leant back on his chair.

"Nikki's got an appointment at the hospital on Thursday just to check things out. I just want it down on paper for her that there's nothing wrong"

"You can have Thursday off" Leo told Harry who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Can you not tell Nikki I've told you this? I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Of course"

"Thank you" Harry sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his face and through his hair. "I'm just hoping that there's nothing wrong with her. I don't think she could take it if there was" he took a deep breath "She's getting better but if she finds out there's something wrong with her I don't know what she would do"

* * *

**The second part of "Intent" was brilliant...well...most of it anyway :D**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

The next week passed extremely slowly for both Harry and Nikki but Thursday soon came and went and the doctor's at the hospital told Nikki that her results would be through a few days later. This did nothing to stop Nikki worrying.

--

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he walked into the bathroom while Nikki was lazing in the bath, wanting to get the smell and the feel of the hospital off her. All the while they were in the building Harry could see Nikki getting more and more anxious about her surroundings but she soon relaxed when they were on their way home.

"Better now I don't smell and feel of hospital" Nikki replied as she turned her head to look at her husband as he sat himself down on the closed toilet seat and ran his eyes unashamedly down the length of her body which was covered by bubbles. A smirk ran across his lips and Nikki flushed slightly under his gaze. "and those doctors.." she made a face and Harry chuckled before reaching over and scraping some bubbles away so he could get a better look at his naked wife. "Harry I'm relaxing, wait until later" Nikki moaned and Harry laughed.

"Am I not allowed to innocently look at my naked wife without wanting to go any further?" he asked with a grin on his face and Nikki laughed loudly and shook her head.

"No. I know you too well Dr Cunningham"

"I could wash your hair" Harry shrugged and Nikki nodded before reaching up and letting it out of the hairclip it was in, letting the long blonde strands fall lose. "God you're so beautiful" he whispered as he knelt down and pressed a kiss onto her lips as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up so they wouldn't get wet. Nikki broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Harry's as he ran one hand down her chest, making her eyes darken slightly, and lower but before he could do anything else Nikki shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Harry" she chided with a smirk on her face, knowing how she was affecting him by the look on his face and the bulging in his trousers "Later, I promise. Now wash my hair"

"Yes ma'am" Harry saluted with a grin on his face and Nikki chuckled before shifting slightly as he pressed a kiss onto her naked wet shoulder.

Later on as Harry folded up some newly washed clothes in the bedroom his phone rang just as Nikki walked into the room dressed in only a dressing gown after just getting out of the bath. She smirked as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to rest her chin on his shoulder as he answered the phone.

"Hello Leo" Harry said into the phone as Nikki reached down and undid the button and zip of his trousers but her husband quickly reached down and brushed her hand away, making Nikki moan slightly in disappointment. Harry turned his head to grin at her as Leo talked down the phone and Nikki stuck her tongue out at him as his eyes wandered down to her chest where her dressing gown had fallen open slightly. Nikki then turned away from him and walked across the room to the bed where she picked up her clean clothes, letting the dressing gown fall open completely and glanced up at Harry who was staring at her naked body with a look of utter lust on his face, making Nikki want him there and then.

"Do you need me there Leo?" Harry asked as Nikki stalked over to him and backed him onto the bed, pushing him down onto her back and dragging his still undone trousers down his legs. "Are..are you sure?" her husband stuttered out after Leo had replied to his question and Nikki had pulled his boxers over his legs a smirk on her face. Nikki then straddled Harry and rubbed herself up against him making him thrust his hips involuntarily causing Nikki to giggle loudly. "Sorry..Leo?" Harry choked out as he missed whatever the older man had said over the phone. Nikki ran her hands down his shirt clad chest making his breath become more erratic and his eyes flick closed before a loud moan escaped his mouth as Nikki lowered herself onto him, her eyes closing as he filled her. "Oh God" Harry hissed as Nikki let out a low moan before she started moving on him. "Nikki..oh fuck" he gasped in surprise. Nikki grinned down at him as she glanced at the phone in his hand, which was still on. "I'll call you back" Harry said quickly into the phone before disconnecting it and reaching up to grip Nikki's hips.

"Harry" Nikki panted as he thrust up into her, she clenched around him and shuddered "Harry" she shouted his name as she found release and Harry gripped her hips even tighter when this caused him to lose control and yell her name as he came inside her. Nikki laughed shakily as she leant down and pressed a kiss onto his lips, both of them still connected as he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was..unexpected" Harry whispered as they both tried to get their breathing under control "Poor Leo" he then added and both of them chuckled loudly.

"You're going to have to ring him back now and explain" Nikki told her husband as she moved a bit on him, feeling him still inside her and moaning as she felt him harden slightly again, showing her how much he wanted her.

"Leo can wait" Harry told her before rolling them over and kissing her passionately.

-------

Harry smiled down at his sleeping wife as he held the phone to his ear, ringing Leo back after a few hours. He reached down and ran his free hand over her hair, moving some of the blonde strands away from her face to behind her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Leo" Harry replied "Sorry about earlier" he flushed slightly "I was.."

"_It doesn't matter" _Leo interrupted with a laugh and Harry felt himself chuckling _"I've been there"_

"Really?" Harry asked as he looked down at Nikki again, his heart speeding up with just one glance at her. He leant down and pressed a kiss onto her cheek as Leo answered.

"_Yes. Actually one time Teresa's father walked in" _

Harry laughed loudly and had to bite his lip as Nikki stirred slightly before settling down again.

"Sorry" Harry chuckled "Anyway what did you call for?"

"_There was a reason I didn't keep calling you Harry, even though this is a urgent phone call" _the older man paused slightly _"I didn't want to spoil anything"_

"Leo what's wrong?" Harry asked seriously as he heard the tone of his friend's voice.

"_I wanted to tell you first so you can break the news to Nikki however you feel best"_

"Leo" the younger man urged "What is it?"

"_It's Nikki's dad. He's dead" _Leo told Harry bluntly and Harry's stomach plummeted as he looked instantly down at Nikki who was still fast asleep, a small smile on her face, looking innocent and peaceful. _"He's been dead a while, the neighbours called in a smell"_

"Oh God" Harry sighed and drew in a deep breath "I don't know how she's going to take it"

"_It looks like liver failure" _Leo continued _"It looks like it's been going on for a while, he would have known"_

"Nikki's brother told her a few weeks ago that their..his father were dying"Harry informed Leo who made a small noise "Nikki told me that she didn't believe him"

There was a small groan from the woman in the bed next to him and she opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hello"

"Hello" Harry replied shakily and turned back to the phone "I have to go Leo"

"_Okay. Good luck"_

Harry then hung up and put the phone on his bedside table before taking a deep breath and turning back to Nikki who ran one hand up his chest, a coy smile on her face. Harry knew what she wanted but he reached up and took his hand in his, the look on his face making Nikki worried.

"Harry?" she asked and her husband sighed.

* * *

**Thought I'd upload two chapters just because I'm feeling happy after Silent Witness tonight :D**


	31. Chapter 31

"Harry what is it?" Nikki asked quietly as she searched Harry's face with a frown on hers.

"Nikki it's your father.." Harry started but Nikki interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear about him while I'm in bed with you Harry" Nikki told him forcefully and kissed him again but Harry shook his head and moved away, catching Nikki's hurt look as he did so. "Harry?"

Her husband bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"That was Leo ringing up to tell me that your father has been found dead" Harry told her quietly and looked at her face to try and gage her reaction. He saw her swallow heavily as her eyes filled with tears and she flopped back onto the bed and covered her eyes with one hand, taking a deep shuddering breath as she did so.

"He's..he's gone? Leo's sure?" Nikki then asked Harry who nodded and made a noise of confirmation "He's definitely dead?"

"Yes"

Nikki ran her hands down her face, blinking away her tears before turning to Harry and smiling, this made Harry extremely worried and he reached down for her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss.

"Then I can get on with my life" she paused "How did he die?"

"Nikki..."

"Harry" Nikki interrupted him "_How_ did he die?"

"Liver failure by the look of it" Harry replied quietly

"William said he was dying" Nikki said quietly after a few minutes and her eyes filled with tears again but she bit her lip and tried to blink them away "I thought he was lying, trying to get back in touch with me"

Harry sighed and draped one arm over her naked stomach pulling her closer to him before reaching down to gently play with her hair.

"The bastard drunk himself to death" Nikki smirked before tears slipped down her face and she started to sob loudly. Harry pulled her closer and she buried her face in his naked chest, her tears running down his skin as well as hers as he wrapped his arms around her and held her securely against him as she sobbed loudly. He pressed soft kisses onto the top of her head and ran one hand over her hair gently as he whispered soothing words in her ear. A few minutes later Nikki's sobs died down into snivels but she stayed curled up in Harry's arms, her body shaking with each small sob that broke out of her. Harry was then conscious of Nikki shivering because she was cold and reached over the side of the bed to pick up her underwear and pyjamas and helped her to put them on again.

"There we go" Harry whispered as he rubbed her pyjama-clad arms to try and give her extra warmth "Go to sleep"

"Will you stay with me?" Nikki asked quietly, her eyes red and puffy from all her crying.

"Of course I will" Harry nodded and let her lay down before pulling the duvet over her and tucking it under her body and smoothing it unnecessarily.

------

Nikki's test results were back exactly a week after they were done and she gripped nervously at Harry's hand as they sat in the doctor's office while he was out of the room collecting them.

"Nikki calm down" Harry chuckled and leant over to kiss her and rubbed her arm gently "You're going to worry yourself sick"

"I can't help it" Nikki mumbled as the door opened and she looked up at the doctor and squeezed Harry's hand again. The doctor smiled gently at Nikki who forced a smile onto her lips as he sat down at his desk and pulled the results out of the folder and addressed Nikki.

"Dr Alexander there is nothing in your test results to indicate that you will have any trouble at all conceiving a healthy child" the older man said and Nikki let out a happy sob as Harry sighed in relief and pulled Nikki into him as she cried.

"Thank you" he said to the doctor who smiled and nodded as Harry pressed a kiss onto the top of his wife's head.

------

"_So there's nothing wrong at all?" _Sylvia asked Nikki down the phone later on as the pathologist sat on the sofa dressed in nothing but a dressing gown.

"Nothing at all" Nikki replied and smiled at Harry as he walked in the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, still dripping wet from their shower.

"_But have you stopped worrying?"_

"Yes I have" Nikki nodded as Harry walked over and undid the belt of her dressing gown, letting it fall open so he got a view of her naked body. She smirked at him before attempting to pull it back around her but Harry's hands stopped her from doing so. "and if Harry keeps getting his way all of the time I'll be pregnant very soon" she poked her tongue out at her husband who just leant down and kissed her while his mother chuckled on the other end of the phone. Nikki reached up with her free hand and undid the towel from around Harry's hips, letting it fall to the floor and she ran her eyes up and down his lean body with a smirk on her face. "Can I meet you tomorrow Sylvia? Same place"

"_Of course you can dear" _Sylvia replied _"Now get back to that husband of yours"_

Nikki blushed slightly and said goodbye to her mother-in-law before disconnecting the phone and turning back to Harry, her own arousal heightened by the sight of his own, and the predatory look in his eyes as he pushed her back onto the sofa.

------

"You have no idea how relived I felt yesterday when the doctor said there was nothing wrong" Nikki told Sylvia at lunch the next day as they sat in their usual cafe, nursing mugs of coffee between their hands. "It was like a huge weight had been lifted off me"

"I'm not surprised" Sylvia nodded "I bet you were prepared for the worst weren't you?"

"Aren't we always?" Nikki responded and Sylvia had to agree with her "Did Harry tell you about Victor?"

"He mentioned it yes" the older woman replied hesitantly.

"And how he died?"

Sylvia nodded and Nikki smiled at her.

"Good"

And that was the end of that short conversation.

---

"Nikki can I have a quick word?" Leo asked quietly after lunch as he walked over to Nikki's desk where she was sitting comparing some test results.

"Of course" Nikki nodded "What about?"

"Your..Victor's body"

"Just treat him like an unclaimed body" Nikki waved it off before looking back at her results.

"Nikki" Leo sighed and pulled up a seat to sit next to her "This isn't healthy"

"No Leo" Nikki snapped as she looked at him "What isn't healthy is the fact that that man in there" she motioned to the general direction of the morgue "is..was the source of all my problems and now he's gone. Along with the other man who's locked up for God knows how long, and I can _finally _get on with my life without wondering when he's going to show up again and ruin it"

"Okay I'm sorry Nikki" Leo told her and Nikki just smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted"

"You have every right to" Leo shrugged and patted her arm gently "If you're sure"

"I am" Nikki told him quickly and nodded again "Or hand him over to William, I don't care"

"Okay" Leo replied softly and then made his way back into the office, Nikki letting out a relieved sigh and running one hand through her loose hair. She was finally free from both of them and it felt good.

* * *

**I've decided that I'm going to let off the angst for a bit in a few chapters..give Harry and Nikki a rest from it poor people. :D**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Three months later and both Nikki and Harry were brought out of their sleep by a loud ringing. The both groaned slightly and Nikki buried her face into Harry's chest and he tightened his grip on her, both of them trying to block out the incessant noise ringing out around their bedroom. When it didn't stop, Nikki patted Harry's naked stomach gently.

"Answer the phone Harry" she mumbled but her husband only groaned and shook his head, keeping his eyes shut.

"It'll go to answer phone" was his muttered reply and Nikki only made a noise of agreement as she pulled the duvet further up her body. There was a click from the phone then the automated voice telling the caller on the other end that Harry and Nikki couldn't be reached and for them to leave a message. Then came a loud beep and a male voice neither Harry nor Nikki could recognise in their sleepy state came onto the phone.

"Dr Alexander this is Detective Superintendant Boyd from the Cold Case Unit" the male said and instantly the two pathologists knew who it was, they had worked with him and his team a couple of times in the past.

"Bugger off" Nikki muttered sleepily and Harry chuckled before opening his eyes and looking down at his sleepy wife.

"I have received some information from your brother" Nikki tensed in Harry's arms "concerning an event that happened when you were fifteen" Nikki's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, Harry rubbing her back gently "There have been other reports coming in of other women experiencing the same thing as you did around the same time and we are keen to interview as many women as possible to try and catch the man who did this" Nikki's breathing became more erratic as she started to panic and Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ssh" he whispered into her ear and pressed kisses onto her temple "Calm down"

Detective Boyd continued on the answer machine.

"It was also your brother who made us aware of the event that happened and begged us to open the case again to help you and the other women. So if you could call me back on this number it would be appreciated" he then put the phone down and Nikki started to sob. She brought her hand to her face and bit her lip and tried to calm herself down.

"That bastard" she hissed and took a deep breath "He's not doing it for me, he just wants to make my life a misery. Why's..he doing..this..Harry?" she choked out and Harry kissed her naked shoulder gently and shook his head.

"Because he's bitter and jealous" he replied "Because you have a brilliant life and he doesn't. You have the intelligence he doesn't, you're beautiful, successful and you have an amazing husband" he laughed and Nikki couldn't help but giggle as she wiped her face. "and what does he have?"

"A cell" Nikki replied and Harry nodded

"Exactly" he kissed her shoulder again "You can't let him ruin your life from that cell can you?"

Nikki just shook her head and gave him a watery chuckle before reaching for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I want to help them" Nikki told him "If it's happened to other women..girls back then..then maybe there will be a strong chance of catching him"

"If you're sure" Harry muttered into her neck "I'll support you all the way"

"I know you will Harry" Nikki smiled but then it faded from her face "I don't want to get so bad that I have to take those tablets again"

"Well then instead of taking them, whenever you want to, talk to me" Harry told her and Nikki leant back and kissed him gently.

"Thank you"

Then she hit the re-dial button on the phone.

-----

"Nikki" Leo said as he walked across the cutting room to where Nikki was elbow deep in the chest cavity of a young male "Harry told me about the phone call you got this morning and if you need any time off at all just tell me and I'll give it to you"

"Leo please" Nikki sighed "Thank you, but it's better for me to work than sit around at home moping. At least work takes my mind off it"

"The offer is still there though" Leo told her with a concerned look on his face "Promise me that you'll take them if you feel you need them. I know you Nikki, you drown yourself in work until it becomes too much for you"

"Oh and because of my 'fragile mental state' you think that I am vulnerable" Nikki snapped as she took her hands out of the body and turned to Leo as he opened his mouth to reply "and by 'too much' you mean that I'll get depressed again and attempt suicide again"

"No Nikki" Leo replied incredulously "I didn't mean..."

Nikki tore off her bloody gloves, threw them in the bin before gripping the side of the workbench, and started to sob.

"Why is it Leo, that even..from inside..prison...William manages...to screw me up?" she asked her older friend as he walked over and rested his hand on her arm "It's..just not...fair"

"I know" Leo sighed and rubbed her arm gently "You don't deserve any of this Nikki"

"I'm meant to be meeting DSI Boyd this afternoon" Nikki told him, changing the subject.

"Peter Boyd?"

Nikki nodded and wiped her face before turning around and leaning her back against the worktop.

"We've worked with him before haven't we?" Leo enquired slowly and Nikki nodded again.

"Yeah" was all she said as she nibbled her lip nervously "He's going to make me go through everything that happened that day, I just know it"

"Is Harry going with you?"

"I haven't asked him" Nikki responded and Leo chuckled

"You won't _have _to ask him"

"I don't want him there" Nikki told Leo quietly and glanced towards the double doors before back at the older man "I don't think I could do it if Harry was there, if anyone was there with me I think I would just back down. I need to do this on my own Leo"

---

"What time is our appointment at the other lab?" Harry asked Nikki later on when he caught her in the locker room changing her clothes.

"Harry" Nikki sighed and stood up, placing her hands on his chest and smoothing his shirt down unnecessarily "I don't..I don't want you there with me"

"What?" Harry enquired quietly and shook his head "Why not?"

"I need to do this on my own" Nikki responded "Please understand that"

"I do" Harry nodded as he leant down to kiss her gently "but if you need me call straight away yes?"

Nikki smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you for understanding"

* * *

**Well the angst isn't letting up yet..and I hope none of you watch Waking the Dead because in the next chapter Boyd and Grace are so OOC that it's embarassing D:**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

"Dr Alexander?" came a female voice from behind Nikki as she stood in the foyer of the lab that was only half an hour away from hers. Nikki turned and saw an older woman, about Sylvia's age, standing behind her. She nodded and the woman held her hand out for Nikki to shake.

"Dr Grace Foley" she said as Nikki shook her hand.

"Nikki" the pathologists responded, wondering what this other woman was a doctor of, but didn't want to ask just yet.

"Grace" the older woman smiled and Nikki nodded "Boyd is waiting for you. I hope you don't mind if I sit in with you" Grace told her.

"Of course not" Nikki responded as they started to walk down a long corridor.

"Boyd can be a bit..forward sometimes so please don't get offended if he says something out of turn or something rude. He doesn't have much people skills" Grace looked slightly embarrassed about her colleague and Nikki laughed and shrugged, despite what she was about to do.

"It's fine. I remember what he's like from when we worked together ages ago" Nikki told Grace who smiled and nodded.

"I remember. I'm just sorry we have to meet like this again"

Nikki's smile faded and she nodded as they stopped at a pair of double doors and Grace pulled them open, motioning for Nikki to go inside. The younger pathologist paused slightly as a mixture of terror and nervousness washed over her but Grace placed her hand gently on Nikki's arm and gave her a small smile. Nikki took a deep breath and walked into the room, Grace following her and motioning for Nikki to go into a smaller room next to them.

"Boyd" Grace said loudly as they walked in and the man sitting at his desk looked up, his eyes confused for a minute at Nikki's presence in his office before he remembered what she was there for. "Dr Nikki Alexander"

"Nikki" Nikki nodded to Boyd who walked around his desk and shook her hand.

"I remember working with you and.." he paused "Dr Cunningham and Professor Dalton?"

Nikki smiled and nodded before sitting down on the sofa when Boyd motioned for her to do so.

"Now we got a call from your brother yesterday" Boyd started and Grace noticed Nikki's slight wince as the man said 'brother' "Telling us a small bit about what happened to his sister, you, when you were fifteen"

Nikki reached up and pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear needlessly, another nervous gesture that Grace caught.

"We looked back to then and found that there was a few other reports of attacks on women around the same time and place. However we couldn't find any report of your attack"

"That's because I didn't report it" Nikki replied as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Could you start at the beginning?" Grace asked her as she shot a warning look at her co-worker. "Take as long as you like"

"My mother had died..was murdered..a few months before" Nikki started "It was William's fault. He got in with the wrong crowd and owed them money and drugs but couldn't pay up my mother paid with her life" she stopped and took a short breath. "Victor, my father, had thrown him out a few years before but I always knew they kept in touch". Grace noted the use of 'Victor' instead of 'my father' and so did Boyd by the look he gave Grace as Nikki continued. "After my mother's murder, Victor dragged us both back here and sent me to a comprehensive school. He never talked about my mother's death, he never even acknowledged the fact that I was deeply affected by her death, he just got on with his life and expected me to do the same"

"Where was this school?" Boyd interrupted

"Guilford" Nikki replied as she glanced from the detective to Grace "If you don't mind me asking, what do you have your degree in?"

"Psychology" Grace replied and instantly saw Nikki close off to her "I'm not here to be a psychologist to you Nikki, I'm here to keep him" she nodded towards Boyd "in line"

Nikki smiled slightly and nodded, believing the older woman, before she continued.

"One day when I was fifteen I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and ran away from school. I felt that no-one cared for me, Victor certainly didn't, I was so angry at him for being a useless waste of space, I was angry at my mother for dying and leaving me with him and I was angry at William because he was the cause of all my anger and grief". Nikki reached up and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath and leaning back against the sofa, biting her lip. "So I ran away one day on my way to school. I just got on a train and left, not caring where it was going. I wanted to punish everyone and to see who cared enough to come after me" she stopped talking and stared at the wall next to her.

"What were you going to do?" Grace asked and Nikki shrugged

"I don't really know. I hadn't thought that far ahead, I just wanted to get away" she replied and started to fiddle with her wedding ring nervously as she thought about what happened next. Grace saw Nikki's nervousness and shook her head slightly ay Boyd, indicating that Nikki shouldn't be pushed and for once Boyd agreed with her.

"Would you like a drink?" Grace asked Nikki who nodded

"Coffee?"

"That's fine, I'm in need of one too" Boyd agreed with Nikki "Spence!" he yelled out and Grace rolled her eyes at Nikki who giggled as another man walked into the room "Three coffee's please"

"What am I your tea boy?" the new man said and Nikki grinned into her hand.

"Yes" Boyd answered simply "Now please"

Spence just rolled his eye and backed out of the door.

"How long have you been married?" Grace asked Nikki, wanting to change the subject for the time being.

"Just over five months" Nikki smiled as she glanced down at her wedding ring "Best five months of my life"

"What's his name?" the older woman enquired, subtly trying to get Nikki to relax around them, she could see that she was still tense and was much more likely to divulge information when she was relaxed.

"Harry Cunningham" Nikki laughed and Grace chuckled and nodded as the door opened and Spence walked in carrying a tray with three mugs on, he handed them to the occupants of the room and Nikki thanked him before he walked out again. "There was a man on the train" she told Grace and Boyd suddenly before she took a sip of her boiling coffee, staring at the floor as she remembered "He was smartly dressed, suit, tie, briefcase, he couldn't have been more than thirty, thirty five. I remember his eyes..." she trailed off and swallowed heavily, her hands shaking so much that she had to put her mug on the table next to her to stop her spilling the scalding liquid over herself "They were light blue, almost grey, he made me look at him while he.." her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip, looking away from the two older people in the room. "On the train he said there was somewhere he knew I could stay and I agreed to go with him. I don't know why, I wasn't that naive. I knew about people like him but something made me go with him anyway"

"You were upset" Grace told her "You wanted someone to care"

"That's what Harry said" Nikki nodded as she wrung her hands together "But even so..." she trailed off and shook her head "Well it doesn't matter now does it, it happened and that's it" she picked up her coffee again and took a large gulp, not caring that it stung her throat.

"Where did he take you?" Boyd asked after a few long seconds of silence and Grace gave him a warning look.

"He had an apartment just outside the station where we got off..I can't remember the station now, I'm sorry"

"That's alright" Grace waved it off kindly as Nikki continued.

"He took me to his apartment and said he had a daughter who was my age who could help me with clothes and that sort of thing. Maybe I was showing him I was apprehensive or something and he wanted to calm me down, I don't know" Nikki shrugged before sipping her coffee again. "I don't even remember being scared or worried at that point, I can't even remember _what _I was thinking. I'm not stupid, I knew going with strangers wasn't a very smart thing to do but I do remember wondering why this stranger was caring for me more than my own father was" he frowned "Maybe that's why I went with him, because I wanted someone to care for me enough"

Grace glanced at Boyd who was staring at Nikki with a look of utter concentration on his face. The psychologist knew he was affected more than he showed by the fact he hadn't said a word in a while. He was never one to show any feelings properly apart from anger and frustration.

"He then asked me my name and I told him" Nikki continued as she put her empty mug on the table next to her "he asked me how old I was and I said 'fifteen' and he just nodded and smiled before walking from the room. It was only then that I found myself getting uneasy because there was no sign of any teenager living in the house at all but then he.." she licked her dry lips and took a deep breath. "he then came up behind me and grabbed me around the throat, and I remember exactly what he said, 'If you scream at all you little bitch I will cut your throat and throw you out onto the street'. He then dragged me into his bedroom and..." her voice broke and tears clouded her vision as everything from that day came back to her "I was terrified and tried to fight him but how is a fifteen year old girl going to match a thirty year old man?" Nikki asked bitterly as she took a deep breath "he..he.." she shook her head, unable to say what happened to her and Grace reached over and placed her hand on Nikki's arm squeezing it gently. "It was my first time as well" Nikki told them both bitterly "and I've had a problem with men ever since..well until Harry came along and showed me that they're not all the same"

"No we're not" Boyd told her and Nikki looked up at him before nodding.

"I know" she replied and then tears rolled down her face as she started to sob, she ran one hand over her face and through her hair as she continued to talk "He then..left the..room..and I took the..opportunity to..get out of there. I grabbed my..things..and ran out..of the apartment and..back to the station..where..I tried to..make..myself look..like nothing had..happened" her breathing came in short gasps at the end of it and Grace stood up and sat herself down next to Nikki, gripping her hand in her own. "One of..my teachers from..my school...had come to find..me" Nikki added with a small smile as Boyd handed her a box of tissues "he..was the..only one..who cared for..me..but I didn't..tell him..what had happened. He took me..home..but Victor didn't even..know I had gone..in the first..place" she stopped talking when she couldn't breathe properly anymore and Grace rubbed her back, worried for the mental as well as physical state of the younger woman.

"What else?" Boyd asked, his regular impatience coming back again "We need to know"

"Boyd" Grace hissed as Nikki shook her head, tears rolling down her face and her body shaking as she cried "That's enough"

"Grace we need.." Boyd started but Grace interrupted him

"Stop it" she told him loudly "How can you be so insensitive?"

"I can't.." Nikki choked out and Grace turned back to her "Please I can't..."

"You don't have to" Grace told her and gently moved some of Nikki's hair away from her face "We have enough"

"Can you just look at this picture then?" Boyd asked Nikki and Grace threw him a warning look. Nikki just nodded and the detective opened a folder from his desk and pulled out an artist's impression of a man. Nikki took one look at it and promptly leant over and vomited over the floor.

* * *

**Poor Nikki again :( The angst will let up soon don't worry, I feel the need to write some loving fluff instead of the angst. :D and yes I know Boyd and Grace are OOC..I can't write them to save my ife but it was easier for me to use them than make some people up. **

**xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

Nikki got a taxi home from the lab, not even bothering to call Harry to tell him she had finished or for her to be picked up. She slammed the front door of the house closed and leant back against it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them and walking straight upstairs to run herself a bath. While it was running she glanced over onto the side and saw the razors sitting in the cabinet next to the sink and got the sudden urge to walk over and..she moaned loudly and pressed her hands to her face, a small sob escaping her when he snapped herself out of it and realised what she wanted to do. She heard the letterbox open and shut and stood up, wanting the post to distract herself from those previous thoughts. Walking down to the front door she picked up the post and flicked through it, most of it was junk but there was one addressed to her. Nikki put the rest of the post on the table and wandered back upstairs and into the bathroom as she opened the letter and began to read.

_"Dear my dear little sister Nikki. You are no doubt aware that I am serving time in prison for your assault as well as various drug convictions, however due to 'good behaviour' on my half, my sentence has been cut to just over a year, which means I should be out very very soon little sis. Are you still with that doctor and co-worker of yours? If you are then I am very surprised, I am sure that when he finds out what a burden you are to him and how unpredictable and selfish you are he will soon leave you for someone younger and prettier than yourself. They always do Nikki. You are a burden Nikki, you always have been and always will be, and it was your own fault that you were raped and taken advantage of all those years ago. It was because you were, and are, weak, Nikki. The only person who ever loved you was mother, and looked what happened to her. You are a danger to yourself by just being alive. Do you honestly think that your dear Harry will put up with your mood swings and depression any longer? I don't think he will. Trust me Nikki, I should have done you a favour when I found you dying all those years ago, I could have left you to die, that would have been better for everyone. It would be better for everyone if you were dead._

_All my love, your ever loving brother._

_William"_

It took Nikki a long time to read the letter through the tears that were rolling down her face and the paper shook as her body was wracked with sobs, what was written on the paper in front of her sinking in. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth and tried to stifle the loud sobs that came out of her mouth but couldn't, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe properly. Nikki ignored the fact that she was getting soaking wet by the water that had overflowed out of the bath she curled up against the side of the bath and just sobbed. She knew everything her brother had said in the letter was right, she was a burden to everyone. Without her Harry could have someone mentally stable to marry and have a family with, why would he want a family with her? What would their children be like with a mother like her? Her eyes were drawn back to the razors across the bathroom and she swallowed heavily before standing up and walking over them. Her bottom lip trembled and she bit it so hard she drew blood but didn't care. However she threw the razor across the room and it landed with a small plop and clatter in the puddle of water seeping around the bathroom. Nikki cried loudly and ran her hands, one of which that was still clutching the letter over her face and stumbled slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She didn't hear the front door open and close, or Harry shout her name as he looked for her. Nikki however looked up when the bathroom door opened and Harry walked in with a smile on his face which was soon wiped off again when he saw the state Nikki and the bathroom was in. His wife took one last look at him and broke down into loud sobs, her knees buckling and Harry rushed forward to grab her before she hit the floor and gently lowered her down as she clung to him, her sobs making his head shatter in his chest. He absentmindedly reached over and turned the taps off, the boiling water so hot that steam was now rising from the immensely hot water in the bath and around them on the floor. They sat on the floor like that for a while, until Nikki exhausted herself with all her crying and sat curled up in Harry's protective grip, gripping at his shirt as if her life depended on it and a small sob escaping her now and then. Harry only then noticed the piece of paper in her tight fist and attempted to take it from her but Nikki seemed to have gone into shock and refused to give up the paper.

"Nikki please give it to me" Harry whispered as he ran one hand over her hair and pressed small kisses onto her forehead "Please?"

Nikki just shook her head vigorously and gripped it even tighter.

"Okay" Harry said quietly as he nodded and stopped his attempts to get the paper "Let's get you dry shall we?" the water had seeped up Nikki's skirt and also her t-shirt where she had been sitting on the floor. Harry gently picked his wife up and carried her into the bedroom before sitting her on the bed and extracting his shirt from her grip. "I'll be back in a few seconds" he told her as she refused to let him go "I need to get a towel to dry you"

Nikki let him go and nodded, her eyes glassy and her body shaking, but her grip on the letter didn't cease at all. Harry returned less than thirty seconds later with a warm towel from the airing cupboard and gently pulled Nikki's wet t-shirt off and throwing it to the floor, along with her bra before he gently started drying her. With care and precision he dried her torso before gently drawing Nikki's skirt and knickers down her legs so he could dry the rest of her. He then reached over and picked up her dressing gown and helped her into it, intent on finding her some warm pyjamas for her to put on but Nikki gripped onto him and held him tightly.

"Can I read the letter sweetheart?" he asked quietly and tried to prize it out of his wife's grasp but she didn't let it go.

"Harry" Nikki whispered tearfully and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Harry held her securely against him and rubbed her back gently through the dressing gown before reaching down and tying it securely around her, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to get her any pyjamas soon. Harry saw her grip on the piece of paper loosen slightly and reached up to take it from her, Nikki was too exhausted to protest.

* * *

**Okay I promise the angst will let up soon XD.**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

Harry felt his rage building as he read the letter that Nikki had received. William was trying to break Nikki on purpose, he knew it. He tried to calm himself down as he screwed up the letter and threw it on the floor before turning back to his wife.

"Nikki everything in that letter is a lie" he told her forcibly "You are not weak and you did not deserve what happened to you. And I am _definitely _not going to leave you for another woman, I promise on my life I would never ever do that, I love you too much. You are not a burden on anyone and you're not selfish" he let out a small sob and buried his face in the top of her head "I love you Nikki, so much. I don't think I could cope without you" he whispered before taking a deep shuddering breath. "Please believe me"

"I do" came Nikki's small voice from his lap and he looked down at her to see her looking at him, her dark brown eyes still slightly glassy "I don't understand..why he's..doing this to me..to _us_"

"I've told you before, it's because he's jealous and bitter"

Nikki nodded and gasped, doubling over slightly as a pain shot from her stomach.

"Nikki?"

"I'm fine" Nikki waved him away "It was today of all days I had to get that letter wasn't it?"

"How did it go?"

Nikki bit her lip and shrugged.

"I told them everything" she shifted uncomfortably as her stomach started to ache "They said it would help them.." she trailed off at the end as the ache became unbearable and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Harry took his own eyes off her face and down to her stomach before moving the dressing gown away slightly and feeling his own stomach turn as he saw the blood coating her legs and dressing gown.

"Oh no no no" he whispered as Nikki moaned and opened her eyes.

"Harry it hurts" she muttered quietly as her eyes fluttered shut and Harry propped her head up on his arm as he reaching into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

"Ssh" Harry told her quietly as he pressed a kiss onto her cheek, mobile pressed to his ear.

Nikki opened her eyes again and leant her head on Harry's chest, the pain becoming even worse making her double over again slightly and groan loudly. She didn't hear what Harry was saying on his phone as she concentrated all her energy into not passing out from the pain and opened her eyes to see her legs coated in blood and it seeping into her dressing gown.

"Harry" she whimpered shakily and clutched at him as her heart sped up, her stomach churned and she fought not to vomit before the pain became too much from her and she collapsed into her husband's chest.

-------

"Dr Cunningham?"

Harry turned from where he was staring out of the waiting room window when he heard his voice and nodded towards the older man behind him.

"How's Nikki?" he asked straight away and the doctor motioned for Harry to follow him.

"I'm afraid your wife miscarried" the doctor told him quietly as they stopped outside Nikki's door. Harry's heart sank and his throat went dry as he nodded again, he didn't know how Nikki would take that news but it wouldn't be good.

"How far along was she?" he enquired as he rested one hand on the door to Nikki's room, she couldn't have been that far along, she defiantly would have said something.

"Barely a month, maybe _just_ over a month. However we did a scan afterwards. Routine and all. And we found that originally she was carrying twins.." the doctor told Harry "because we were able to save one of them but we haven't informed your wife yet. She's on a drip to try and replace the blood she lost but all things going well she should be able to leave very soon"

"Thank you so much" Harry couldn't help but smile in relief "I'll tell her. She's definitely..we're definitely having a baby?"

"Yes, congratulations" the doctor smiled and Harry nodded, then pushed the door open and walked into the room, Nikki was sitting up in the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring out of the window. Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Nikki when she turned to look at him.

"Hey" she whispered and smiled at him as he walked over to the bed and sat himself next to her "What happened?"

Harry sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, letting Nikki drape one arm over his stomach and look up at him.

"Harry?"

"You.." Harry licked his dry lips and tried again "You're pregnant Nikki"

The look of utter joy in Nikki's eyes made Harry's eyes fill with tears, one of her hands went to her stomach and Harry reached down and covered it with his own.

"Honestly?" she whispered tearfully and her husband nodded, his own eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to be a mummy?"

"Yes you are" Harry chuckled "But there's something else. Do you remember why you're in here?"

Nikki just stared at him before shaking her head and smiling at him, her eyes still shining.

"You started bleeding" Harry told her and her smile faded.

"After reading that letter yes" Nikki nodded slowly "I remember...why did I...?"

"The doctors suspect twins" Harry replied and pressed a kiss onto her temple "But they were only able to save one of them"

Nikki nodded again and the tears slipped down her face, Harry pulled her closer to him.

"At least..we..have one..baby" she sobbed and she gave him a watery laugh as she reached up to wipe her face "We're going to be parents. How far along am I? I can't be more than.." she paused and thought about something "No I'm meant to be on now so I can't be more than a month"

The door opened and the doctor from earlier walked in and closed it behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier" he told Harry "I'm Dr Brian"

"Well that was my fault really" Harry smiled "I was too interested in Nikki"

"and for good reason" Dr Brian nodded and smiled at them both.

"Thank you for saving our baby" Nikki whispered quietly "You have no idea how much this means to us"

"You're very welcome Dr Alexander" the doctor replied and stood by the bed with a clipboard in his hands "I'd like to keep you in for a few more hours, just in case anything else happens because you're not out of the water yet, I'm sorry to tell you"

Nikki tensed in Harry's arms and he tightened his grip on her and pressed a kiss onto her temple.

"You're alright" he whispered into her ear and she nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Now I'm signing you off work for at least two weeks" Dr Brian continued "You need to rest to stop anything like this happening again"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, she normally hated time off work but this was for the welfare of hers and Harry's baby. She smiled when she thought this and her hand went to her stomach again, she could hardly believe there was a child growing inside her.

"I recommend bed rest for the first few days" Dr Brian directed this at Harry who nodded.

"I'll make sure she gets it"

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you again before I sign you out but in that time..." he unclipped something from his clipboard and handed it to Harry. It was a scan photo. "As I said you're only at least a month?" this was more of a question and Nikki nodded as she looked at the picture in Harry's hand, her eyes instantly drawn to a small blob at the bottom of the screen. "Congratulations"

He then walked out of the room, leaving the two pathologists alone.

* * *

**I was going to be mean but thought that I've had too much angst lately and wanted to let up on poor Harry and Nikki :D**

**xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

"Our baby looks like a blob" Harry told Nikki as the door to her room closed and Nikki giggled slightly as she hit him on the chest.

"That's our baby you're insulting"

Harry grinned as he looked more closely at the scan picture in his hand and at the small blob at the bottom of it.

"Nope..definitely a blob"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and took the picture from Harry and looked at it herself, Harry absentmindedly playing with a piece of her hair as he moved closer to her for a better look. His other hand going back to her stomach and rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Pressing a kiss onto her shoulder he then rested his chin on the same spot and sighed.

"I love you so much"

"and I love you" Nikki nodded as she turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss onto his lips before turning back to the scan photo. "I suppose you'd better call your mum and Leo, they'd want to know what's going on"

"What do we tell them?" Harry asked as he pulled out his mobile

"Everything" Nikki told him and snuggled further into his chest "Just not over the phone because that's not the right way to tell anyone they're going to be a grandmother and an uncle"

"Why not?" Harry enquired as he hit the speed dial for his mother's home phone.

"Men" Nikki sighed as she shook her head and Harry just pouted.

------

"Harry love, what's wrong?" Sylvia asked as soon as she entered the room to see her son and daughter-in-law sitting on the bed.

"Mum calm down" Harry smiled at her and walked over to hug his mother and led her over to the bed just as the door opened again and Leo walked in, looking out of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly as he saw Nikki sitting in the bed, looking a bit pale and the drip still in her hand. "All you said was to come to the hospital because Nikki had been taken in"

"Calm down" Nikki giggled and patted the bed, indicating for Leo to sit there. He did so and gently took Nikki's hand in his, he hated it when the woman he thought of as a daughter was hurt or upset, but to see her in a hospital bed wired up to a drip was painful for him to look at. Harry smiled at the pair, glad that his wife had some sort of father figure to help her. He motioned for his mother to sit on the bed as well and she did so and rested her hand on the duvet covering Nikki's leg. "First of all I had to go to speak to Detective Boyd about..what happened back then and that went well..well sort of" she shrugged and picked at a loose thread on the duvet cover "He says that they're reopening the case because other women have come forward saying that they experienced the same thing" Harry rubbed her arm gently and kissed her shoulder "When I got home I got a letter in the post from William, saying all sorts of...nasty things about me and what happened when I was fifteen" Leo's grip on her hand tightened slightly and she gave him a small smile "He says he's going to be let out soon for good behaviour"

"Not after that letter he won't be" Harry added from where he was sitting next to Nikki "It's still at home, I'll make sure it's evidence for his hearing"

Leo just nodded, knowing Harry would show him the letter as soon as possible.

"Anyway the letter caused me to..um..." Nikki ran her free hand through her hair and shrugged "It caused me to relapse slightly and I think I went into shock or something, I don't..". she glanced at Harry who nodded and stroked her cheek gently with his fingers ."but the next thing I remember I woke up here and Harry told me that I'd" she paused and ran her tongue over her dry lips "that I'd miscarried"

There were two sharp intakes of breath from Leo and Sylvia but Harry and Nikki shared a small smile, making Nikki giggle slightly. This then made Sylvia and Leo exchange a confused look.

"Why are you..?"

"I was carrying twins" Nikki told them with a grin on her face, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears "I only lost one of them"

A huge smile broke out on Leo's face and he reached forward to hug Nikki gently. She wrapped her arms around the older man's neck and he pressed a kiss onto her cheek as Sylvia hugged her son, tears falling down her cheeks as well.

"Congratulations" Leo whispered in her ear, his own voice breaking slightly before he cleared his throat and moved away from Nikki, who also had tears falling down her cheeks. Sylvia then walked around the bed and hugged her daughter-in-law carefully as Leo made his way around the bed to the other side and patted Harry on the shoulder while both women cried.

"How far along are you?" Sylvia asked as she broke away from Nikki and sat down on the bed.

"Only about a month" Nikki replied and looked around the bed for something before picking up the scan photo and showing it to the older woman "The doctor said I have to have plenty of rest though"

"He's signed Nikki off for two weeks" Harry told them "Bed rest for the first few days"

"I'll sign you off as well Harry, so you can look after her"

"Only for a few days please Leo" it was Nikki who said this and a smile formed on her face "I know what he's going to be like, he's not going to let me move without panicking. I can't cope with that for two weeks"

Leo grinned and nodded while Sylvia laughed at her son's embarrassment and looked back down at the scan photo in her hand.

"Where's...?" she asked slowly and Harry reached over glanced at it

"The blob at the bottom of the page" he laughed and Nikki hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop calling our baby a blob" she told him and rolled her eyes at Leo over the top of her husband's head. Leo just smiled proudly at her and Nikki then knew what it was like to have a loving father in her life. Her eyes filled with tears again and she looked away to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when he saw her do this and Nikki nodded, running her hand absentmindedly through his hair as she did so.

"I'm fine" she replied and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

* * *

**Back to school today after two snow days last week :(**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

Harry woke before Nikki the next morning and took the opportunity to observe his sleeping wife. Harry tightened his grip on her waist and lay his hand protectively on her stomach, smiling into her hair when he felt her hand was already there, even as she slept. He pressed a kiss onto her hair then reached down with his free hand and moved some of her long blonde hair away from her face, he hoped their baby got Nikki's hair. He smiled when he thought of their baby and absentmindedly ran a strand of her hair through his fingers.

"Good morning" his wife mumbled sleepily and Harry jumped slightly, he hadn't known she was awake.

"Morning" he mumbled as he pressed a kiss onto her shoulder and she turned in his arms and opened her eyes, they were full of life, something Harry realised he hadn't seen in her eyes in a while. Nikki smiled and reached up to run one hand through his hair, messing it up even more before he leant down and kissed her on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just woken up" Nikki replied softly, with a chuckle and Harry laughed quietly and nodded.

"I suppose that was a stupid question to ask at" he looked at the clock "half seven in the morning"

"Yes it was sweetheart" Nikki nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest and smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

"But what's good is that we can spend the entire day in bed" Harry told his wife as he ran his fingers gently down her cheek "and you can rest. The doctor said no strenuous activity"

Nikki tutted loudly and shook her head, her hair tickling Harry's bare chest.

"I hope our baby is as beautiful as you" he told her suddenly and Nikki turned her head on his chest to look up at him.

"I hope he gets your eyes" Nikki told him and Harry chuckled

"Who says it's going to be a boy. We might have a little girl"

"What would you prefer?"

"As long as our baby is healthy I don't mind" Harry replied and Nikki leant up to kiss him softly before returning her head to his chest and closing her eyes. Harry lay his head down on the pillow and tugged the duvet further up their bodies before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

----

"Do you want any lunch?" Harry asked Nikki a few hours later as he climbed out of bed, it was too late for breakfast. Nikki just scrunched up her eyes and shook her head.

"No"

"You should eat sweetheart" Harry told her as he leant down and pressed a kiss onto her temple and moved some of her hair out of her face. "To keep your strength up"

"Feel queasy" she mumbled and Harry noticed she did look a bit pale.

"Do you want me to bring a bowl in, just in case?"

"Yes please" Nikki replied quietly with a small nod, her eyes still tightly closed. Harry just nodded before walking out of the room, picking up some trousers as he did so and putting them on over his boxers. Running one hand through his already messy hair, he walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink to retrieve the spare bowl they had before filling the kettle with water and turning it on. He then walked back upstairs and into the bedroom, just as Nikki sat up quickly and he shoved the bowl onto her lap just as she leant over and vomited, luckily getting it in the bowl and not on the bed or the floor. She groaned and a few tears dripped down her face as Harry rubbed her back, just as she leant over and vomited again making Harry wince. Nikki then leant back against him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You okay now?" Harry asked quietly as he put the bowl on the chair next to the bed just as Nikki nodded.

"First bout of morning sickness" Nikki mumbled to him and she couldn't help but grin.

"I don't think a woman has ever been so pleased to have morning sickness" Harry chuckled and helped Nikki lay down again, covering her up with the duvet and kissing her on the forehead "I'll bring the bowl back. Do you want a drink?"

"Water please" she smiled and Harry nodded before turning and picking the bowl up and walking out of the room.

-------

"How are you feeling?" Sylvia asked as she seated herself next to Nikki on the bed, she had popped in to see her son and daughter-in-law. The younger woman smiled at her mother-in-law from where she lay and shrugged.

"Sick"

Sylvia winced sympathetically and nodded.

"It goes away quickly don't worry" the older woman told Nikki who smiled.

"Good. Harry tried to give me orange juice this morning to try and make me feel better but it just made me sick. Will it be all food and drink or..?" she left the question hanging.

"It won't be all food and drink I promise. Your morning sickness is just triggered by orange..or orange juice" Sylvia explained and reached into her bag "I got those books you wanted" she pulled out three books and Nikki reached for one as Harry walked into the room.

"Please tell me they aren't those crime novels that you like so much" he grinned and Nikki rolled her eyes and laughed.

"No they're pregnancy and baby books I asked your mum to get" she replied and Harry reached over and picked one up, flicking through it quickly as he nodded.

"Thank you" he directed this at his mother who smiled.

"You're welcome"

Mother and son then turned to Nikki as she suddenly sat up and leant over the side of the bed, vomiting into the bowl that was sitting on the floor. Harry rubbed her back gently and Nikki took a deep breath before reaching up and wiping her face free of some tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She then turned and flopped back down onto the bed with a small sigh and closed her eyes, running her hand over face before opening them again and smiling at her husband who was looking worried.

"I'm fine Harry, it's just morning sickness"

"You know how I worry" Harry told her quietly as he reached down to entwine their hands before kissing her hand gently.

"Yes I _know_ how you worry" Nikki rolled her eyes and Sylvia chuckled and handed her son a book.

"Do some reading and _stop_ worrying" she told him and he took the book from her and nodded.

-----

"Nikki?" Harry asked that evening when he was sitting up in bed reading a baby book. Nikki was laying next to him, her back facing him and the duvet pulled right up to her chin.

"Mmm?" she enquired quietly.

"Are you scared?"

"About what?" Nikki asked sleepily without turning over, her eyes still shut as she tried to get to sleep.

"Being a parent" Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he tapped a page in the book "being pregnant, carrying the child, giving birth to..."

"Harry will you calm down?" Nikki giggled as she turned over and grinned at him "You're more worried than I am"

"So you _are_ worried?" Harry asked, almost hopefully , as if his worry was un-natural.

"Harry I'm bloody terrified" Nikki told him and turned over again "you don't have to be embarrassed by it"

"I'm not" Harry protested quickly but Nikki could hear the lie in his voice "I'm just..."

"Worried" Nikki added and Harry chuckled and nodded as he continued reading.

"Yes"

"Will you put that bloody book down?" Nikki snapped half an hour later "It's all you've been reading all day"

"It's interesting" Harry protested as Nikki reached over and plucked it from his hands and threw it on the floor "Hey"

"Don't 'hey' me Cunningham. Turn the light off" she told her husband who made a face at her before reaching over and doing as he was told. He then turned over and moved closer to Nikki, pressing his chest against her back and draping one arm over her waist, entwining their hands and resting his other under her neck. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

* * *

**Said I'd upload two chapters today :D**

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

"Nikki I'm going out for a bit" Harry told his wife as he pulled his coat on and did it up. Nikki looked up from the pregnancy book she was reading in bed and nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see someone" was all Harry said as he leant down and kissed her on the lips "I won't be long I promise"

"Bye" Nikki smiled before she went back to her book.

Harry pressed another kiss onto her cheek before turning and walking out of the room.

-------

Harry didn't have to wait long in the reception of the lab when an older woman walked over to him.

"Dr Harry Cunningham?" she asked and Harry nodded, she smiled at him and held out her hand which he shook.

"Dr Grace Foley, Boyd is expecting you. This way"

She then lead Harry the same way she had led Nikki a few days before, all the way to Boyd's office. She poked her head inside before opening the door fully and allowing Harry to enter.

"Boyd. Harry Cunningham"

Harry walked in just as Boyd was standing up from his chair and taking his glasses off, looking very tired in Harry's opinion. The older man shook Harry's hand and motioned for him to sit down on the sofa which Harry did.

"I don't know if Nikki mentioned me when you interviewed her a few days ago" Harry started as he pulled his scarf off and lay it on his lap "Nikki..Alexander or Cunningham? I don't know which she used"

"Ah yes" Boyd nodded and frowned "I have been meaning to call her back about the reopened case.."

"Can you complete this case without Nikki's involvement?" Harry interrupted and Boyd looked at bit put out at being forced over but Grace just grinned and tried to cover it with her mouth.

"We could yes" Boyd nodded slowly "But it was her brother who asked us to reopen it"

"Her brother" Harry started slowly and shook his head "Her brother is trying to make Nikki's life a misery, he has since they were younger. He sent her a letter from his cell a few days ago that caused her to.." he sighed and licked his lips "she miscarried"

Grace gasped slightly and Boyd glanced at her with a frown on his face before looking back at Harry when he continued to speak.

"_but _she was carrying twins and they were able to save one of them" Harry couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

"Congratulations" Grace told him and Harry nodded

"Thank you. The doctor said that she has to have complete rest for the next few days and has signed her off work, but I think that if she is involved in this case..." he stopped talking and Grace took over.

"You think that if she is involved in this case it will be too much for her"

Harry nodded gratefully, glad someone understood him.

"The letter her brother sent her is being used in evidence in his appeal for an early release" Harry added "He definitely won't be getting out soon"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but as a pathologist you know all about keeping open cases a secret and all that crap" Boyd waved his own sentence off "but we _think _we have enough evidence right now, and enough women to testify, against whoever it is who attacked those girls"

"So you won't be needing Nikki?"

"We don't know for _certain_ that we don't need her but if you would leave you number we could contact you at a later date" Boyd said to Harry as he reached over and pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his desk and handed it to Harry who wrote his mobile number down and handed it back.

"You have no idea how much this means" Harry told them as he stood up and they followed suit and shook his hand "Thank you so much"

----------

"Where did you go?" Nikki asked when Harry walked back into the bedroom taking his coat and scarf off as he did so.

"To visit Detective Boyd"

"What? Why?" Nikki enquired as she put the pregnancy book she was still reading on the bed next to her.

"Just to ask if their investigation needs your help" Harry replied and sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his "I don't want you going through anything strenuous, and I know deep down you don't want to be involved in it at all"

Nikki just nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Harry" she nodded and leant over to kiss him gently "What did they say?"

"That..they don't need you right now but there is no guarantee that they won't need you later on. I told them our situation" he motioned to her stomach and Nikki placed her free hand on the duvet over where he was looking and smiled "and what happened and they said that they will try every way possible to not involve you too much"

Nikki nodded again and squeezed Harry's hand before leaning back against the pillows behind her and smiling at him.

"I love you so much" she told him and her eyes dropped slightly and she yawned. Harry chuckled and rested his free hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb, smiling when Nikki leant into him and closed her eyes.

"I love you. Now go to sleep"

"Yes sir" Nikki mumbled sleepily and Harry smirked as he helped her lay down and covered her with the duvet, pressing a kiss onto her cheek as he did so.

----

The next morning Nikki was the first two wake and opened her eyes sleepily to glance at the time. Seeing it was only half past six she sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Harry who was still sleeping, his arms around her and a small content smile on his face. Nikki smiled down at him as she moved slowly as not to disturb him and moved some of his hair that had flopped over his face, giggling quietly as it just fell back again. She then climbed out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and sliding her feet into her slippers before walking out of the room, glancing at Harry again to make sure he was still asleep. He was. She yawned loudly as she made her way downstairs and opened the curtains on the windows in the hallway and in the living room before walking into the kitchen and opening the blinds on that window as well. Yawning loudly again she poured water into the kettle before turning to the fridge to pull out the milk. Her hand gripped the handle and she spotted the scan photo that Harry had pinned to the fridge after she had got home from the hospital. Nikki's left hand went to her stomach and she looked down, her eyes smarting with tears as it once again hit her that in eight months or so she would be a mother. It just seemed so surreal to her. Work had always been the most important thing in her life, but now she had something else that would take priority above all other things. She smiled before tugging the fridge open and pulling out the milk, she then went around making herself a cup of tea as coffee had been banned by Harry on accounts that it was 'bad for women in her condition'.

"You know tea contains caffeine too" came a voice from the doorway and Nikki jumped before turning and grinning at Harry who was smirking at her.

"You caught me" she giggled and Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his naked chest pressing into her back.

"Yes I did" he murmured into her neck as he nuzzled it and kissed the soft, warm skin.

* * *

**I should be revising for my RS As level resit that is tomorrow XD. I'll do it later it's fine.**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

"Harry" Nikki moaned as she walked in on him as he lay in the bath, feeling the need for a long soak rather than a quick shower.

"Yes Nikki?" he sighed as he turned his head and smiled at his wife "What can I do for you?"

Nikki didn't answer however, her eyes were too busy running down the length of her husband's body. She smirked at him and reached up to take her hair out of the messy bun it was in, her long hair falling down her back, before she walked over to the bath and sat on the side of it. Harry reached up and entwined one of his hands with hers and ran his thumb over the smooth surface.

"What do you want?" he asked again and Nikki just shrugged and smiled at him.

"I just wanted to be in the same room as you"

Harry smiled and let go of her hand to press his hand onto her stomach, gently pushing her jumper up so his hand was touching her skin, his smile growing as the familiar jolt he always got when their skin connected, rushed through him.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant already" he told her and Nikki laughed loudly, the sound vibrating around the room and making Harry's stomach do a happy flip.

"Harry with all the baby making we've been doing it's no surprise"

Harry smirked and nodded, his thumb running over the smooth surface of her stomach. He couldn't wait for her to start showing, then everyone would know they were going to have a baby.

"What are you thinking?" Nikki asked softly as she covered Harry's hand with her own.

"I can't wait for you to start showing" he replied and leant his head back slightly "Then I can be the proud husband and father every time we go somewhere"

Nikki giggled and leant down to kiss him.

"You're going to be an amazing daddy"

"Really?" he asked quietly and Nikki nodded.

"Mmm"

"Well it's not like I learnt from mine is it?"

"Harry I don't think you can learn how to be a parent from someone" Nikki told him and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly "sure you can get advice, and no doubt your mother and Leo will be giving it to us, but it's a personal thing that only _you _can learn yourself"

Harry nodded slowly as what Nikki had said had sunk in.

"Thank you Nikki"

"You're welcome" Nikki smiled and leant down to kiss him again.

----------

"Harry" Nikki whined again later as she sat on the sofa flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Yes?" Harry sighed from where he was sitting at his laptop on the living room table.

"I want you to make love to me"

Nikki said it so simply and innocently that Harry couldn't help but whip his head around to look at her, a small smirk gracing her lips as she undid her pyjama top. Harry was on his feet in an instant and made his way to the sofa in three strides before pressing his lips to Nikki's, moving her hands away from her buttons and pushing her down onto the sofa.

"You know I like to unwrap you" he breathed against her lips and glanced at the floor before he moved off her and quickly picked her up in his arms and lay her on the rug in front of their fire place. "and for your eagerness I'm going to do it very _very _slowly"

Nikki groaned as Harry nudged her legs apart with one of his knees before he leant down and kissed her slowly on the lips, before trailing his lips down her neck and licking at the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. Nikki moaned loudly and leant her head back to give him better access and Harry pushed away the half-undone pyjama top from her shoulder and kissed along the warm skin there.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed against her skin "How did _I_ end up with someone as beautiful as you? And you're carrying our child as well"

Nikki reached up and ran one hand through his hair, his fringe flopping down again making Nikki giggle slightly.

"I don't deserve you Harry" she whispered and Harry looked up at her instantly and shook his head.

"Don't say that Nikki" he told her and nuzzled his face into her neck "It's me that doesn't deserve you"

"Harry..just..make love to me please" Nikki begged him quietly and Harry nodded before reaching down and finishing unbuttoning Nikki's pyjama top and easing it off her shoulders and throwing it to the side before he started to kiss his way down her body. Paying close attention to both of her breasts in turn, making Nikki moan and writhe under him as she pushed her body upwards, trying to get more attention but Harry just chuckled and pushed her down again. He finished with her breasts and then kissed down her flat stomach and pressed a soft kiss just under her bellybutton and nuzzled her stomach slightly with his nose. Nikki felt her eyes smart with tears, she knew they were for their baby. She reached up and wiped her tears away before Harry saw and then ran her hand through his hair again, a smile spreading over her face. Harry pressed another kiss to her stomach before moving away and carefully sliding Nikki's pyjama bottoms down her legs, pleasantly surprised when he saw she wore no underwear under them. He felt his arousal grow as he glanced up at his wife's face and saw a challenging smirk on her face. He grinned at her, hearing her moan slightly, he knew what his grin did to her and he took full advantage of that fact. Harry then kissed his way up one of Nikki's legs until he reached her thigh and nipped slightly at it with his teeth, making Nikki buck slightly against him.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as he pressed another kiss onto her thigh before moving higher and pressing a kiss against her centre making her gasp in surprise and thrust up against him. He then rested both hands on her thighs to hold her down and flicked his tongue out against her. Nikki moaned loudly in surprise and involuntarily raised her hips to meet him but Harry pushed her down against her and continued his assault on her body. "Ohgodharry" Nikki panted as she threw her head back, her eyes flickering shut at the sensations Harry was causing her. She bunched her hands into fists and bit her lip hard as she felt herself reaching the edge. She couldn't hold on any longer and let herself go, Harry's name sliding from her lips in a low moan as her body bucked against him. Nikki's breathing came in short gasps as she tried to recover from the particularly strong orgasm but when she looked down and saw Harry licking his lips, a look of pure pleasure on his face she almost came again. Harry pressed one last kiss to her centre before kissing his way back up her body and allowing Nikki to reach up and pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it to the side before working on his trousers, her hands shaking so much that he pushed them away and pulled them off himself, along with his boxers. Harry then lowered his lips to hers and they kissed slowly for a few minutes before he rested his hands on her hips and pressed himself gently into her, making them both moan. Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to press deeper into her until he was inside her fully. Harry buried his face in her neck and they stayed like that for a few more seconds before Harry started to thrust gently into her, moving his hands to the side of her head as he raised himself up even more.

"Oh Nikki" he breathed as she reached up and gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin. Moans and whimpers coming from her mouth as she closed her eyes and tightened her legs, pulling him even closer. For a while the only noise in the room was the moans and sighs coming from the couple on the floor.

"Harry" Nikki panted as she felt herself nearing the edge again, her nails digging in even deeper into him as she felt herself tightening around him.

"Let go Nikki" Harry whispered as he thrust into her one last time and his wife shuddered and threw her head back as a strong orgasm washed over her, Harry's name tumbling from her lips once again, her chest heaving. The sight of his wife writhing under him made Harry lose control as well and he pressed down and emptied himself into her, her name coming out in a gasp as he buried his face in her neck. He collapsed on top of her and they lay like that for a while, Nikki gently playing with Harry's hair as he kissed her neck and shoulder lazily.

* * *

**The RS revision is going well as you can probably tell XD.**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

The next three months passed without much incident. Nikki returned to work, however Harry and Leo fretted over her condition like a couple of women and refused to allow her to autopsy anyone. That is until Nikki had yelled at them, saying that she was pregnant and not an invalid, they had backed off a bit after that, although Nikki could still see them keeping a close eye on her when she performed an autopsy.

---

Nikki frowned as she stood in the viewing platform watching Leo conduct an autopsy on a middle aged man who had seemingly died from a stab wound to the stomach, her own hand was rubbing her own slightly rounded stomach absentmindedly and she smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Harry pressed one of his hands just under where hers was laying and kissed her cheek gently. Leo looked up at them and rolled his eyes good naturedly as he placed the stomach of the man in a kidney dish next to him.

"I really really want to make love to you right now" Harry breathed into her neck as he kissed her, making sure his voice wasn't loud enough to be heard over the microphone "You're so beautiful"

He ran his hand up the front of her blouse and rested it on her small bump, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Nikki jumped slightly then and Harry moved away from her neck and frowned as her hand went to her stomach again.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head "Just.." she stopped talking and a grin spread over her face as she took his hand and moved it over slightly to where hers had been "Feel"

"Feel what?" Harry enquired in confusion as he glanced down at her bump "I don't feel any.." he stopped when he felt a slight fluttering under his hand "That's.._wow_ that's just.."

"Are you going to do any work today Harry?" came Leo's voice from the cutting room as he looked up at them with an amused look on his face. Harry tore his eyes away from his wife's stomach and looked down at the older man.

"Hey, Nikki's not doing anything either" he whined and Nikki elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nikki's pregnant" Leo stated with a smile at Nikki who grinned back at turned her head to look at her husband.

"I'll show Leo later" she whispered and pressed a kiss onto his cheek "When he's finished in there"

Harry just nodded and rubbed his hand over her stomach again before sighing and letting her go.

"See you later" he told her and Nikki nodded and stole another kiss before he walked out of the viewing platform with a grin on his face.

----

"Leo do you have a minute?" Nikki asked as she walked into the older man's office. He looked up from where he was leaning against his desk a file in his hand.

"Of course" he nodded and put the folder on his desk, giving Nikki his full attention as she walked over to him "What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering.." Nikki said slowly as she moved some of her hair out of her face "Harry and I, if you would be godfather to the baby"

Leo's eyes flicked down to her stomach and when he looked back at Nikki they were glassy. He nodded quickly and Nikki grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, Leo gave her a watery chuckle and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"I would be honoured" he whispered into her ear. Nikki moved away from him and nodded, her eyes also filled with tears.

"Look at us" she giggled and a few tears leaked from her eyes which she reached up and wiped away as Leo blinked his own tears away, a large smile on his face. Nikki then reached out and grabbed his hand and placed it quickly on her stomach, Leo frowned in surprise until he felt a small fluttering under his hand and looked up at Nikki to see a proud smile on her face. "The baby approves" she grinned and Leo laughed and nodded, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. They both glanced towards the doorway when someone walked in and Harry smiled at them both.

"The baby approves of Leo being godfather" Nikki told her husband who grinned and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting both his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder.

"and Leo?" he asked the older man who smirked

"Of course I said yes" he replied and patted Harry on the shoulder "Thank you"

---

Neither Nikki nor Harry could sleep that night so they just lay in bed talking quietly. Nikki laying on her back next to Harry who had propped himself up, one hand on her stomach, the other playing absentmindedly with her hair.

"You have reminded Leo that we have a scan tomorrow morning haven't you?" Nikki asked her husband as she ran her hand down his arm and then rested it next to his on her bump.

"Of course I have" Harry replied and pressed a kiss onto her cheek before looking down at her stomach when he felt the still startling movement under his hand "I'm still not used to it" he whispered and Nikki giggled "What does it feel like for you?"

"Like" Nikki leant her head back slightly and thought about it "I can't describe it.." she paused "Like when you have butterflies in your stomach, just a bit stronger..and real"

"Just wait until the baby really starts to move" Harry murmured as kissed her gently on the mouth "God Nikki we're having a baby"

"Well done daddy" Nikki laughed loudly "I'm only four months pregnant"

"No I mean, in five months we'll have a baby" Harry shook his head, a worried look on his face "I don't know if I can be a daddy"

The smile on Nikki's face fell quickly.

"I'm so terrified Nikki. What if I'm not a very good father? What if I do something wrong and..."

"Harry stop it" Nikki told him firmly as his eyes filled with tears, she reached up and placed one hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb "You are going to be an amazing daddy to our baby, I can promise you that"

Harry sniffed and blinked away his tears, leaning into her touch and closing his eyes. He turned his head and pressed a kiss against the palm of her hand before opening his eyes.

"You should sleep" he told his wife "You need to keep your strength up for the baby"

"Mmm" Nikki replied sleepily as she closed her eyes and lay down a bit further. Harry tugged the duvet up and tucked it under her body the other side of her and then moved closer to her so his chest was pressed against her back. He glanced down at her and realised she was already asleep, a content smile on her face.

* * *

**Had my rs resit today! :O it was bloody awful! So I am drowning my sorrows in writing a few more chapters of this :D**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Nikki fiddled nervously with the edge of her jumper as she sat in the waiting room of the maternity unit of the hospital. She glanced quickly down at her hand when she felt Harry's larger one wrap around it and draw it away from her sleeve.

"You're making me nervous" he told her and Nikki scoffed and shook her head

"Good, now you know how I feel"

"Calm down. Everything's going to be fine"

"Are we going to find out what we're having" Nikki asked her husband who sighed and shook his head.

"I'd rather wait but if you want to know then I'm not going to stop you" Harry replied and Nikki smiled and leant over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I don't want to know" she told him and they both turned their heads when a nurse called their names from across the room.

"Good morning" the man smiled at them as they walked in and stood up from his chair to shake their hands. "I'm Dr Jones" he introduced himself and motioned for Nikki to hop onto the bed, she did so and Harry perched on the chair next to the bed "Now Dr Brian told me about the incident that happened three months ago, have there been any more difficulties since then?"

"None" Nikki replied with a shake of her head and Harry reached over and gripped her hand in his, rubbing the thumb over the smooth surface.

"That's good" Dr Jones nodded and wrote something on Nikki's notes next to him before turning his chair and smiling at Nikki "Don't look so worried" he chuckled and Nikki blushed slightly as Harry laughed.

"I've been telling her that all morning" he rolled his eyes and Dr Jones smiled and motioned for Nikki to pull her jumper up. Nikki winced and hissed slightly as Dr Jones placed the ultrasound camera on her stomach.

"Sorry" he apologised but Nikki waved it off as she turned to look at the screen next to the bed. She gripped Harry's hand tightly until he spoke up.

"I would like to feel my fingers Nikki" he joked and she turned to him and blushed.

"Sorry" she giggled and released his fingers but Harry turned his hand over and entwined their fingers again.

"There we go" Dr Jones told Harry and Nikki and they turned their heads simultaneously to look back at the screen. The doctor turned the screen so they could see better and moved the scanner further down her bump. Nikki reached up and touched the screen gently, at the bottom where a fuzzy image of their baby was. They could clearly make out the head and the shape of the body, the tiny legs were drawn up to its chest and the baby was sucking its thumb. Nikki took one look and burst into tears, Harry nearly did the same when he saw their baby with its thumb in its mouth but held himself together as he moved and draped one arm over Nikki's shoulder as she cried.

"That's..our baby's..he's beautiful" Nikki sobbed into Harry and he laughed and nodded, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Yes she is" he whispered.

Nikki sniffed slightly, lay back down on the bed and wiped her face.

"Sorry" she giggled and Dr Jones shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it" he chuckled "It's the natural reaction"

Harry reached up and wiped his face free of his own tears, hoping neither of them saw but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nikki smiling at him before she turned back to the doctor. However she squeezed his hand slightly.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" Dr Jones then asked and Nikki shook her head, the hair that had fallen loose from her bun framing her face. Harry reached up and tucked the hair behind her ears as he replied.

"No thank you, we want a surprise"

-------

"It's our baby beautiful Harry?" Nikki asked as they drove home after the scan. She was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, one hand on her stomach, the other holding one of the scan photos as she stared intently at it "I can't believe that this" she wiggled the photo slightly "Is in here" she rubbed her stomach and a smile formed on her face.

"Neither can I" Harry responded as he stopped at a red light and turned to his wife before glancing at the scan photo and rubbing her stomach slightly.

"He's sucking his thumb" Nikki sniffed and tears rolled down her face, she didn't even bother to wipe them away "and you can..see..his tiny..little...fingers" she sobbed.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but the lights in front of them turned green and he had to drive on.

"She doesn't look like a blob anymore" Harry commented suddenly and Nikki gave him a watery laugh and nodded, running her thumb gently over the picture in her hand.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" she asked after a while of comfortable silence

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Harry shot back and Nikki just shrugged.

"I just..I want a little boy most of all" Nikki replied quietly and frowned "That doesn't mean I'd love a little girl any less" she added quickly and Harry nodded.

"I know what you mean" he assured her "Are we going straight to the lab?" he asked quickly as they came up to the junction and Nikki nodded.

------

"So how was the scan?" Leo asked as soon as Harry and Nikki walked into his office. Nikki grinned as the older man stood up and walked around his desk.

"It went perfectly fine" Nikki replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the scan photo, handing it to Leo.

"Is he sucking his thumb?" Leo enquired his voice suddenly hoarse and his eyes glassy as Nikki nodded, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah" she choked out and wiped her face as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't you start Leo" he laughed "I had enough of this one here crying"

"So did you" Nikki replied and poked her tongue out at him as he glared playfully at her "Don't think I didn't see you"

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Do you want to come to dinner at ours tonight Leo?" Nikki asked suddenly and Leo handed back the scan photo and nodded as Harry plucked it from his wife's fingers.

"I'd love to" Leo replied "What time?"

"Seven?" Nikki enquired with a glance at Harry who made a noise of confirmation, his eyes still on the photo in his hands, staring at their tiny baby.

* * *

**I should be revising German...but fanfic called XD**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

Nikki couldn't each much of her dinner that evening, even though it was her favourite pasta bake. With her plate still half full she put her knife and fork down before sipping her apple juice. Harry glanced at her with a worried look on his face and reached over to squeeze her hand gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Sylvia and Leo frowned at her and the plate.

"I'm fine Harry" she assured him, and in doing so her mother-in-law and friend "I just feel a bit queasy"

"It's normal Harry don't worry" Sylvia chuckled at her son and Nikki rolled her eyes good naturedly at the older woman, making Leo smirk into his plate.

"He worries more than I do" Nikki explained and Harry shook his head and took a gulp of his wine.

"I do not"

"Yes you _do_" Nikki laughed and leant back in her seat, placing one hand on her bump and rubbing it gently as the baby moved. She had noticed that the baby had started to respond to hers and Harry's voices, this made her grin slightly.

"Is she moving?" Harry asked, changing the subject away from him worrying about his wife and baby. Nikki nodded and smiled up at him before reaching over and picking up her apple juice.

"_He_ always seems to get more lively when he hears Harry's voice" she explained to Leo and Sylvia, the latter putting her knife and fork on her empty plate and leaning forward on the table.

"He?" she asked and looked from Nikki to Harry who shook his head.

"I think we're having a boy and Harry thinks we're having a girl" Nikki explained and Sylvia nodded in understanding and smiled at them "We're not finding out though"

Sylvia then picked up the scan photo that was laying on the table next to her from where Harry and Nikki had shown it to her before dinner and observed it carefully.

"And everything else is okay with the baby?"

"Everything's fine" Harry assured his mother as Leo finished his dinner and picked up his wine glass "The doctor said she's a bit small but I suppose it varies with the parents" he looked at Nikki and smiled at her, reaching over with one hand and pressing it to her bump "Nikki's very petite though so we're not worrying about that"

"Well I don't feel it" she muttered and shifted slightly in her seat as the baby moved into a different position.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Leo asked after taking a sip of wine.

"Not yet" Nikki shook her head and glanced at Harry who smiled and nodded, letting her continue what she was going to say "But if we have a boy his middle name's going to be Leo, and if it's a girl her middle name's going to be Sylvia"

There was no mistaking the tears in either of the older man and woman's eyes as they heard this but Leo tried to inconspicuously look out of the window and wipe his eyes, but everyone saw and he knew it. Sylvia just wiped them away with her napkin while the two younger pathologists chuckled.

"Told you they would cry" Harry commented to Nikki as he rested his arm on the back of her chair, gently playing with her slightly curled hair.

------

"Okay so there was this one time when Harry was six or seven that he asked Arthur where babies came from" Sylvia told Leo and Nikki later on as they sat around in the living room. Harry and Nikki sitting curled up together on one sofa, and Leo and Sylvia sitting on the other one. Harry let out a loud groan and Nikki giggled.

"Ssh" she told him "I want to hear"

"You would" Harry replied dryly and Sylvia shot him an amused look and continued.

"So Arthur, thinking that it was time his son knew where babies came from, told him about sex"

Nikki felt Harry's arm tighten around her slightly, she knew he didn't like calling what they did 'sex'. He said that sex was meaningless but what they did was make love. He leant down and pressed a kiss onto her head as his mother continued.

"Well he told Harry the basics, you know, male female, different parts, different parts go where" Sylvia waved this off as Leo chuckled, he was used to the woman's openness by now. "But the next week at school one of Harry's classmates said that their mother was pregnant and asked the teacher where babies came from"

Leo and Nikki grinned at Harry when he groaned loudly and shook his head, his cheeks the colour of a ripe tomato, something very rare for him.

"The teacher then told this student that a stork comes along and brings the baby with it" Sylvia laughed and Leo joined in, knowing what was coming next as Nikki bit her lip to try and stifle the laughter that was threatening to break out. "and Harry pipes up and says something along the lines of 'no miss, babies are made during sex' and proceeded to give the class a rundown of sex"

Nikki couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her as Leo and Sylvia laughed loudly, she soon joined them and Harry just shook his head at the three of them.

"Yeah that's right" he told them "Laugh it up. Okay I can't blame you two too much" he motioned to his mother and boss who were trying to sober themselves up "You've had quite a bit to drink. But you" he looked down at Nikki who had tears streaming down her face as she laughed "You have no excuse"

"Hormones" she choked out as she wiped her face free of tears, the occasional laugh escaping from one of them.

"We have to do this more often" Sylvia then told them and Nikki nodded, Leo agreeing as well, grins still on their faces "Dinner I mean, not laughing at Harry"

"We can do that all the time" Nikki replied and Harry pouted and poked her in the ribs making her squirm away from him and laugh but Harry pulled her back into him and gave her a kiss.

"Once a month?" Harry suggested and they all nodded "Now are you two alright over there?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at his mother and Leo who were steadily working their way through a second bottle of red wine.

-------------

"I've sent them home in a taxi" Harry told Nikki as he climbed into bed next to her later that evening "They were rather merry"

Nikki giggled and turned over so she was facing him, one hand straying to her stomach when she felt the baby kick, it felt like a lazy sleepy kick and she giggled.

"What?" Harry asked and Nikki reached over for his hand and placed it on her bump where their baby had kicked her.

"The baby's kicks always seem tired in the morning and in the evening" Nikki explained to her husband and he grinned "rather than in the day they are always more lively and frequent. Does that make sense? It might just be me thinking.."

"No it does make sense" Harry assured her with a smile and pressed a kiss onto her nose, laying down and wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her chest flush to his, well the best he could do with her small bump.

"He knows your voice as well" Nikki went on "During the day mostly, when you speak he always kicks out or moves, like he wants to show that he's listening to you"

"At least one person does" Harry told her quietly and Nikki grinned, seeing tears in his eyes as he thought of their baby, she had never seen him so emotional like this.

"He likes your music as well" Nikki giggled "When you put it on in the car this morning he starting moving like mad"

She gave him a small smile and sighed slightly, running one hand through his hair and pushing his bangs back slightly.

"I wish you could feel it like I do. It's amazing" she bit her lip as she felt herself getting emotional "I still find it extraordinary that I have a baby inside me"

"So do I" Harry whispered and smiled as Nikki yawned loudly "Go to sleep"

"Not tired" Nikki mumbled and ran her hand absentmindedly over his t-shirt clad chest.

"Did you notice those looks mum was giving Leo?" Harry asked suddenly and Nikki frowned.

"No" she replied slowly "What looks?"

"Like she.." Harry flushed slightly "Like she wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him"

"Harry" Nikki laughed loudly, wide away all of a sudden when she heard this "Really?"

Harry nodded and smirked.

"No joke. It better have been just the wine talking"

"and you sent them home in the same taxi?" Nikki enquired with a large grin on her face. Harry just gave her a horrified look.

* * *

**Poor Harry getting picked on by his entire family ;)**

**xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

"So did you get home alright last night?" Harry asked Leo cautiously the next day as he walked into the older man's office. Leo looked up from his computer and nodded, wincing slightly at the pain the movement caused. "Hangover?"

"No" Leo replied quickly and Harry chuckled

"I believe you" he told the older man sarcastically "So..um..did you go straight home"

"Yes" Leo nodded, although Harry could see a rare blush crossing his friend's cheek even though he was still looking at the desk.

"Did mum get home alright?" Harry then asked and observed Leo's reaction carefully, the blush grew and Harry thought he felt a bit ill. "Did mum get to _her _home alright?"

"Harry" Leo sighed and he looked up at his younger friend who had an amused look on his face "I'm not going to lie to you..."

"Please tell me that you and mum didn't have drunken sex" Harry interrupted and Leo fiddled with his pen nervously "Oh God, I feel ill" he joked and Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry, we were drunk and we..."

"Okay okay Leo thank you" Harry held up his hands and closed his eyes, sighing slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay I don't want to know"

"I'm sorry" Leo told Harry and the younger pathologist realised Leo thought he was angry.

"Leo I'm not angry" he chuckled "Okay, you're both adults, you were drunk, one thing led to another and..." he shrugged "I don't control your life"

Leo's phone rang suddenly and the pathologist winced at the loud noise before picking it up. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

-----------

"So how was work?" Nikki asked later as Harry walked into the house after work. Harry just sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa, pulling Nikki into him as she walked past and she perched herself on his thigh. She knew something was wrong with him but knew not to push. She wrapped one arm around Harry's neck to give her some balance and Harry wrapped one of his around her back. He then reached up and almost tentatively placed his other hand on her bump over the t-shirt that was stretched over her stomach before sighing and pushing the t-shirt up so it was bunched above her stomach. Harry pressed his hand to her bare skin this time and leant forward to kiss the bump just next to her hand. Nikki frowned and reached up to run her fingers gently through his hair.

"Daddy's missed you and mummy today" she heard Harry whisper to the baby and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Harry looked up at Nikki and she saw tears slipping down his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Nikki asked instantly and Harry shook his head before resting his cheek on the top of her bump and cried, his body shaking, his tears slipping down her rounded stomach.

"At work" Harry told her after a few more minutes "The case..a woman, she'd been drowned in her own bath after being beaten within an inch of her life" he took a deep breath but didn't move his head from her stomach, neither did Nikki move her hand from his hair as she keep stroking it gently. "She was five months pregnant" Nikki's free hand instantly went to the other side of her stomach that wasn't covered by Harry and they both felt their baby kick out.

"He's trying to cheer you up" Nikki chuckled and wiped her face as Harry sniffed and nodded.

"I had to autopsy her" Harry added "I had to take the..the..to see the..damage to her...it was a little girl" he cried and turned his face to press a kiss onto the bump "She was tiny but perfectly formed" he took a deep breath "all ten fingers and toes, a perfect little human. And I..couldn't help..but..think that..that's what..our...our..baby looks like now and how vulnerable she is.."

"Oh Harry" Nikki whispered as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry herself "Our baby is fine. Feel" she reached down and gripped his hand in hers and moved it to the side of her stomach where the baby was kicking like mad. Harry couldn't help but grin and stroke it gently. "He's trying to tell you that there's nothing wrong with him. Aren't you baby?" she addressed the baby with the last bit and Harry let out a watery laugh as he felt a sharp nudge against his cheek.

"Now she's hitting me" he told Nikki and wiped his face gently. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise" Nikki murmured as she leant down and pressed a kiss onto the top of Harry's head.

"Leo and mum slept together" Harry told her suddenly

"What?" Nikki screeched and Harry sat up, leaving his hand on his wife's stomach as he nodded and smirked, his eyes still red from his crying.

"I told you something would happen"

"No you told me that your mum was making eyes at Leo" Nikki giggled, then she frowned "Well is he okay with it?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "I told him that it was between them and it was their business and that I won't interfere. They're both grownups"

"Right" Nikki said slowly "I have to have your mum round tomorrow now, just for the gossip"

Harry just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Women"

--------

Nikki groaned as she sat herself heavily on the sofa next to Sylvia, she placed one hand on her bump and rubbed it slightly.

"I feel like I've ballooned in a few days" she laughed and Sylvia chuckled, her hands wrapped around her mug of coffee tightly. "I feel huge"

"You're still small" Sylvia shook her head and motioned with her hand to the stomach. Nikki rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course you can, it's your grandson"

"Or granddaughter" Sylvia grinned and Nikki sighed dramatically and winced slightly as the baby moved and kicked hard against her ribs. She let out a slow breath and coughed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sylvia asked in concern when she saw this and Nikki nodded and smiled at her, relaxing again.

"He just decided to kick me rather hard in the ribs" she replied and her mother-in-law smiled and nodded.

"Leo thinks it's a girl as well" Nikki commented suddenly, watching Sylvia's reaction to Leo's name, a slight blush crept across her cheeks. "I'm the only one in this entire family who thinks it's a boy"

"Arthur and I thought Harry was going to be a girl" Sylvia smiled at the memories and Nikki giggled and shrugged.

"I can imagine the mistake"

Both women dissolved into loud laughter and Nikki grinned as she felt the baby kick again, as if the baby too was joining in the laughter.

* * *

**Okay I did it for the lols! XD I know Leo wouldn't have drunken sex in 'real life' but I call on my artistic licence right now. :D**

**xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

Four days later and Nikki was back at work and glad about it, she thought she was going to lose her mind if she stayed at home any longer. Even the fact that she was sitting at her desk doing paperwork didn't damped her spirits, at least she had Leo and Harry to talk to. She glanced up from the paper in front of her when the lab doors opened and Harry stormed into the room, followed quickly by an irate looking Bob Mumford. Harry made his way over to his desk and the detective followed.

"Do you have enough evidence to prove it was the brother who did it?" Mumford shouted at Harry who slammed an evidence folder on his desk and took a deep breath. Nikki looked from one to the other, her pen stuck firmly in her mouth as she observed.

"No" Harry replied quietly after a short while and Nikki knew it took him a lot of pride to say that to the detective in front of him.

"Well you can't go around accusing innocent people of murder"

"A double murder" Harry replied just as loudly as the detective "Don't you dare forget that baby"

"You're letting this get personal" Mumford warned Harry in a low voice and glanced at Nikki who raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband who was also looking at her with what Nikki could only describe as extreme distress on his face before he turned back to the detective.

"Okay you tell me that you don't think it's the brother"

Mumford didn't say anything and Harry smirked and shook his head.

"See"

"Okay so he's a complete bastard and there's something I don't like about him, but I'm going around accusing him of murder"

"Just face it" Harry yelled suddenly, surprising both Nikki and Mumford, and also the baby by the sharp kick he gave Nikki unexpectedly causing her to wince and rub the spot gently. "He killed his sister and her unborn child, I don't know why, but I know he did it"

"Harry calm down" Nikki told him suddenly and Harry turned to his wife and glanced down at her stomach which she was still rubbing to try and get the baby to calm down, however he kept moving and occasionally kicking her. "You're distressing the baby as well"

Harry was at her side instantly and they both heard Mumford snort slightly and mutter 'distressing the baby' sarcastically.

"Ignore him" Nikki whispered to her husband as he knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. It was almost as if the baby could tell the difference between Harry and Nikki sometimes because as soon as Harry touched Nikki's bump, the baby settled down slightly. They heard Mumford sigh loudly and both looked up as he stormed out of the room shaking his head.

"He doesn't understand" Harry muttered bitterly as Nikki reached down and ran one hand through his hair "I know it's the brother"

"Harry" Nikki sighed and leant her elbow on the desk "If there's no evidence.."

"There's evidence" Harry interrupted with a nod as he stood up and reached for his own chair, pulling it over before he sat on it and took Nikki's hand in his and replaced it on her stomach. "Just not anything that will hold up in court"

"Please tell me you're not getting obsessed with this because of me and.." Nikki shook her head slightly, refusing to name her brother.

"I'm sorry" Harry apologised "It's just so hard for me to..I had to talk to the husband and explain how his wife and unborn child died. I had to look him in the eye as he broke down, and all I could think was that I still had mine"

"That's a natural thing to do Harry" Nikki whispered "Don't feel guilty about it"

"But I do" Harry protested and his eyes filled with tears again but closed his eyes and forced them away.

"Harry" came a stern voice from across the room and they turned their heads to see Leo standing in the doorway of his office "A word please"

He then retreated back into his office, both Harry and Nikki knowing it was a serious conversation Harry was going to have. The male pathologist sighed and stood up, resigned to the fact he was going to be made to feel five years old again.

"Close the door" Leo told Harry without looking up from his work and Harry sighed but did as he was told. He then went and sat himself down on the sofa and looked around the room, waiting for Leo to finish what he was doing, not daring to open his mouth and say something.

"Harry what did I tell you not to do when I gave into your begging and gave you this case?" Leo asked after a while, still not looking up from what he was writing. Harry instantly felt five years old again but didn't dare to test Leo's temper when he was in a mood like this.

"Not to get personally involved" Harry sighed and picked at a loose thread on his jeans, not wanting to look at the older man.

"Right. And what have you done?"

"My job" Harry replied stiffly "I have only done my job. Did Mumford talk to you?"

"Harry that's not..."

"God that _man_" Harry seethed and shook his head "He doesn't understand Leo. I know it was the brother, I just know it. And he goes and accuses me of being personal involved. He has no bloody idea what I am going through with this case. He's not the one with the five months pregnant wife who's brother is a complete bastard, I'm just..."

"You're off the case that's what you are" Leo interrupted and threw his pen on the desk as he looked up at Harry "You're too personally involved"

"You can't do that" Harry protested, taken aback slightly "I told the husband I would find out who killed his wife and baby. To find him closure.

"Him or you Harry?" Leo enquired "Is this closure for you or him?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but stalled slightly.

"Him" he replied quietly. Both men knew that was a lie.

"Harry I'm taking you off the case, I'm sorry" Leo shook his head "I can't have you going around accusing innocent people of murder until you have the proper evidence to prove it. It's dangerous for both you and this lab"

"I don't care about me or this _goddamned lab_" Harry shouted to his friend as he stood up and turned to look out of the glass wall to where Nikki was leant over her desk, still working on her paperwork. She gave no sign that she heard her husband's shout. "I care about that husband who has lost the two most important people in his life. If that was me in that position I would want..." he couldn't continue as a lump formed in his throat when he saw Nikki lean back in her chair and rest one hand absentmindedly on her bump. "I don't want to imagine the pain the husband is going through right now"

"Harry I'm sorry. I have to take you off the case" Leo told him quietly, his own thoughts straying slightly to his wife and daughter, but understanding that the situation was completely different for Harry and the husband.

"Fine" Harry snapped before pulling the door open and storming from the room, the slamming of the door making both Leo and Nikki jump.

* * *

**While watching the second part of "Voids" I remembered I hadn't uploaded today. :D**

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

"Dr Cunningham have you got news?" Mr Parker asked Harry instantly as he walked up to the slightly younger pathologist. Harry sighed and directed the other man into the quiet waiting room of the lab and sat down on one of the seats, Mr Parker followed suit and looked eagerly at Harry.

"Mr Parker.."

"Dave, I've already told you" Mr Parker replied with a small smile which Harry saw didn't reach his eyes which were dull and lifeless.

"Dave" Harry sighed and ran one hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles and remind him that he needed a haircut "I've been taken off the case because everyone thinks I am too personally involved"

"I don't understand" Dave shook his head and frowned "How are you too personally involved?" Harry didn't answer "Dr Cunningham?"

"My wife is five months pregnant" Harry whispered.

"Congratulations" Dave told him as he frowned "Boy or girl?"

"We don't want to know" Harry sighed as the other man smiled and nodded, a spark coming back into his eyes that Harry had never seen.

"Neither did we" he chuckled and his eyes filled with tears but he smiled all the same "I always knew it would be a girl. Jess wasn't so sure"

"Nikki, my wife, thinks it's going to be a boy" Harry smiled at the thought of his wife and baby "But it's definitely a girl, I know it"

"Does the baby..does she, or he, respond to your voices?" Dave enquired and a more genuine smile grew over his face as he remembered his own baby. "Our little girl did, it was always more to my voice than Jess'. And she would calm down if I touched Jess' stomach, as if she knew that my hand was there and was comforted by it"

Harry nodded and laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"and the cravings" he chuckled and Dave groaned in response

"Don't get me started on them" he joked "Chocolate ice cream and cucumber sticks was Jess'. The cucumber _had _to be in sticks though, it was no good just sliced normally. I remember the way she shouted at me one time for just cutting it in the normal circles, she said it didn't taste the same as when it was in sticks"

"Nikki likes dark chocolate at the moment" Harry told the other man before frowning "Which is funny really because she _hates_ dark chocolate"

"Jess, she..she used to..she..." Dave tried to talk but he just started to sob into his hands, his body shaking as his cries filled the room. Harry sighed slightly and reached over to place one hand on the other man's shoulder, squeezing it slightly as he sat there, his own joy slowly ebbing away.

-------

"Leo what's wrong with Harry?" Nikki asked quietly as she walked into the older man's office during lunch. Harry hadn't come back since he had stormed out of Leo's office a few hours earlier and he wasn't answering his phone, this made Nikki worried. "I haven't seen him since he stormed out and he's not answering his phone"

"Don't worry Nikki" Leo assured the younger woman as she sat down heavily on the sofa "You know how Harry gets"

"What did you say to him?"

"I took him off the case" Leo explained and Nikki nodded "He was getting too personally involved"

"I understand" she replied "He was very distressed a few days ago when he came home"

"He said he could handle it. He practically begged me for this case, I knew it was a bad idea but I thought I'd give him the benefit of the doubt"

Nikki nodded and winced as a pain flew up her back, she doubled over slightly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Nikki?" she heard Leo's concerned voice but she shook her head.

"I'm fine" she breathed but another pain shot across her stomach this time and she let out a small moan, gripping the sofa next to her in her fist.

"Nikki what's wrong?" Leo asked and he was instantly beside her as she opened her eyes that were filled with fear and pain.

"I don't know...it hurts Leo" she whimpered and Leo wrapped one arm around her shaking shoulders as he reached for his mobile.

"I'm calling you an ambulance"

"and Harry" Nikki mumbled as she buried her head in his chest, taking a small shaky breath as another pain gripped her stomach "I want Harry"

--------

"Leo where's Harry?" Nikki asked as she lay on her side in the hospital bed, one arm laying protectively over her stomach, Leo holding her other hand in his as he sat by the bed. The doctor's had told her that she had gone into early labour, but had managed to stop it before it became too serious. They also said that it was unwise for Nikki to go back to work until after the baby had been born and Nikki had readily agreed. Although she loved work, her baby came first.

"He's not answering his phone to me" Leo replied as he glanced down at the device in his free hand "You need to rest"

"I need to know where Harry is" Nikki sniffed stiffly and reached up to wipe her face where a few tears had leaked from her eyes "We almost lost our baby again today and he wasn't there"

"Yes but you didn't" Leo told her and smiled "You're both fine"

"That's not the point Leo" Nikki choked out "I could have done, what would have happened if I had lost the baby, or they couldn't stop the labour and Harry wasn't here?"

"Well I would have been here for you, then I would have gone and murdered that husband of yours" Leo joked and Nikki gave him a watery laugh and nodded.

"Thank you Leo"

His phone rang suddenly, deafening in the private room they were in. He answered it quickly.

"Harry where the hell are you?" Nikki only heard one half of the conversation as she snuggled down further into the bed and squeezed Leo's hand slightly. "I'm at the hospital...no I'm fine, it's Nikki you should be worrying about...just come to the hospital Harry I'm not telling you anything over the phone" he then hung up and shook his head, sighing loudly "I do hope that baby isn't as argumentative and stubborn as Harry"

"So do I" Nikki giggled and nodded "Thank you for everything Leo. You didn't have to"

"Nikki you're practically my daughter" Leo whispered and gave her a small smile as her eyes filled with tears when she heard this "I'm not trying to replace yours but.."

"Leo I would rather you than Victor as my father any day" Nikki told him tearfully "I always wanted..a father like...you" she sobbed and Leo squeezed her hand tightly as she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down for the baby's sake. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look into Leo's tear filled ones "I love you so much Leo" she gave him a watery laugh and Leo did the same, a few stray tears leaking down his cheeks which he wiped away as he leant down and hugged Nikki gently, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

* * *

**Oh dear Harry, you're in trouble!**

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

Half an hour later the door burst open and Harry practically ran in. Nikki turned her head slightly from where she had her back to the door and stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to Leo who was still sitting in the chair.

"Nikki what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Harry asked, his breathing ragged after having run most of the way through the corridors.

"Like you care" was Nikki's response and Leo sighed as she gripped his hand when he went to get up "You don't have to go Leo" she told him, her eyes pleading with him to stay.

"Nikki of course I care" Harry frowned as he walked around the bed and went to place his hand on her bump but Nikki moved away from him, not missing the hurt look in his eyes as she did so. "What's wrong?"

Nikki didn't reply so he turned to Leo who could see the terror in the younger man's eyes.

"She went into early labour"

"What?" Harry asked and glanced at his wife who was gripping Leo's hand tightly "What happened?"

"They were able to stop it, but Nikki's been told she has to stop working until after the baby is born" Leo added and they glanced at Nikki who had dropped off to sleep, her arm still slung over her stomach under the duvet covers. "She wanted you Harry" he added quietly, trying not to sound accusing but knowing he failed "Where were you?"

"I was with the husband of..."

"Harry" Leo sighed "I told you, you are off the case"

"It was a personal call" Harry protested

"Oh so while you were having your 'personal call' with a man who doesn't mean anything to you, Nikki was here terrified out of her mind and you didn't answer your phone" Leo told Harry loudly as he stood up, his hand still in Nikki's.

"I _didn't_ know" Harry told him loudly.

"Then look at your goddamned phone" Leo shouted at him, taking Harry aback, he had never heard Leo like this. "There is one _huge_ difference between you and the husband, and that is that _you_ still have your wife and child. Try focussing on them"

He then turned and leant down, pressing a kiss onto Nikki's cheek before turning and walking out of the room without a second glance at the gobsmacked Harry. When he had gone, Harry turned to his sleeping wife and saw how pale she was, her blonde hair and the while sheets didn't help.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered tearfully as he gently moved some of Nikki's hair out of her face "There's no excuse for what I did so I'm not going to make one up" he added, even though he was sure Nikki couldn't hear him. He then reached down and pressed his hand onto the duvet that was stretched over Nikki's stomach and smiled in relief as the baby moved under his touch. "You hang in there little one"

----

When Nikki woke several hours later the first thing she focused on was Harry sitting in the chair he had moved to the other side of the room, he was staring out of the window with a look of sadness on his face. Nikki's heart went out to him and she almost forgave him, then she remembered what she was in hospital for and her hand instantly went to her stomach. She sighed slightly when she felt the slight movement of the baby under her hand and glanced at the clock, it read twenty five to eight in the evening and Nikki knew the baby was settling down for the night, or that's how she thought about it anyway. Harry must have felt her eyes on him as he turned his head to look at the bed, a smile gracing his face when he saw Nikki was awake.

"How are you?" he asked as he walked over with the chair and sat himself by the bed again. Nikki just shrugged, making Harry sigh.

"I'm sorry Nikki" he told her as he reached down to take her hand in his but she moved it away quickly, not missing the hurt look in Harry's eyes but she found she didn't care.

"We called you Harry" Nikki whispered to him, she wasn't able to stop the hurt and anger from seeping into her voice "What did you think was going on when Leo and your _pregnant wife _kept calling you?" she was shouting by the end of her sentence and had tears falling down her face which she furiously wiped away. Harry opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out so he closed it again. "I was so _scared _Harry" Nikki sobbed but pushed him away as Harry tried to comfort her "Where _were_ you?"

"I was with the husband of..."

"Leo took you off that case for a reason Harry" Nikki interrupted "and yet you still insist on.."

"I'm doing it for you" Harry yelled, making Nikki jump slightly "and our baby. I feel so..guilty that I still have my wife and child and he doesn't"

"That's not for us, that's for _you_" Nikki spat out "Leo's right, you are making this personal"

The baby kicked violently against her stomach and Nikki winced, rubbing the spot slightly to try and calm the baby down, she didn't want her child getting distressed again.

"Are you.."

"I'm fine" Nikki interrupted again and moved so she was laying on her back, her hand cupping the bottom of her stomach where the baby was doing the most kicking. "Our baby almost wasn't though". As she said that their child kicked out again, just as if the baby was telling Nikki it was still there and was okay. Nikki let out a small sob and didn't push Harry away as he sat down on the bed and gently pulled her into his arms, Nikki burying her head in his stomach as she turned back over and gripped his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I know how you get with cases"

"No it is my fault Nikki, I should have answered my phone when I saw how many calls I had. I just thought it was Leo ringing to me to talk after our argument, and then I thought he had asked you to ring me and I just..." he trailed off and ran one hand over her hair "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, I can't help but forgive" Nikki whispered with a small nod "I love you"

"and I love you" Harry nodded "and from now on whenever I am at work and you are at home, I will always answer my phone to you"

"Leo threatened to murder you" Nikki told him suddenly with a small giggle.

"I'm not surprised" Harry replied with a smile on his face as he heard Nikki's laugh "He's very protective of you, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. Just like I will be when our little girl is born, especially if she looks anything like her beautiful mummy"

Nikki blushed and shook her head, giggling slightly at her husband's words.

* * *

**This is procrastination from English coursework XD.**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

Nikki groaned in relief as she stepped into the shower after returning from the hospital the day after she was admitted, they had decided to keep her in overnight just to observe her. She could still feel and smell the hospital on her and if there was one thing she hated, it was the hospital. She hoped they didn't keep her in long after she had the baby. She ran her hands through her wet hair, just to make sure it was all soaked through, before smiling to herself as the baby moved against her stomach where the water from the shower hit her bump steadily. The baby always had that reaction when Nikki was in the shower and it made Nikki giggle when she realised that her unborn child could probably feel the water on her stomach, just like he or she could feel their touches. Nikki absentmindedly ran her hand over the top of her bump as she reached for the shampoo and mused on her situation slightly. Despite the morning sickness, the cravings, the backache and whatever else pregnancy involved, Nikki loved being pregnant. She couldn't help but admit that a few years ago the thought of pregnancy appalled her slightly, but now...she just hoped Harry wanted a large family because that's what he was going to get. Nikki giggled to herself before she went around washing her hair.

"Thought you'd fallen down the plug hole" Harry commented to her as she walked into the room after her very long shower, wearing only a soft bath towel wrapped around her body. Nikki snorted slightly and pulled one of the drawers open, picking out a pair of maternity jeans from the pile of trousers inside.

"Harry I am too fat to fit anywhere, let alone down a plug hole" she replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You're not fat" Harry told her as he sat down on the bed, following her with his head as she walked past him.

"What's this then?" Nikki asked as she motioned to her still towel covered stomach and Harry smiled at where she was waving her hand. He then reached over and tugged the towel away from her body, Nikki didn't protest at all as he did so and smiled as he pulled her closer to him, her bump face level with him where he was sitting on the bed. He ran his eyes up and down Nikki's completely naked body and a goofy grin spread over his face as he place his hand on her stomach, Nikki guiding it to the top where their baby was currently most active. Harry then leant forward and pressed his lips to the smooth skin, Nikki reaching up and running one of her hands through his hair as he did so, tears smarting her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She turned and sat herself down tentatively on his leg but Harry pulled her down further and wrapped his arm around her back, his other hand still on her bump. Nikki leant down and pressed her lips to his, quickly deepening the kiss and running her hand through his hair, both of them moaning loudly. Nikki ran one hand down his shirt-clad chest.

"I want you to make love to me Harry" she told him but Harry shook his head and moved her hand away from his crotch where she was massaging him gently. "Harry?"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby" he told her quietly and Nikki's face fell "The doctor said.."

"Screw the doctor" Nikki interrupted loudly "I want to make love to my husband"

"I'm not risking hurting you" Harry protested "You were in hospital yesterday because..._Nikki_" he sighed as his wife got up off his lap and pulled her clothes on as quickly as a five and a half month pregnant woman could.

"You haven't made love to me in weeks" she told him, her voice breaking as tears slipped down her face.

"Nikki..it hasn't been that long" Harry chided but Nikki interrupted him again as he stood up

"You don't want me anymore..because I'm..pregnant..and..fat" Nikki sobbed and Harry was so taken aback by her sudden change of emotion that he just stared at her "See..you..don't love..me..anymore"

"Nikki don't say that. I love you" Harry told her and took a step towards her but Nikki shook her head and wiped her face but more tears fell from her eyes.

"Then why..won't..you take..me to..bed?" she whimpered "or anywhere..else? Do you..not find..me..beautiful..anymore?"

"Oh Nikki you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met" Harry grinned as he walked over to her, she let him this time and he took both of her hands in his and held them gently but Nikki kept her head bowed, tears slipping down her face. "Nikki look at me" she didn't "Nikki please look at me" Harry said a bit more forcefully and she raised her head. Harry gave her a small smile and leant down to press a gentle kiss onto her lips "Nikki I love you more than anything. I love you _and_ our baby" he placed one hand on her stomach "more than anything. And I _do _want to make love to you, but I don't want to hurt you both"

"You won't, I..."

"Nikki please trust me" Harry practically pleaded with his wife who nodded slightly and he smiled at her "Good"

He then reached up, wiped her face with his thumbs, and leant forward to kiss her again.

* * *

"How are you feeling Nikki?" Leo asked the next evening as all four of them sat at the dining table in the living room eating dinner.

"Fat" Nikki replied moodily as she poured vast amounts of gravy over her fish fingers, while everyone else was eating a roast dinner. Harry pulled a face when he saw the gravy mix with the fish and Nikki shot a glare at him "and I don't know what you're making that face for. You got me pregnant and made me want weird food combinations"

"But fish fingers and gravy?" Harry whined and Leo and Sylvia exchanged a smirk, before remembering how the last dinner had turned out and turned away, blushing slightly.

"Harry your son is demanding it. And trust me, there's no denying the baby" Nikki told her husband who just made another face and continued to eat his own dinner. "God I need to wee _again_" Nikki hissed as she put her fork down on the place and stood up, walking quickly from the room.

"Oh my God" Harry whispered and sighed as Sylvia and Leo laughed quietly at him.

* * *

**Just so you know..fish fingers and gravy is yummy! XD**

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

The next two months that past were uneventful, however Leo solved the case he had taken Harry off and discovered it _was_ the brother of the victim who was the murderer. Harry was caught between feeling pleased with himself for knowing all along and feeling pity for the man who had lost his wife and unborn child. The husband however couldn't thank Harry and Leo enough for finding his wife's killer.

------

Leo frowned as he walked through the lab to his office and saw Harry sitting at his desk reading what looked like a very official looking letter.

"Harry?" he asked, but didn't get a response from the younger man "Harry" he said more loudly this time and got a reaction.

"Yeah?" Harry enquired as he glanced up at Leo.

"Are you alright?" Leo frowned and Harry looked back down at the paper in his hand and shook his head.

"This came for Nikki this morning" he told his older friend "She was still asleep when the post came but I recognised the stamp on the envelope so I opened it. It's from the prison where her brother was, he was released two days ago"

"What? Why?"

"Good behaviour" Harry replied sarcastically and shook his head as Leo read through the letter in his hand "even after that letter he sent to Nikki was used at his hearing and it's his fault that Nikki miscarried in the first place. The stress caused by the letter"

"Does Nikki know?" Leo asked as he handed the letter back to Harry who shook his head and folded it up, placing it in his pocket.

"No. I don't want to risk it. You know how she reacts when that bastard, or any part of her _family _is mentioned. Don't say anything tonight during dinner"

"I won't I promise" Leo shook his head and Harry gave him a smile and stood up, picking up a folder off his desk as he did so.

"Thanks Leo"

-----

Nikki sighed loudly as she ran one hand over her face while she lay in the bath that evening, waiting for Harry to come home and Leo and Sylvia to join them for dinner. She winced slightly as the baby moved and kicked against the bottom of her stomach. She rubbed the spot gently as she lay down further in the water, trying to relieve the heaviness of her stomach, and the dull ache in her back. She only had two weeks left until her due date and was getting very nervous about the whole thing. Harry pretended to be okay with it but Nikki could tell he was probably more nervous than she was. This thought made her giggle loudly.

"There you are beautiful" Harry grinned as she walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later dressed in a pair of large tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt, her hair still damp from the bath. She hadn't heard him come home.

"I was in the bath" Nikki told him as he leant down to kiss her "Trying to relieve this back ache"

"Still aching?" Harry asked in concern as he leant down and pressed a kiss onto her bump, frowning slightly when he didn't feel the baby kick at the top of her stomach like he had that morning. Nikki made a small noise of confirmation and shrugged as he turned around to turn the kettle on.

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant" she told him like it explained it all. "What time are Leo and Sylvia coming round?" she asked and took a sharp breath as a pain clenched her stomach.

"Nikki?" Harry enquired quickly and looked up at her but she waved him off.

"The doctor said they're Braxton hicks" she told her husband "I called him this morning"

"Why didn't you call me?" Harry asked quietly, concern written all over his face.

"Harry you know I've been having them randomly for the past few weeks, and you _know_ the midwife said they are natural at this time. So stop worrying"

"I'm not.."

"Yes you are Harry" Nikki laughed as she interrupted what she knew he was going to say "You're driving me mad with your worrying"

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered and Nikki smiled and walked over to him, looping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you though Harry"

Harry just nodded and smiled down at her bump, running his hand over the top and resting it there. Nikki shook her head and moved it to underneath where the baby had kicked earlier.

"She's moved" Harry stated suddenly, the frown back on his face and Nikki giggled and nodded.

"Yes that's what babies tend to do Harry"

"No I mean..."

They were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell and Nikki turned her head in the direction the sound came from before extracting herself from her husband.

"I'll get it"

Harry watched her walk out of the room and had to force down the uneasy feeling as he turned and pulled two more mugs out of the cupboard behind him. A few seconds later Nikki walked back into the kitchen with Leo who greeted the younger man.

"Drink?" Harry asked and Leo nodded

"Coffee please"

"Nikki?" Harry enquired, glancing behind Nikki who was leaning heavily against the doorframe "Nikki?"

"Sorry" Nikki shook her head and looked at him "I was...no thanks. I need to wee enough as it is" she rolled her eyes and the two men chuckled slightly. "Speaking of weeing..." she turned and walked through the living room and no doubt to the bathroom.

"Not long now" Leo grinned to Harry who couldn't help the smile that broke over his face as he shook his head.

"Two weeks" he then frowned "Do you think I'll be a good father Leo? And don't just say yes because you think you have to"

"Yes I think you'll be a brilliant father Harry" Leo told his friend instantly with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know what to do" Harry whispered and Leo walked over to him and clapped a hand onto the younger man's shoulder.

"Neither did I. You don't really learn how to be a father, or a mother, from books. Believe me I thought I did, but after Cassie was born it was completely different"

"That's what Nikki said" Harry nodded and let out a long breath "I'm so scared"

"I'm sure you are" Leo chuckled and squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly "You'll be fine. You both will"

Harry just bit his lip and nodded before turning back to the boiled kettle and pouring out the water, noticing that his hand was shaking slightly.

* * *

**I should be doing English coursework right now but this is much more interesting.**

**xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

Nikki rested her head on her hand and leant her elbow on the table, pushing her dinner around her plate with her fork. Harry, Sylvia and Leo were chatting away happily about something but she couldn't focus on it, the dull ache in her back had got worse and was now settled on her stomach as well, making her feel even more uncomfortable. A sharp pain flew from her stomach and she dropped her fork onto her plate with a clatter as she automatically doubled over and took in a sharp breath. All chatter at the table stopped and she felt Harry's hand on her back.

"Nikki?"

"I'm fine" she breathed as she took a small breath

"No you're not" Harry protested and she opened her eyes to see all three other occupants of the table looking at her in concern, their dinner all gone. "What is it?"

"It's just..Braxton _hicks_" Nikki breathed out the last word and gripped the edge of the table as she felt another pain in her stomach.

"No it's not" Leo shook his head and got up, walking around to Nikki on the other side of the table and placing his hand on her shoulder "How long have you been having these?"

"Two weeks" Nikki replied "You know I've been having.."

"No I mean _these_ pains" Leo interrupted and Nikki shook her head as she saw Sylvia reach for her mobile and get up off her chair.

"I thought..they were..Braxton..hicks" Nikki gasped out as she reached down and gripped Harry's hand tightly in her own.

"How far apart are they?" Harry asked in concern. If Nikki didn't know when the contractions started they at least needed to know how long they had between contractions.

"Not long" Nikki shook her head and took a deep breath as Harry exchanged a worried look with Leo over her head and glanced at his mother who was shaking her head while on the phone. "Harry" she groaned as a stronger pain ripped through her "The baby's coming"

"I know sweetheart" Harry soothed as he turned back to her and moved some of her hair away from her face.

"No you don't understand" Nikki shook her head vigorously "The baby's coming _now_" she moaned and gripped Harry's hand in a vice like grip. "I need to...push" she practically screamed the last word and both Harry and Leo jumped into action.

"Get her on the floor" Leo told Harry who did as he was told, helping Nikki to sit with her back against the sofa "Take her trousers off"

Nikki let out a loud shaky laugh as she heard this.

"How do you think I got this way in the first place Leo?" she asked as she leant her head back against the sofa behind her, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, feeling her stomach tightening again. Leo walked back in from the kitchen where he was washing his hands and went and knelt by Nikki's side.

"Nikki do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you" Nikki nodded vigorously "Don't you dare think I don't"

"Mum how's the ambulance?" Harry asked from his position on the other side of his wife but Sylvia just shook her head as she walked over.

"I can't get through"

"Use the landline" Harry told her quickly as Nikki groaned and gripped his hand. He turned back to her and rubbed her back gently "and tell them to be quick"

"I need to push" Nikki told them again as she closed her eyes, her chest heaving with every small breath she took.

"No don't" Leo told her quickly as he stood up "Don't you dare push yet"

"Don't tell me what to do" Nikki yelled at him but Leo ignored her and motioned to Harry who frowned and stood up but kept his hand in Nikki's tight grip.

"I need you to get lots of towels" he told Harry who shook his head, not wanting to leave his wife "Harry please. I'll stay with Nikki"

"But the ambulance.." Harry protested and Leo placed a comforting hand on the clearly terrified man's arm.

"Is not going to get here in time" Sylvia interrupted as she rushed back into the room and crouched by Nikki's side and gripped her other hand in hers. "Forty five minutes to an hour. There's been a multiple car pileup, aparrently that's got a higher priority because you three are doctors"

Harry took one look at the already sweating and panting Nikki and then rushed from the room to do as Leo asked him. Leo meanwhile crouched down next to Nikki and moved some of her damp hair away from her sweaty face.

"Dad it hurts" she moaned quietly, her eyes flickering shut so she didn't see the tears that sprung to Leo's eyes when he heard her say that.

"Nikki stay awake" Sylvia told her daughter-in-law and threw an alarmed look at the other pathologist. Nikki shouldn't have been acting like that. Harry then ran back into the room and shoved the towels on Leo before crouching next to Nikki again.

"Harry" Nikki whispered quietly as he wrapped one arm around her back and supported her slightly "I don't want this baby anymore"

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss onto her cheek as Leo spread the towels around.

"When was the last time you delivered a baby?" Sylvia asked suddenly and Leo opened his mouth to reply when Nikki leant forward slightly and let out a low moan, her eyes screwed shut in pain.

"I need to.."

"No Nikki" Leo commanded and something then struck Harry very forcibly in the chest. He reached down with his free hand and felt Nikki's stomach gently, trying to ignore the moan of pain this got from his wife. He extracted his other hand from Nikki's and this time placed it under her bump rather than on top and his heart jumped to his mouth.

"Leo" he whispered and motioned for Leo to place his hands where Harry's were "The baby was in the right position this morning"

"What's going on?" Sylvia asked in concern but Harry and Leo ignored her as they continued talking.

"She needs a hospital" Harry told Leo loudly who shook his head.

"She's not going to make it Harry don't be stupid. She's already in the late stages"

"She needs a proper..."

"Harry it's too late for Nikki to have the baby at the hospital" Leo told him loudly and Nikki opened her eyes to look at the two male pathologists as the older one pressed her stomach slightly again.

"Oh God" Harry moaned and ran his hands over his face, tears in his eyes.

"Harry..what is it?" Nikki asked as she tried to sit up straighter, Sylvia helping her.

"Nikki the baby's breech" Leo told the blonde haired woman and she felt the blood drain from her face. She didn't have time to process this fact as a surprise contraction ripped through her and she took small breaths, like she had been taught at the antenatal classes. "Nikki calm down you'll be fine. It'll just be...a bit harder than it would have been"

"I don't want to do this anymore" Nikki sobbed and Harry gripped her hand in his and shook his head.

"Nikki calm down" he told her and Nikki did as she was told with some difficulty. Harry could feel her shaking violently under him and moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around her back and rubbing it gently. Nikki leant her head back against his shoulder and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she felt another contraction building.

"Nikki sweetheart I need you to push on the next contraction okay?" Leo asked softly and Nikki nodded, her eyes still closed "Just pretend it's a normal birth"

"I don't..have any..experience...of..those ones..either" Nikki told him sarcastically as she pushed, a scream erupting from her lips as she felt the worst pain she had ever known. She fell back against Harry, panting with her efforts, already exhausted and tired. "You're never..touching me again..Cunningham" she hissed at Harry who just nodded in agreement and kissed her hand gently. "and if..you want more..children..you'll..have to..have them..._yourself_" the last word came out as a scream as she pushed again, harder this time.

This went on for another fifteen minutes but Nikki was still getting nowhere. She now lay completely exhausted against Harry, and the other three adults in the room were terrified. Leo especially by the amount of blood but he didn't say anything to anyone else, not wanting to scare them more.

"Nikki" he told her softly, well aware that his voice was shaking "Nikki"

Nikki groaned slightly and opened her eyes, which were laced with pain and fear.

"I can't Leo" she told him weakly, knowing what he wanted "I can't"

She let out a sob that was combined with a scream as a very strong contraction caused her to lean forward and take a deep breath to try and get her breath back, she couldn't help but push with it and groaned with the effort to do so.

"Daddy it hurts" she screamed at Leo, her face contorted with pain. Three shocked looks followed this statement.

"I know" Leo whispered "I know Nikki but you're nearly there. You'll have your beautiful baby soon"

"I can't" Nikki sobbed and shook her head, she was in constant pain now and was fighting not to lose consciousness "Please" she begged, tears slipping down her face as she gripped Harry's and Sylvia's hands in a vice like grip. Harry was shaking terribly and his mother could see he too was close to breaking point. She bit her lip as she prized her hand out of Nikki's grip and rushed around to her son, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and holding him gently.

"She'll be fine" she whispered into his ear and Harry nodded and bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears as Nikki screamed again.

"That's it Nikki" Leo was saying when Harry tuned back in and wiped his face free of tears. Nikki leant her head back against Harry and pushed against him as she gritted her teeth and pushed against the next contraction, a loud moan escaping her lips as Leo nodded. "Good girl" Leo whispered as Nikki bit her lip and closed her eyes. "You're nearly there" he told her softly "The baby's nearly out"

Harry felt Nikki shaking violently against him and her breathing was coming in short bursts, her chest heaving dangerously. Her grip on Harry's hand tightened dangerously as she leant forward and pushed hard as the next contraction washed over her, a loud scream escaping from her lips as Leo encouraged her. She then fell back against Harry, exhausted and panting, her eyes closed, but she soon opened them again when a loud piercing cry filled the room. Leo was grinning as he wrapped the screaming newborn in a towel, tears were slipping down his face as he handed the baby to Nikki who also had tears falling down her cheeks.

"A little boy" he told them and Harry sobbed slightly as he moved closer to a crying Nikki and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as she moved the towel away from their child slightly. Nikki smiled tiredly down at the baby in her arms and felt her eyes drooping, the pain still in her abdomen.

"He's..beautiful" she slurred and Harry nodded and looked at his wife as she swayed slightly, her eyes flickering shut.

"Nikki?" he asked quickly as he took the still screaming child from her arms, and held him securely in his own. Nikki groaned slightly and collapsed onto Harry. "Nikki!" Harry choked out and Sylvia gently sat Nikki up and checked her pulse.

"She's haemorrhaging" Leo told them shakily and Harry looked from the motionless form of his wife to Leo, his heart hammering in his chest and he could feel his throat closing up.

"What?" he asked hysterically "Do something"

"Harry concentrate on your son" Sylvia told her own and Harry looked down at the still messy child in his arms who was still crying.

"Ssh" Harry whispered tearfully as he shakily wiped the baby with the towel covering him "It's alright. Daddy's here. Everything's alright"

* * *

**Thought I'd been nice to them for long enough ;)**

**xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

Harry sat staring blankly at the wall in the private waiting room of the hospital. He had ridden with Nikki in the ambulance with their newborn son, but as soon as they reached the hospital both were taken away from him and he was lead into a room by a doctor and told to wait for information. The door opened and he looked up eagerly but his heart sunk when he saw his mother and Leo rush in.

"Harry" Sylvia whispered tearfully and Harry stood up and was embraced by her. He then broke down and started to sob into her shoulder, gripping at her tightly like he used to do when he was a child. Sylvia reached up and ran her hand through her son's hair as he cried, whispering soothing words into his ear as Leo walked over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it gently as he too tried not to cry. They all looked up as the door opened and two men walked in, Harry recognised both from when they had taken Nikki and his son. One of the doctors was carrying a small bundle in his arms. Harry pushed away from his mother as they walked over looking very grim.

"Your son Dr Cunningham" the younger one said and transferred the sleeping baby into Harry's arms. He clutched the child to his chest and pressed a kiss onto his smooth forehead, breathing in his newborn baby smell, he let out a small sob as he moved away and addressed the doctors.

"How's my wife?" he asked quietly and Sylvia and Leo walked over to stand by Harry's side. Both of them couldn't help the smiles that spread over their faces when they saw the sleeping little boy in his father's arms.

"Your wife has been taken into immediate surgery to try and stop the bleeding" the older doctor told Harry "The surgeons are attempting to perform the surgery without having to remove your wife's womb, but they can't guarantee anything"

Harry just nodded and looked back down at his son, wrapping the blue blanket closer around him and stroking his face gently.

"Your son is very healthy, even if he is a bit small" the younger doctor informed Harry who couldn't help but smile as his son when the child opened his eyes coughed slightly "he weighs five pounds and two ounces. Nothing about his birth has affected him in any way"

"Thank you" Harry nodded then bit his lip before continuing "How much of a chance does Nikki have?"

"Dr Cunningham your wife lost a lot of blood, but we're doing our best"

Harry just looked away from them and nodded, biting his lip so much that it bled slightly.

"We'll give you some time alone"

The doctors then left the room and Harry all but collapsed in a chair, his son making small noises in his arms as he brought his hands to his face, his blue eyes staring up at Harry imploring. Harry choked out a small chuckle as he looked his son over. He felt his mother and Leo sit on the chairs either side of him and he moved the blanket away from the little boy slightly so they could see him properly.

"He's perfect" Harry whispered.

"Yes he is" Sylvia nodded and placed one hand on Harry's arm and leaned closer so she could get a better look at her grandson.

"Thank you so much Leo" Harry said to the older man "You were so calm and..there..was..me..who was..." Harry broke down in tears and Sylvia motioned to Leo to take the baby from his father's arms. Leo did so and Harry once again clung to his mother and sobbed into her shoulder. Leo blinked away his tears and looked down at the baby in his arms, the child was sucking on his bottom lip slightly, small whimpers and squeaks coming from him. Leo couldn't help but let a smile slide over his face when he looked at the baby.

"Hello" he whispered and held the baby more securely in his arms as Harry continued to cry out all his anger and sadness into his mother. "You know you look very much like your mummy, you have her hair, and her nose" he tapped the baby gently on the nose making the boy wrinkle his face slightly, causing Leo and Sylvia who was watching over Harry's shoulder, to laugh quietly. "Let's see if you can make daddy happy as well" Leo told the baby and Sylvia moved away from her son and motioned to the baby.

"Harry your son needs you"

Harry instantly turned to Leo and a watery grin broke over his face as he looked his son over again.

"Hey" he whispered as he gently reached over and took the tiny baby from Leo's arms and held him close to his chest as the baby started to whimper. "Hello little one, I'm your daddy" he grinned and a few more tears leaked from his eyes, splashing on the blanket that was surrounding his son. "and I'm very proud to be your daddy" he leant down and pressed a soft kiss onto the baby's forehead, his lips lingering slightly as he breathed in the unique baby smell. "and this is your Grandma Sylvia" he moved away slightly and showed his son his grandmother who grinned and leant over to hold the baby's hand gently in hers. "and this is your Uncle Leo. He's the one who delivered you"

Leo swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat when he heard this and turned away.

"Leo" Harry said "No-one is blaming you. Actually you saved both of their lives, I was in no fit state to deliver a baby and mum has no medical experience"

Leo didn't reply.

"Leo please" Harry begged "Don't blame yourself"

"She called me daddy" Leo whispered suddenly and turned to the other two adults, tears clouding his vision "and I felt..happier than I had done in years because of that one word. Because it was Nikki who was calling me 'daddy'. I don't know why she did it though"

"Leo you are the closest thing to a father she has had in years" Harry explained and shifted the baby slightly when he started to fuss "maybe the.." he licked his lips "pain and fear made her realise that" he then glanced back down at his son who was snivelling slightly. "It's going to be grandpa Leo from now on then"

* * *

**So...should Nikki live or die?...or is that a stupid question? :D**

**xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

"What happens if Nikki..." Harry started but bit his lip and shook his head "I can't raise a baby on my own"

"You'll have us" Sylvia told her son as she placed one hand on his arm "and Nikki isn't going anywhere, she loves you two too much. Did you see the look she got in her eyes when she saw your son for the first time?"

Harry nodded and smiled, the look of pure love and joy in Nikki's eyes when she had taken just one look at their son had made everything worthwhile.

"She's not going to leave you" Sylvia added "She is the strongest woman I have ever met, the strongest _person_. The amount of things she has beaten in her short life is amazing"

Harry just nodded and fiddled absentmindedly with the hospital tag on his son's ankle, stating his weight and 'baby boy Cunningham'. The baby started to whimper again and Harry instantly went about trying to soothe him but to no avail.

"He needs feeding" he said suddenly and Sylvia nodded and stood up.

"I'll go and find the doctor"

She then walked out of the room leaving the two men and the baby alone.

"What are you going to name him?" Leo asked softly as Harry continued to try and comfort his crying son.

"We hadn't agreed on a name" Harry shook his head "I was going to let Nikki name him, but now.." his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat "His middle name is still Leo though, now more than ever"

"Thank you" Leo whispered and Harry smiled at the older man and nodded.

"Nikki really thinks of you as a father you know"

"Really?" Leo asked intently and Harry nodded again as the door opened and Sylvia walked back in with the younger doctor from before who introduced himself as Dr John Rose.

"Nikki was going to breastfeed" Harry explained to the other doctor who smiled and nodded.

"There is still a chance that your wife will be able to breast feed when she wakes up" Dr Rose told Harry who sighed in relief. If there was one thing Nikki was adamant on through the whole pregnancy, it was that she was going to breastfeed their baby. "The nurse is just preparing a bottle for this little one"

Just as he said that the door opened and a young nurse walked in carrying a bottle of milk.

"Speak of the devil" Dr Rose said and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he took the bottle from the nurse and held it to his son's lips. However the baby moved his face away and whimpered slightly.

"Come on son" Harry whispered and tried again however he got the same response and the baby held his hands up as if to push the bottle away. Harry looked dejectedly up at the doctor, fear in the pit of his stomach as his baby wouldn't feed.

"It sometimes takes a while" Dr Rose informed him "Even if they are hungry they may reject the bottle for a while. Just keep trying"

"and if he doesn't?"

"We'll cross that barrier when we come to it" the young doctor replied kindly "Just keep trying but don't force him"

The doctor left and Harry tried again, a forlorn look on his face as his little boy once again rejected the bottle and started to cry. Harry passed the bottle to his mother and gently transferred the baby to his shoulder, supporting his head gently as he tried to calm him down.

"He wants his mummy" he whispered as he turned his head and pressed a gently kiss onto his son's soft cheek which was red from all the crying the newborn had been doing. "So do I son" he addressed the baby "So do I"

-----

A few hours later and Harry had managed to get his son to drink a small amount of the milk, however a small amount was better than none at all according to Dr Rose as he came to check on them. He left after checking they were all alright and a few minutes later the door opened and the other older doctor walked in.

"Dr Cunningham, I'm Dr Jones. My team were the ones who were operating on your wife"

"How is she?" Harry asked instantly and Dr Jones took a seat next to Harry which Sylvia had given up to go and get drinks. Leo leant forward slightly in his chair.

"The operation went well I'm happy to say. However she did lose a lot of blood in the process. Who delivered the baby?"

"I did" Leo told him "Professor Dalton"

"He's a doctor" Harry explained quickly "Both Nikki and I trust him with our lives and our son's life"

"You did well" Dr Jones told Leo who smiled and nodded "any form of transporting Nikki to the hospital would have been disastrous for both her and the baby". He turned back to Harry "We were able to save your wife's womb and there is nothing we can see that can indicate that she won't be able to conceive again or give birth to a healthy child. Births like these are rare"

"Thank you so much" Harry whispered "Can we see her?"

"Of course you can. She is still unconscious from the surgery but should be waking up very soon, she's going to be sore for a while but nothing to worry about. Dr Rose told me that your son is having trouble feeding"

Harry nodded and moved his sleeping baby slightly.

"It took me about an hour to get him to drink just a small bit of milk" he said worriedly.

"and your wife wishes to breastfeed?"

Harry nodded and the doctor did the same.

"Okay I'll see what I can do"

He stood up and Harry followed him, turning back to Leo when he saw the older man was still sitting down.

"Leo?"

"You two see her first" Leo replied softly "I'll wait here for your mother"

----

"Now I must warn you Dr Cunningham that your wife is on a morphine drip and a drip giving her blood so be careful"

Harry just nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat as Dr Jones pushed the door open for him and then left him alone with his wife and son. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes when he saw Nikki in the hospital bed. She had a oxygen mask over her face and her breathing looked almost non-existent. Two drips were connected to her hand and her face was so pale that she almost blended into the white sheets and pillows. Harry noticed a hospital cot next to the bed and realised it was for their son.

"That's your mummy" Harry whispered to his son who had woken up and was making small squeaks and whimpers. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Harry sat down on the chair next to the bed and carefully held their son in one arm while he reached over and gripped Nikki's hand with his free one.

"Nikki our son's beautiful" he told her "He looks just like you, he even has your nose" he choked out and glanced down at the baby "and your hair, and I hope he gets your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful"

He choked back a sob as he looked back up at his motionless wife.

"Please wake up Nikki. We both need you" he cried and tears poured from his eyes as Nikki just lay there.

Fifteen minutes of silence, which was only punctured by their son's whimpers and other baby noises as he slept in the cot not too far from his father, and the baby started crying loudly. Harry jumped up quickly and went to his son who was screaming loudly.

"Ssh" he whispered as he picked him up and held him gently "Daddy's here. You're hungry aren't you?"

"Harry" came a small voice from the bed and Harry turned so quickly he almost got whiplash. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw that Nikki was awake, although dozy, and looking at him.

"Nikki" he whispered and walked over to her.

"Who's..this?" she whispered as she reached over and moved the blanket away from the baby slightly.

"Our son Nikki" Harry smiled, his eyes filled with tears "Our little boy"

Nikki smiled slightly as she remembered and Harry saw that spark he had seen when Nikki had first seen their son return to her eyes. She reached up and tugged the oxygen mask away from her face.

"Can..I?" she asked quietly and held her arms out for him.

"Of course you can" Harry chuckled and gently transferred the still crying baby onto Nikki's chest, being careful of the drips and supporting the child as well.

"He's beautiful" Nikki smiled, tears rolling down her face "Hello little one..I'm your..mummy" her breathing was laboured as if speaking was a struggle. The baby stopped crying almost instantly when he heard Nikki's voice and Harry had to wonder if their son remembered Nikki's tone from when she was carrying him. "What did you..name..him?"

"I haven't" Harry replied as he reached over and ran his hand gently through Nikki's hair with his free hand "I wanted to wait for you"

"Arthur" Nikki whispered "Arthur Leo Cunningham, after..our..fathers"

* * *

**Were we ever told Harry's father's name? Oh well.**

**xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

Nikki quickly fell back to sleep and Harry had taken the sleeping Arthur out of her arms and put him back in the cot before resuming his place next to her bedside. There was a quiet knock on the door and he called out for them to come in. Sylvia pushed the door open slightly and Harry motioned for them to come into the room but to be quiet.

"How is she?" Leo whispered as he walked instantly over to Nikki and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, only he noticed that she smiled slightly and sighed in her sleep.

"She woke up for a few minutes when Arthur started crying but..."

"Arthur?" Sylvia interrupted and Harry nodded and smiled

"Nikki wanted to name him after our fathers" Harry explained and looked over the top of the cot at his sleeping son, his tiny chest rising and falling. "Arthur Leo Cunningham"

Sylvia let out a small sob and covered her mouth with her hand and Harry stood up and gathered her into his arms, comforting her like she had done for him not long ago. He looked over his mother's shoulders and saw Leo trying to inconspicuously wipe away his own tears. Harry smiled at Leo when the older man looked at him and nodded.

"So she's going to be okay?" Sylvia asked as she pulled away from her son and wiped her face.

"Well the doctors are hopeful" Harry nodded as he sat down again, Sylvia and Leo pulling two other chairs over to the bed "As I said, she woke up when Arthur cried, but not for long, just to name him and then she fell asleep again"

"What about Nikki feeding Arthur?" Leo asked as he glanced at the morphine drip. Harry shook his head.

"I haven't asked yet, but she's on morphine so I doubt it" he sighed and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees "That was the one thing she was adamant about throughout this whole pregnancy, that she would breastfeed"

"There's still time" Sylvia told her son who just shrugged.

---

An hour later and Leo had persuaded Harry to go and get something to eat and drink, when he refused, Sylvia had practically dragged her terrified son out of the room and down to the canteen, causing much amusement for Leo.

There was a small groan from the bed and Leo turned from where he was staring absentmindedly at the wall and looked at Nikki who was opening her eyes. She turned her head from where Harry had been sitting and gave Leo a sleepy smile when she saw him.

"Hi" she said quietly when she saw him and Leo smiled at her "How are you?"

"How am _I_?" Leo asked incredulously "How are you?"

"I'm..fine" Nikki whispered causing them both to laugh slightly "Where's Arthur?"

"Asleep in his cot" Leo replied and Nikki glanced over and nodded.

"Thank you...so much..Leo" Nikki told him as she reached over and squeezed his hands "I couldn't have..done it...without you helping...me. When did you last deliver...a breech baby?"

"I haven't" Leo admitted quietly and Nikki raised an eyebrow in surprise "I just remembered some things from med school and.." he shrugged "I was terrified of doing something wrong"

"I wasn't" Nikki murmured as she got her breath back slightly "I trust you with..both our lives" she motioned towards her son "I remember..something I said" she then told him "I called you 'daddy' didn't I?"

Leo just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Oh" she whispered and nodded slightly.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes" Nikki replied and gave him a small smile as he grinned at her "Has Harry fed Arthur?"

Leo paused slightly and Nikki frowned.

"Leo?"

"Um..I think Harry should.."

"Tell me" Nikki interrupted, her voice getting stronger "Please" she begged and Leo gripped her hand.

"He won't feed properly"

"What?" Nikki whispered and instantly turned to her son "Give him to me"

"Nikki you're on morphine" Leo told her loudly as she tried to sit up, terrified that her newborn wasn't feeding properly.

"Get them to take me off it, then I can feed him" Nikki told him as she turned her head, her eyes filled with fear for her son.

"Nikki"

"Dad" Nikki sobbed and Leo leant down and hugged her gently, Nikki wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him as she cried, being careful of the drips. Everything from the past few hours just falling on her. Leo held her close while she cried into his chest and couldn't help but wonder if he would have had to do this with Cassie at one point. "You're not telling me to stop calling you 'dad'" Nikki whispered a few minutes later as she still clung to him.

"That's because I don't want you to" Leo choked out as tears rolled down his face, this started Nikki off as well. After a few minutes Leo moved away from her and they both chuckled at themselves.

"We're both as bad as each other" Nikki laughed and Leo grinned and nodded "You don't mind?"

"No" Leo shook his head and Nikki grinned and nodded.

"Please can you get a doctor so he can take this drip out. I want my son to feed properly" Nikki then told him forcibly and Leo knew there was no way Nikki would back down from this.

"Okay" he sighed and walked from the room, leaving Nikki alone with her son.

She lay back down on the bed in silence and just listened to her little boy's breathing and small noises he was making in his sleep. Her eyes filled with tears again as it suddenly hit her that she was a mummy, to Harry's son. She grinned to herself and wiped her face free of tears as the door opened and Leo walked back in with Dr Jones.

"It's nice to see you awake" the doctor told her and Nikki smiled and nodded, reaching over for Leo's hand as he sat down on the chair. Leo gave it to her and she squeezed it gently in thanks, but didn't let go. "How is the pain?"

"I can't feel any" Nikki replied with a frown "What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood giving birth" Dr Jones explained "and there was a bit of damage but we were able to save your womb"

Nikki smiled when she heard this and nodded.

"and future children?" she asked and Leo was shocked that after everything she was still thinking of more.

"Shouldn't be a problem" the doctor shook his head and Nikki let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you so much"

"You're very welcome. Now Professor Dalton has told me that you want to come off the morphine?"

"Arthur isn't feeding from the bottle" Nikki stated "I'm worried about him"

"As am I at the moment" Dr Jones told her and Nikki gripped Leo's hand "I think it is worth you trying to feed him but to do that you're going to have to come off the morphine, which will leave you in a lot of pain"

"I don't care. I want my son fed and well" Nikki told them, her eyes boring into his, daring him to say no.

"Okay" the doctor nodded and Nikki relaxed slightly "However you will have to wait a while until you feed him"

"Okay" Nikki replied and Dr Jones walked over and pulled on a pair of gloves before disconnecting the morphine from Nikki's arm. "What if he doesn't feed from me?"

"Then we'll try him on the bottle again, and if that doesn't work we'll have to think of something else"

Nikki just nodded and Dr Jones wrote something on the chart at the bottom of the bed before walking out of the room. Nikki then shifted slightly, trying to sit up and Leo jumped up to help her, moving the pillows so she was raised up a bit more rather than sitting up fully. There was a small cry from the cot and Nikki turned to Leo.

"Could you.."

Leo nodded and walked around to the cot to pick up his godson.

"Hello" he whispered as he did so and walked back over to the bed before placing the baby in his mother's arms. He then sat down again and smiled at the pair as Nikki cradled her son close and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you Nikki" Leo told her suddenly and Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you...dad"

Leo bit his lip to stop himself crying again. He didn't think he had cried this much since his wife and daughter had died.

Nikki meanwhile couldn't take her eyes off the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe that she and Harry had created this tiny fragile being that was so dependent on them. Arthur looked up at her with his wide blue eyes and Nikki couldn't think she could ever love something as much as she loved this little boy.

"Where's Harry?" she asked suddenly, her eyes never leaving her son.

"Sylvia has dragged him off to eat and have a drink" Leo replied "He refused to leave but Sylvia can be very persuasive"

"You would know" Nikki mumbled as she turned to Leo to see a blush rise in his cheeks "So are you Uncle Leo or Grandpa Leo?"

* * *

**Aww it's all fine and dandy...for now ;)**

**xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

"I am Uncle Leo thank you very much" Leo replied with a grin on his face "I am hardly old enough to be a granddad"

"Actually..." Nikki started, ready to point out that yes he was old enough to be a grandfather.

"No comments from you please" Leo interrupted and Nikki giggled loudly.

"Uncle Leo it is then"

Nikki suddenly became aware of a dull pain in her stomach and winced slightly. Leo was about to mention it when the door opened and Harry walked back in carrying two polystyrene cups.

"Nikki" he said in surprise when he saw she was awake and looking better than she had done. He quickly passed a cup of coffee to Leo who smiled in thanks and Harry put his own on the bedside table before leaning down and kissing Nikki gently on the lips. "Where's your morphine?" he asked when he saw she only had one drip in.

"I have to feed Arthur" Nikki replied "I can't do that with morphine"

"Nikki a bottle.."

"He won't feed from a bottle" Nikki interrupted "I forced that information from Leo. I don't want him to..."

"He fed a bit more afterwards but okay" Harry nodded, not wanting Nikki to get worked up. He glanced down at the baby in Nikki's arms "Mum has had to go, one of her neighbours called her about something"

"Which is also my time to go" Leo smiled at them and stood up before leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Nikki's cheek and then glancing at Arthur who was staring up at him. "You be good for mummy and daddy"

"I'm sure he will be" Harry smiled and shook Leo's hand "Thank you for everything"

"My pleasure" Leo nodded before he turned and walked out of the room.

Nikki shifted slightly as her stomach pulled uncomfortably and Harry sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss onto her cheek as they looked down at their son. Harry then reached down and put one of his fingers into Arthur's tiny hand, both parents laughing slightly as he instantly gripped his father's finger in a vice like grip, his own fingers not even reaching around Harry's.

"Can you believe that we have a son?" Harry asked Nikki quietly and she chuckled.

"From the pain in my stomach right now, yes" she joked and Harry looked instantly concerned "It's fine Harry"

A few seconds later, said son opened his mouth and let out a cry that sounded too loud to come from a child that small.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Nikki cooed and reached up to lower the front of her hospital gown with a little help from Harry and Arthur soon stopped crying as he attached himself to Nikki's breast, suckling instantly. His enthusiasm made his parents laugh and Harry ran his hand gently over their son's small tufts of blonde hair as the child drank greedily from Nikki.

"I thought we could try him on the bottle as well" Nikki told Harry after a few seconds "So you can feed him as well"

"I'd like that" Harry nodded "I'd rather not have you exhaust yourself by being the one to feed him all the time, especially during the night"

Nikki sighed contentedly and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, he leant down and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head and then rested his cheek there. His mind instantly went back to the letter Nikki had received from the prison about her brother being released and he tightened his arm around her shoulder. Now released, the pathologist new that the other man would try and find Nikki again and attempt to harm her once more.

A few minutes later Harry took the freshly fed and burped Arthur from Nikki's arms and held him carefully in his own. Nikki moved slightly and drew in a sharp breath as a sharp pain shot through her stomach, winding her.

"Nikki let the doctor put you back on morphine" Harry told his wife but she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Arthur won't feed otherwise" she whispered to him and reached up to take one of their son's hands in between two of her fingers before leaning over and kissing his tiny hand gently.

"Nikki please" Harry practically begged her "I hate seeing you.."

"Harry" Nikki shook her head "I don't want our baby getting ill because he hasn't been feeding properly, they're going to try and get me some other pain medication"

"But you're in pain" Harry murmured and leant down to kiss her gently on the lips "I hate seeing you in pain"

"It's worth it Harry" Nikki promised as she lay her head back on her pillow "going through it for our son"

Nikki's eyes fluttered closed and a small smile graced her face as she fell asleep, Harry having to bite his lip to stop himself from crying as he tried to imagine the pain she was in.

"Your mummy loves you very much" Harry told Arthur as he stood up and walked around to the cot that was the other side of the bed "and so does daddy, and I'm not going to let that nasty man get anywhere near your mummy or you because I love you both so much"

Arthur sneezed suddenly and Harry laughed quietly as he leant his head down and pressed a kiss onto the soft blonde hair on the baby's head, before laying him gently in the cot and wrapping the blanket around him a bit tighter to keep him warm. Harry then sat down on the chair next to Nikki's bed and closed his eyes, hoping for a quick nap.

------

Harry woke with a small jerk as he heard a quiet moan from the bed. He opened his eyes and glanced at his watch, shocked that he had been asleep for over two hours. Harry glanced over to his son who was still asleep but Harry knew he would wake up soon in need of changing. He turned back to his wife and frowned when he saw her. She was laying on her back, her face covered in perspiration and a look of pain on her face, small moans coming from her mouth.

"Nikki?" Harry asked quietly as he ran one hand over her forehead, feeling her burning up.

"Harry" Nikki mumbled, her voice laced with pain "..hurts"

"Your stomach?" Harry enquired quickly and Nikki nodded as he gently pulled the sheet that was covering her away from her body. Harry felt his blood run cold as he saw the blood covering Nikki's hospital gown, her legs and soaked into the bed underneath her.

* * *

**Hehehe! How evil am I?**

**xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

Harry stared absentmindedly at the bed that a few hours ago had held his wife, now it was empty with clean sheets and blankets and once again Nikki was in surgery. He looked down at Arthur who he was holding out of comfort to himself, and not for any other reason. The tiny child was staring up at Harry, his light blue eyes boring into his father's ones.

"Mummy's not going to leave us" Harry whispered to his son, he knew he was trying to convince himself of this face. He leant down and pressed a kiss onto Arthur's forehead, as well as to one of his hands, before taking the hand in two of his fingers, smiling when it clenched automatically around him. "I don't trust myself with you if she leaves us" Harry told the little boy sadly "I don't want to screw this up"

Arthur just blinked up at his father and yawned, this made Harry chuckle, despite himself.

"Am I really that boring?" he joked, but his heart clenched happily as he gazed down at his and Nikki's little boy. Arthur however had closed his eyes and Harry stood up and walked over to the window, knowing that it would be a few more minutes until the baby was fully asleep. "I do hope you're not as good as attracting trouble as your mother" Harry said as he stared out of the window and over the good view of London he had "I think the doctors are discussing whether to give her a season pass to this place". He laughed quietly and shook his head before walking over to the cot and laying the sleeping child down and covering him gently with the blanket. He then glanced at his watch and saw it was almost half past six in the morning and Leo would be getting ready for work. Harry pulled his mobile out of his pocket and debated on whether or not to call the older man, he knew that once Leo found out about Nikki he would be at the hospital as soon as possible. Work be damned. Harry smiled as he realised that Nikki was the only person that Leo would definitely miss work for. "Shall we call Uncle Leo?" he asked his sleeping son as he reached into the cot and placed one finger in his tiny hand, making Arthur clench his hand around the digit.

"_Hello?"_

"Leo it's Harry" he said down the phone and he felt his throat constrict as he heard a familiar voice "Nikki she..she's.."

"_Harry what's wrong with Nikki?" _Leo asked instantly

"She haemorrhaged again Leo" Harry whispered as he bit his lip "There was so much blood" he choked out "They've taken her down to theatre and are operating on her again"

"_I'll be right there" _Leo told Harry and the younger man heard a door slam shut and the sound of Leo locking it behind him.

"You don't have to" Harry replied "You have work"

"_I'll call in and tell them I'll be late" _the older man told Harry who was suddenly relieved that Leo would be joining him.

* * *

"Harry how are you?" Leo asked instantly as he walked into the room and saw his younger co-worker leaning against the wall by the window, staring blankly out of it. He just shrugged but didn't turn to look at Leo who was cooing over the now awake Arthur. "What happened?"

"She started haemorrhaging again for some reason" Harry replied monotonously "They don't know why, but she's in surgery now to stop the bleeding"

"Nikki will be _fine_" Leo told Harry as he reached down to take Arthur's hand in between two of his fingers and grin down at the baby "Hello" he grinned "Have you been good for mummy and daddy?"

Arthur made a small gurgling noise and clenched his hand even tighter around Leo's finger and brought his other hand to his face.

"Hey" Leo whispered to the newborn when he saw that his tiny mittens had come off "You'll scratch your face" he then reached down and pulled the mittens back onto Arthur's hands. He glanced up at Harry and saw that the younger man had tears streaming down his face as he stared out of the window, he then took a deep breath and wiped his face.

"What if she doesn't make it Leo?" he whispered, his voice breaking again as he dared to voice his thoughts. "and don't say she will because you know there's a chance that she won't"

"Harry _if _Nikki doesn't make it, and that is a big if, then you won't be alone in raising this little man" he motioned to his godson who yawned "You'll have your mother and me as well to help you out, we have both raised children"

Harry just nodded and placed his hand over his mouth as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't think..I don't think I could live without her Leo" he whispered tearfully "and I know that's a really.._cheesy_ thing to say but.."

"That's how I felt about Theresa" Leo replied with a small nod "she told me at one point that if she was to die before me then I shouldn't spend the rest of my life alone, I should find someone else. But I _can't_" the last word came out as a small sob and he took a deep breath to stop himself.

"Nikki, and now Arthur, they are my life" Harry told Leo as he walked over to the side of the cot and looked down at his tiny son "I spent so long waiting for Nikki and now I have to face the fact that I might...lose..her" he took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes against the tears.

"Does your mum know?"

"No" Harry shook his head and glanced at his watch, it read quarter to eight "I didn't want to worry her yet"

Arthur let out a small whimper and both men looked down at him as he started to cry loudly.

"Hey son" he whispered as he reached down and picked up the screaming infant "You're hungry aren't you? Well mummy's not here so you're going to have to have a bottle"

"I'll go and find a nurse" Leo told Harry who nodded and tried to comfort the screaming baby but to no avail. Leo walked back in a few minutes later holding a bottle of milk and handed it to Harry who placed it near his son's mouth. To their surprise Arthur immediately started to suckle but after a few mouthfuls of milk he moved his head away and refused to drink anymore.

"Come on Arthur" Harry whispered as he tried to feed his son again "Mummy's not here to feed you yet, and she won't be able to for a while now I imagine"

However the baby still refused to drink but had stopped crying, staring up at Harry as if asking where his mummy was. Harry wanted to cry.

* * *

**Angst! XD**

**xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

"Is there any reason why he won't feed?" Harry asked Dr Rose a few minutes later after Leo had fetched the young doctor.

"It sometimes takes a while" Dr Rose told Harry as he looked Arthur over carefully and tried to give him the bottle again, but as before he refused. "as long as he has taken a bit. Yes?"

Harry nodded, glancing at his son with a worried look on his face.

"As long as he takes at least small amounts often he should be okay until your wife is ready to breastfeed him again" Dr Rose informed Harry and handed the tired baby back his father who hugged the tiny being to his chest and pressed a kiss onto his soft blonde hair.

"You're very hopeful" Harry whispered and Leo placed one hand on his arm.

"Dr Cunningham from what I have seen of your wife she is a _very _strong person. Not many people would take themselves off morphine after an operation like that even to feed their child"

Harry just nodded and buried his face in his son's head, pressing another soft kiss onto him and closing his eyes against his tears.

"Do you know anything?" he then asked "About Nikki"

"I'm afraid I don't" the doctor told him with a shake of his head "It's not my section I'm afraid"

"Thank you" Harry nodded and Dr Rose inclined his head before walking from the room. Harry then sat down on the bed with a sigh and ran his hand gently down Arthur's soft cheek. "Are you going to be a good boy and drink for daddy? Mmm?"

Leo couldn't help but smile at Harry. He had never seen him act like this for anyone in all the years he had known him. Fatherhood definitely suited him, as did married life.

"What are you smiling at?"

Leo was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's voice and he just shrugged.

"Nothing. Now I should be getting to work and you should be calling your mother"

Harry sighed loudly and nodded, standing up and placing his sleeping son in the cot by the bed as he did so.

"Will you be okay?" Leo asked in concern and Harry smiled and nodded again.

"I'll be fine Leo. I'll call you when there's any news"

----------

"Harry how much has Arthur drunk today?" Sylvia asked a few hours later as they sat in Nikki's hospital room waiting for news. She looked down at the baby in her arms who had just had a small bit of milk from the bottle but was refusing any more.

"Just small amounts each time" Harry replied quietly as he took the bottle from his mother and put it on the bedside table as she placed the baby on her shoulder to burp him "He won't feed properly unless it's from Nikki. I'm really worried about him mum"

"Maybe you're just being stubborn like your daddy was when he was your age" Sylvia cooed to her grandson "You never used to feed properly from the bottle, and I couldn't breastfeed you because you wouldn't take to me either. It took a while for you to feed"

Her mobile rang suddenly from inside her coat pocket and she felt Arthur jump slightly before starting to cry.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him as Harry stood up and took his son from his mother's arms and started to calm him down as Sylvia answered her phone. "Yes?...oh hello Mrs Jenson...no I'm at the hospital...no it's not me it's my daughter-in-law...yes that's fine, I'll come round right now...bye" she then hung up and rolled her eyes "Mrs Jenson seems to believe that as soon as she gets a small cough or sneeze that there's something seriously wrong with her"

Harry smirked slightly and pressed a kiss onto his son's soft head where he was supporting him against his shoulder.

"I can stay if you want"

"No it's fine" Harry shook his head and Sylvia walked over to him and pressed a kiss onto his cheek before doing the same to Arthur.

"You be good" she told the baby then looked back up at Harry "Keep me informed?"

"Of course" Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she turned and walked out of the room making Harry feel suddenly very alone. Harry then turned his head to observe his son who was still laying on his shoulder, Harry supporting his head and bottom. He saw that there was a definite dark brown tint to his little boy's eyes and realised that his son was definitely going to take after his mother looks wise. Harry didn't know whether he would be able to look at his son if Nikki died, he reminded Harry too much of her, he bit his lip when he thought this, it was too painful to even think about it. Harry suddenly hated himself for thinking that he wouldn't be able to look at his little boy and sat down abruptly on the chair, bringing Arthur in front of him, still supporting his head and back.

"Whatever happens to mummy, I will always..be..here for..you" he sobbed and a few of his tears fell from his face and onto Arthur's baby grow. "I love you so much"

-----

"Dr Cunningham?"

A voice broke Harry out of a dream he was having, well a nightmare, which involved him standing at Nikki's graveside with a five-year-old Arthur explaining to him who Nikki was and how much she had loved her little boy. He sat up quickly and a small sob escaped his lips, then he realised it wasn't real and he had fallen asleep in Nikki's hospital bed.

"Dr Cunningham are you alright?"

Harry turned to see Dr Jones standing in the room with a concerned look on his face and nodded before standing up and walking over to the cot that held his son, sighing when he saw that he was still asleep, his tiny chest rising and falling.

"How is Nikki?" Harry asked as he reached into the cot and gently pulled on a mitten that had come off one of Arthur's hands.

"Your wife once again lost an awful lot of blood, but we have been able to stabilise her and give her a blood transfusion. However the chances of Nikki being able to conceive again are very very low, I'm sorry"

Harry just nodded when he heard this, it was a blow to him, and knew it would be an even bigger blow to Nikki. Both of them had wanted a large family, something they had never had. He ran a finger gently over Arthur's cheek, he never wanted to curse his little boy with the fate of any only child, one he himself and Nikki had had to endure.

"We will bring her in here but she is still heavily sedated and weak from the loss of blood" Dr Jones added "It is highly unlikely that she will wake in the next twenty four hours. Maybe you should go home and get some rest"

"Not until I've seen Nikki" Harry responded "and who's going to look after my son" he didn't like the thought of nurses looking after his little boy when he was perfectly capable of doing so. Dr Jones seemed to sense this and thought Harry had been through enough.

"I'll go and inform Dr Rose of what is happening and he can come and speak with you"

"Thank you" Harry nodded and smiled gratefully at the other doctor who smiled back and then walked out of the door again.

* * *

**It just gets more angsty from now on :D**

**xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

"They're letting me take Arthur home" Harry told Nikki as he sat by her bedside, running one hand over her hair as he spoke, his other hand gripping her other one being careful of the drips as he did so. "They said it might do him, as well as me, some good not being in a hospital. He's still not feeding Nikki, they said he may relax more if he's not in a hospital. It's amazing what babies can pick up on, especially at only Arthur's age" he brought Nikki's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently "I love you so much, you better not leave me" he croaked and he looked up as the door opened and Dr Rose walked in.

"We just have to take little Arthur to check him over one last time, some small tests" he told Harry who frowned in concern "Nothing to worry about" the younger doctor added kindly "We do it to all babies who are leaving the hospital. Can I?" he motioned to the baby who was in his cot sucking on the top of his mitten, his deep brown eyes staring up at the ceiling above him.

"Of course" Harry nodded "How long will you take?"

"It won't take long. We'll have this handsome little one back to you in no time, then you can take him home" Dr Rose replied as he grinned down at Arthur "He's gorgeous, you must be very proud"

"I am" Harry grinned "He takes after his mummy though, especially his eyes"

"We won't be long" Dr Rose repeated as he carefully wheeled the cot out of the room. Harry suddenly felt very lost without his son there.

Ten minutes later and Harry jumped when he heard a loud bang from somewhere down the corridor, it was then followed by four consecutive bangs and Harry realised what they were when he heard screams. Gunshots. He dropped Nikki's hand to the bed and rushed to the door before opening it slightly and peering out into the hallway, he then closed the door behind him and ran down the corridor just in time to see the lift at the end closing with someone in it. He ignored this and rushed into the room where the noise had come from to see a bloodbath. There was blood coating the walls and floor, two people, one male and one female were quiet obviously dead, there was a young man in a white coat laying on his front near the door and two women by the window who had been shot. Just as he was about to go and help them there was shouting from behind him and he was led away by another doctor.

"Sir could you please stand back?"

"I'm a doctor, a pathologist, I can help" Harry told them weakly and glanced down the long corridor to Nikki's room then back again.

"You can help those two" the doctor told him sadly and motioned to the two deceased.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and turned away before walking back down the corridor slightly before frowning and turning back again and watching as the doctor's worked on the young man in doorway. They carefully rolled him onto his back and Harry felt like vomiting when he saw who it was.

"It's Johnny" one of the doctor's who was with him called out as he pressed a large wad of bandages to the two wounds in the doctor's stomach. The man who was slightly conscious gave out a small moan and blood seeped from the side of his mouth.

"Sir can you step back?" a doctor behind Harry asked as he gently helped the pathologist down the corridor. Harry tried to protest and shook his head.

"My son" he told the older doctor who frowned and stopped walking "That's Dr Rose, he had my son"

"How old is your son sir?"

"Two days old" Harry whispered and gripped the other doctor's arms and shook his head "Where's my son?" he then rushed back up the corridor and tried to get into the room but was blocked by a man who looked around his age.

"Sir you can't go in there"

"But my son was..."

"Sir.."

"Dr Harry Cunningham" Harry replied weakly as he ran one shaking hand through his face "Pathologist. Now where's my little boy?"

"Jeff" the older doctor from earlier called out as Dr Rose was wheeled out of the room and past Harry who felt sick again. The two women with gunshot wounds followed and Harry felt like crying. Another older man stepped out of the room covered in blood "A young baby boy, two days old. Is he in there?" Harry could hear a note of urgency in the doctor's voice.

The older doctor walked into the room as Harry was held back again, his throat constricted as he forced himself not to vomit. Fear made his heart pump faster and he had to grip the wall for support as the doctor walked back out and shook his head. Harry leant over and vomited all over the floor.

"Dr Cunningham come with me" the older doctor said kindly "My name's Raymond Taylor, come into my office"

"No" Harry shook his head as he straightened up and wiped his mouth "I need to find my son"

"Please come into my office" Dr Taylor told Harry firmly and grabbed his arm before leading him into a room just down the corridor near Nikki's. Harry felt himself shaking violently as he sat down on the sofa in the office. "Is there someone you can call?"

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket, bringing out his mobile and shakily pressing the speed dial number for Leo's desk phone. It kept on ringing until it went to answer machine and Harry swore violently and cut it off.

"You need a pathologist" he stated absentmindedly to Dr Taylor who nodded "and police"

"We've called them" Dr Taylor responded "They're on their way"

"What about Arthur, my son?" Harry asked quietly and tried Leo's desk again but to no avail. "I can't lose him as well" he broke down and cried into his hands, his sobs echoing around the office. The door opened and another doctor poked his head in.

"Dr Taylor can you come here for a few minutes please?" he asked and the older doctor nodded and glanced at Harry before walking out of the room. He was then directed to look into the room and his heart sunk as he spotted the baby cot hidden behind the table, it was empty apart from a small teddy and the blood splattered around the outside and inside.

* * *

**Told you it would get angstier! :D**

**xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

Harry stood forlornly in the doorway of Nikki's room and stared at her motionless form in the bed. His eyes ran over the wires and tubes connecting her to various drips and machines and he felt himself wanting to vomit again. He brought his hand to his face and ran it over the stubble that was growing there, then ran it through his hair and over his eyes.

"Harry" Leo's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he whipped his head around to look at the older pathologist who was walking towards him wearing the full crime scene gear and carrying his forensic case. Detective Bob Mumford followed him, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Well let's get this over and done with so I can go home" the detective smiled and Leo shot him a disgusted look. Harry didn't know what to say, he wanted to beat the little bastard until he felt all the pain he was feeling right now, but knew he couldn't. Harry was in too much pain to be comprehended.

"Harry are you alright?" Leo asked in concern as the police went about setting up the crime scene "It must have been a shock, it happening right down the corridor. Did you see anything?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Harry?" Leo asked, scared now by Harry's reaction.

"Arthur's gone" Harry whispered and Leo shook his head.

"I don't understand"

"Dr Rose took him for tests before I took him home" Harry croaked out "that's the room they were in" he motioned down the corridor to the room where the police were mingling "Arthur's gone. Someone's taken him"

"Are you sure no one has taken him to look after?"

"Yes Leo" Harry snapped "Someone has taken my son and I want the bastard found"

He then started to sob loudly and slid down the doorframe, sobbing into his hands as Leo crouched down and placed one hand on his shoulder, tears filling his own eyes.

"What's wrong with Dr Cunningham?" Mumford asked as he walked over "I know it happened right down the hallway but..."

"His son has been kidnapped" Leo hissed as he stood up "and his wife is laying in that bed very close to dying, so I think Harry deserves to be like this don't you?"

"His son has been kidnapped?" Mumford asked in shock and Leo nodded "We'll need to question Dr Cunningham"

"I don't think he's in the right state to be questioned" Leo replied and looked behind him down the corridor when his name was called, signalling that the crime scene was ready for him. He waved at the police officer to show he had heard, before crouching down in front of Harry.

"Harry I'm going to find who did this and I'm going to find Arthur. Okay?"

"Okay" Harry choked out and nodded. He had the upmost trust in Leo. "Try and find him before Nikki comes round"

"I'll try" Leo replied and patted Harry on the shoulder before standing up and walking down the corridor. Mumford stayed with Harry and glanced down at the pathologist who was staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Dr Cunningham can I ask you a few questions?"

Harry just nodded, he was not in the mood for a verbal battle with Mumford.

"What happened? From your view"

"I was with Nikki" Harry started "She's only just come out of surgery a few hours ago, and I heard a loud bang. Then a few seconds later four other ones in quick succession"

Mumford nodded and wrote something in his book.

"I ran down the corridor and.." Harry paused and frowned "I saw the lift doors closing, there was someone, just one person, in there" he wondered if that person had had his son.

"Male or female?"

"I couldn't tell properly, but if I was to guess I'd say male, about six foot tall"

Mumford nodded again and wrote something else down, circling whatever he wrote.

"Then I walked into that room and.." Harry's voice broke but he took a deep breath and continued "I didn't know that that was the room they had taken my little boy into, Dr Rose, the doctor who had taken Arthur for some quick tests, was on his front so I didn't recognise him" Harry paused as he tried to remember all the details. Now he knew what the witnesses went through. No wonder they got mixed up and emotional. "I can't remember.." shook his head "then I realised that it was Dr Rose and that my son was missing. I can't remember anything else apart from Dr...Dr Taylor taking me to his office"

----

Leo tried to disengage himself from the scene in front of him as he walked into the room where a massacre had taken place. His eyes were drawn to the blood splattered walls and floors, then to the cot that only a few hours before had held his godson. He walked carefully over to it, being careful of the evidence, and stared down at the blood splattered cot and the teddy laying in the corner of it. Leo had to turn away to stop himself from crying and closed his eyes.

----

"Do you know anyone who would want to kidnap your son?" Mumford asked Harry who had pulled himself off the floor and was leaning against the doorframe.

"No" Harry shook his head and glanced over at Nikki in the bed, the steady beeping of the machine comforting slightly. "He's only two days old, who would want to.." he stopped and bit his lip, turning away from the detective so he wouldn't see the tears he was forcing back.

"How is she?" Mumford enquired as he too looked at the female pathologist.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Harry replied "She haemorrhaged twice"

"She'll be fine" Mumford told Harry "She's stubborn"

"That's what everyone has said" Harry nodded.

"Do you have a picture of your son?"

"Yeah" Harry replied and walked over to the bedside table and opened the draw before pulling out a camera and walking back over to the detective. Flicking through the photos until he handed it to Mumford who couldn't help but smile when he saw the picture of Arthur.

"He looks like Dr Alexander" Mumford told Harry who smiled and nodded "We'll get this back to you as soon as possible" he motioned to the camera.

"Thank you" Harry muttered and bit his lip to stop himself crying again "Please find my little boy. I don't know what Nikki would do if anything happened to him, I don't know what _I_ would do"

"We'll do our best" the detective nodded and closed his notebook "You should go home, you look terrible"

"Thanks" Harry replied dryly

"You're not doing anyone any favours. When was the last time you went home?"

"Before Arthur was born"

"Do you have your car?"

Harry shook his head and Mumford made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Holder" he called down the corridor and a young man looked up and nodded to show he had heard the man of higher ranks.

"Sir?"

"Please would you take Dr Cunningham home" it was a statement not a question but Harry started to protest "Dr Cunningham don't argue with me, go home and rest. You are not doing Dr Alexander any good worrying about her either"

"But she's..."

"I know" Mumford snapped, however he didn't know what Harry was going to say "Go _home_"

"Fine" Harry whispered mutinously but walked into Nikki's room to press a kiss onto her forehead and lips before smoothing her hair down "I'll be back as soon as possible" he told her quietly before he turned and walked out of the room again.

-----

Harry's house felt incredibly empty when he walked through the front door and was met by absolute silence. He looked down at the two day pile of letters and crouched down to pick them up, one of them was from a baby club that he and Nikki had joined halfway through her pregnancy and he threw the letters violently on the table next to the door. He then made his way upstairs and paused at the door of Arthur's nursery, his throat closed up as he gripped the handle and slowly opened the door. The walls were a cream colour with a boarder running around the top of the room consisting of pictures of teddies. The cot was set up in the corner of the room, as well as the changing table and the chest of drawers that already held a multitude of clothes that Nikki had insisted on buying, not that Harry had complained. Harry wandered over to the chest of drawers and pulled one of them open, carefully taking out a tiny blue baby grow that Nikki had brought while he wasn't with her, convinced that they were having a boy. Harry smiled as he ran his fingers over the tiny article of clothing, he should have known not to disagree with Nikki when it came to their baby. He brought the baby grow up to his face and started to sob quietly into it. It wasn't meant to be like this. Nikki was meant to have had their baby at the hospital, no complications, then they both would have come home and Harry would have taken care of their every need. Harry took in a shuddering breath as he wiped his face and slid down the chest of drawers and onto the floor, once again starting to cry loudly.

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting there on the floor to his baby's nursery but he suddenly remembered that his mother didn't know what had happened. He stood up shakily, still clutching at the blue baby grow and staggered from the room, feeling slightly sick as everything came back to him. However instead of calling his mother, he walked into his and Nikki's bedroom and collapsed onto Nikki's side of the bed and buried his face in her pillow, breathing in her comforting smell.

"I'm so sorry Nikki" he sobbed "I..failed you..both"

* * *

**:'( I honestly didn't know this was going to happen until I wrote it.**

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

The next thing Harry knew, sun was blazing through the windows of the bedroom and he opened his eyes slowly, wondering why he was still in his clothes and feeling like death warmed up. Then he remembered and he sat up, looking around the room for his wife, even though he knew she wouldn't be there. The baby grow he had fallen asleep holding had fallen to the floor during the night and Harry reached down to gently pick it up, smoothing it slightly, before climbing out of bed and to the bathroom where he proceeded to try and make himself look a bit more presentable.

As he was buttoning his shirt up his mobile rang and he quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Harry it's your mum" _came Sylvia's cheerful voice down phone and Harry had to sit down abruptly on the bed, trying to work out how to tell his mother what had happened. _"I was ringing to see how Nikki was, you never called about her condition"_

Harry didn't say anything as his throat went try and closed up again.

"_Harry?"_

"Can you come to my house mum?" Harry asked eventually

"_Oh you finally went home then" _Sylvia chuckled and Harry just wanted to throw the phone across the room, he wasn't in the mood for his mother's cheeriness. _"Harry love what's wrong?"_

"Just..come to my house" he whispered in reply, his voice breaking at the end "Please"

Barely forty five minutes later there was an urgent knocking at the front door and the bell rang. Harry dragged himself out of his bedroom and down the stairs, running one hand through his hair as he opened the door to see his mother standing there.

"Harry what is it?" she asked instantly as she walked into the house and saw the state her son was in "Is it Nikki?"

Harry shook his head and he felt his bottom lip quivering as his eyes filled with tears.

"It's Arthur" he whispered "He's gone"

"What you do mean he's gone?" Sylvia enquired as she shook her head.

"He's _gone _mum" Harry shouted at her "Someone's..taken..him"

He then broke down and his mother gathered him into her arms, gently rubbing his back. Her own eyes filled with tears as what had happened to her grandson hit her.

"What happened?"

"There was..gunfire..and then I went..down the corridor to..where..they were doing some..tests on Arthur..and there..was..so much...blood but..Arthur..wasn't there" Harry sobbed into Sylvia's shoulder.

------

Leo was lost in thought as he washed his hands after performing the autopsies of the two victims from the hospital massacre, he had come to work extra early just to do them. They had both died from a gunshot wound, one to the stomach, the other to the chest. The two nurses who had survived the shooting were in critical condition and on life support, but Dr Johnny Rose had come out of surgery well, despite the two bullets they had retrieved from his abdomen. The doctor's were very hopeful that he would be regaining consciousness very soon.

------

For once in the past few days, Harry hoped that Nikki wouldn't regain consciousness anytime soon. He knew he was wrong for thinking that, but he didn't think she would be able to cope if she woke up now. He himself was having trouble resisting the urge to just crawl into bed and never come out again, but he knew he had to be strong for Nikki and their son. The doctor's had warned Harry that Nikki could be regaining consciousness very soon, and that he should prepare to tell her about Arthur. Harry didn't know what to tell her. His stomach grumbled loudly then and he stood up, he had promised Leo and his mother that he would eat properly and he didn't want them getting worried about him.

"I'll be back soon" he told Nikki as he leant over and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. He didn't see her hand twitch slightly.

----

The first thing Nikki heard when she regained consciousness was the fact that wherever she was, all she could hear was a steady beeping noise. She opened her eyes slowly and winced at the bright light which was streaming through the hospital windows. The next thing she felt was the dull pain in her hand and lifted her arm up to look at it, even this small action had her arm aching, she saw the two drips attached to her hand and turned her head to look at the bags suspended above her bed, one held blood, the other morphine she thought. At least her mind was still in one piece. Nikki then looked around the room for any sign of what time it was, or what the day or date was, but there was nothing that she could see. The door opened suddenly and Nikki turned her head to see a doctor she recognised.

"Dr Alexander" he smiled at her as he walked over, Nikki thought the smile looked forced but didn't think anything of it. Her mind was still fuzzy. The doctor went around checking the various machines next to her and Nikki followed his movement with her eyes before coughing slightly, the action irritating her dry throat. "Would you like a drink of water?"

Nikki nodded and the doctor helped her sit up a bit before helping her drink a bit of water through a straw.

"Where's..Harry?" Nikki asked quietly "and my son?"

She saw the doctor hesitate slightly but then he turned to her with another fake smile on his face.

"Dr Cunningham went to get something to eat about fifteen minutes ago" the doctor replied "He should be back soon"

Both Nikki and the doctor looked over at the door as it opened and the doctor smiled again.

"Speak of the devil"

"Nikki" Harry smiled as he walked quickly over to the bed and gripped Nikki's hand in his "I was so worried"

"Where's Arthur?" Nikki asked Harry immediately, having seen there was no cot in the room with her.

"Leo has him" Harry replied easily, he hated lying to his wife but he thought it was the best option right now. He saw Dr Jones give him a wary glance before he disconnected one of the machines next to Nikki. The beeping stopped. "The doctor's let me take him home already but Leo said he would look after him while I came here"

"Why didn't you bring him?" Nikki whispered, her throat still sore "Can you ask Leo to bring him in? I want my baby"

Harry felt a stab of alarm in his stomach as he reached up and ran his free hand down Nikki's cheek, making her smile and lean into his touch.

"I love you Harry" she told him quietly as she closed her eyes and Harry bit his lip and nodded, his eyes filled with tears which he blinked away.

"I love you" Harry replied as he leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead "I love you so much"

Nikki's breathing evened out quickly as she fell asleep and Harry gripped her hand in his, conscious of the fact that he was shaking violently. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile before pressing the speed dial for Leos mobile. It was answered almost instantly.

"_Harry, how are you?" _

"I don't know" Harry whispered "Have you found anything yet? Nikki's just woken up and she's..she asked where Arthur was and I lied to her Leo" he choked out as he turned away from his wife "I told her that you were looking after him but she wants him the next time she wakes up"

"_We found fingerprints but we're still running them through the system" _Leo replied _"You're going to have to tell her the truth"_

"I know" Harry murmured as he sat down and looked at Nikki who had a peaceful smile on her face as she slept "How do I tell her that I let our baby get.." he stopped and took a deep breath.

"_It wasn't your fault" _Leo told him forcibly

"We don't even..know if he's..alive" Harry sobbed down the phone.

"_Harry calm down, we are doing everything we can to find him. I promise" _

"I know, thank you Leo"

Harry ran his free hand over his face and took another deep shuddering breath.

"_Have you eaten today?"_

"Yes Leo" Harry replied and couldn't help the small smile that broke over his face "and yes it was something substantial, you don't have to worry about me"

"_Well I do" _was Leo's reply and Harry heard someone on the other end of the phone talk to the older man _"Look I have to go"_

"Okay, bye" Harry whispered as he hung up the phone and rested it on his leg. He stared at his wife for a short while before he could bear it any longer and had to look away.

* * *

**Oh dear Harry, what have you done? **

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

Harry slowly walked up to the hospital room door and knocked quietly. He heard someone call for him to enter and he did so tentatively. The man in the bed turned his head to see who had entered his room and was instantly alert.

"Dr Rose" Harry nodded as he hovered near the door "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so sorry" Dr Rose whispered, his voice hoarse from not being used in over twenty-four hours "What happened?" he motioned to the chair next to the bed and Harry wandered over and sat in it "All I remember is taking your son and then the nurses screaming but nothing else"

"Do you remember what happened to my son?" Harry asked quietly and Dr Rose shook his head, wincing slightly at the pain the moment caused.

"No, I'm sorry. Was he..."

"No" Harry interrupted "No, whoever it was who stormed that room kidnapped my son"

"I'm so sorry" the young doctor said for the third time, his hands starting to shake "It was my job to protect Arthur, I should have.."

"It wasn't your fault" Harry shook his head. It had taken him a while to lay the blame on someone, and when he did, he lay it on himself for not taking better care of his little boy. "You weren't to know that a mad man would burst in and.." he stopped and turned away slightly. "I just came here to see how you are"

"On the mend" Dr Rose replied "How is your wife? Has she been informed yet?"

"She woke up about an hour ago" Harry told the younger man "But not for long, the morphine was making her drowsy"

"Does she know?"

"No" Harry whispered as he shook his head "No I lied to her and said that our son was with his godfather. She's going to hate me so much"

"I'm sure that's not true" Dr Rose told Harry quietly and shook his head again.

"I didn't protect our son and I lied to her about where the most precious person in our life is. Of course she's going to hate me" Harry snapped "I don't know what she's going to do when she finds out" he choked out and covered his eyes with one hand as he tried not to think about Nikki's depression and what could happen when she found out that her little boy was gone.

"Blame me then" Dr Rose whispered "Tell your wife that it was my fault because I took your son and didn't look after him"

"I can't do that" Harry shook his head and stood up "Your career depends on it"

Dr Rose opened his mouth to reply but Harry was already out of the door, leaving the young doctor alone with his thoughts.

When Harry walked back into Nikki's room he was very surprised to see her awake and alert.

"Hey" she whispered as he walked over to the bed

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her, entwining their hands on his leg. Nikki just shrugged and winced.

"Been better. What happened?"

"You haemorrhaged again" Harry explained "They had to perform emergency surgery to save you"

"Can I still..." Nikki paused and shook her head "Doesn't matter"

"No, go on"

"Can I still have children?" Nikki whispered and Harry sighed and smoothed down the duvet cover unnecessarily "Harry?" her voice wavered as her bottom lip trembled.

"Dr Jones said that there is only a very very small chance that we could conceive again naturally" Harry told his wife and saw the tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. "Shh, it's okay" he gave her a small smile even though everything was far from okay. Nikki let out a small sob and leant into Harry's touch as he reached down and wiped her tears away.

"At least we have Arthur already" Nikki whispered with a small smile and Harry's slipped from his face "Where is he? Has Leo brought him in? How is he feeding?"

"Nikki calm down" Harry chuckled, trying to delay the inevitable "He's not feeding well from a bottle, but he's taking enough for the doctors to be okay with. They're not concerned yet"

"Where is he?" Nikki smiled and looked around the room "I want a cuddle"

Harry's heart jumped to his mouth and he felt like he was going to vomit as he saw the expectant look on his wife's face. How was he going to tell her that he had no idea where their son was.

"Nikki.."

He was cut off by the door opening and Mumford poking his head around the door.

"Dr Alexander, it's nice to see you awake" he smiled, but once again Nikki could see it was forced. That was three people now, including her husband, who had had to force smiles and a stab of worry flew through her.

"Harry" she whispered and frowned at him but he had all his attention on the detective who motioned for him to step outside.

"I won't be long" Harry told Nikki as he took his hand from her tight grasp but she shook her head.

"Harry" she repeated and Harry could hear the terror in her voice as he stepped out of the room.

"We've put a call out to the police stations around London with a picture of your son" Mumford informed Harry as he handed the digital camera back to the pathologist "You haven't told her have you?"

Harry shook his head.

"She's bound to find out sooner or later from the news" Mumford muttered as Harry moved out of the way for a young nurse to walk into Nikki's room.

"I know" Harry sighed as he leant his head back against the wall, wondering how it had come down to the fact that he was having a civil conversation with the man in front of him. "It's just hard to..."

"Harry" Nikki yelled from the room and Harry turned and instantly entered the room with Mumford after him to see Nikki sitting up slightly in the bed, shaking, pale and crying as the nurse stood next to the bed with an alarmed look on her face "Harry where's our son?"

"I'm sorry" the nurse whispered as Harry rushed over to his wife and gathered her gently into his arms but she pushed him away violently and shook her head "I thought she knew so I apologised for what happened to her son"

"Well you shouldn't have said anything" Mumford shouted at her and the young woman burst into tears and nodded vigorously as she fled the room with the detective close behind her.

"Harry where's Arthur?" Nikki sobbed, her chest heaving and tears pouring down her cheeks "Where is _he_?" she asked hysterically

"I don't know" Harry shook his head and tears slipped down his face "I don't know Nikki I'm sorry"

"What..I don't.." Nikki shook her head and clutched the duvet next to her "Why don't you.."

"There was an incident" Harry told her "Dr Rose had taken..Arthur for tests before I could take him home. And then someone.." he paused and took a deep breath as Nikki's sobs penetrated his heart making him want to die "Someone came in and..shot everyone in the room just to take our little boy"

"No no no no no" Nikki whispered as she shook her head "No" she yelled and Harry reached over to pull her into his arms but she pushed him away again "No" she shouted at him and tried to move away from him "Leave me _alone_" she screamed "You lied to me. You told me Leo had him you bastard. You lied"

"I'm sorry" Harry sobbed "I didn't want to.."

He was cut off as Nikki leant over and vomited over the duvet in front of her, her breaths coming in short gasps, her chest heaving as she struggled to breath. Harry went to help her but Nikki moved away from him and shook her head.

"You lying bastard" she sobbed "Get out"

"Nikki please"

"Get out" she screamed at him "You're not fit to be his father, you should have protected him. Get _out. I hate you_"

* * *

**Poor Nikki :(. I'm still trying to work out if this should have a depressing or happy end...**

**xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

"Please Nikki" Harry sobbed as he begged his wife who was beyond hysterical "He was with Dr Rose..he was..safe"

"Obviously not" Nikki yelled at him "Get out _now_"

"No" Harry shook his head "I'm not leaving you"

Nikki just broke down again and her cries echoed around the room as she clutched at the duvet and rocked backwards and forwards, her sobs making it hard for her to breathe. Harry stood up and went quickly to the door, opening it to call a doctor but Dr Jones was already there and walking quickly into the room to sort Nikki out. Harry hovered near the door as more doctors and nurses rushed in and he was guided out of the room by a young male nurse.

"No" Harry protested but the nurse forcibly removed him from the room "Let me in there"

"Sir you can't" the young man told Harry who went to push past him again as he heard Nikki's cries grow louder.

"Get out of my way" Harry shouted at the man and pushed him roughly to the side and barged his way back into the room to see Dr Jones injecting something into Nikki as she lay sobbing on the bed as the nurses changed the duvet cover. Harry felt like breaking down himself.

"It's a strong sedative" Dr Jones explained as Nikki's cries grew weaker and weaker with each passing second. Harry bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood and he nodded, not taking his eyes from his wife. He had never seen her this weak before and it was terrifying him. A sob escaped his lips and he slid down the wall and brought his legs to his chest as he cried loudly.

------

"Professor Dalton the fingerprint results are back" a lab tech told Leo as the older man stood in the doorway of the office staring over at Harry and Nikki's desks, wondering why things had gone this way. "Professor Dalton?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts, took the folder from the young man, and nodded his thanks before turning and walking back into his office and closing the door, a signal that he didn't want to be disturbed. Detective Mumford however didn't care about this and barged straight in.

"Fingerprint results" Leo told him "They all come from employees at the hospital, apart from this one" he held out a sheet to the detective who took it and ran his eyes over the results.

"How is this possible?"

Leo just shrugged.

------

"Dr Cunningham it would be best if you leave your wife for a while" Dr Jones told Harry as he crouched down by the pathologist but Harry shook his head "Come into my office and I'll get you a drink"

"No"

"Dr Cunningham please"

"No" Harry snapped and stood up, shrugging the doctor away and walking over to the window where he leant on the ledge and dropped his head so he was looking at the floor "Just leave me alone"

He heard the doctor sigh and then the door clicked shut and Harry knew he was alone in the room apart from the sedated Nikki. This offered little comfort though and he felt himself starting to cry again. He turned and slid down the wall, tears slipping down his face and sobs escaping his lips as everything fell on him and he realised that he was in danger of losing everything that made him who he was. He then leant his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

----

Harry woke with a jerk as he felt himself sitting on a hard surface, he opened his eyes and saw that he was still sitting propped up against the hospital room wall. He groaned slightly as he stood up shakily and reached down for his mobile which had slipped out of his pocket while he had been sleeping. He saw copious amounts of missed calls from his mother and Leo but couldn't bring himself to care as he threw it on the chair next to Nikki's bed and ran his hands through his hair. There was a sigh from the bed and Harry whipped his head around to see Nikki staring at him, her eyes red and puffy from the obvious crying she had been doing. Harry opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what to say but Nikki patted the bed next to her and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he sat carefully down.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" she asked quietly and Harry shook his head. Nikki just nodded and took a deep breath, blinking away tears. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I love you too much to hate you"

"I love you" he nodded and leant down to press a kiss onto her forehead "We'll get him back" Harry told her and Nikki scoffed.

"Yeah" she nodded and sniffed "In a body bag"

"Nikki _please_" Harry pleaded and shook his head, gripping her hand tightly in his "He'll be fine" although he couldn't bring himself to promise even himself that.

"I keep wondering..what..they're doing..to him" Nikki sobbed and Harry reached over with his free hand to move some of her hair away from her face "We see it at work..and in the..news about..what these..bastards do..to..." she let out a cry and brought her hand to her mouth as Harry forced his own tears away, he had been trying to avoid thinking about things like that.

"All the police stations in London have been informed" Harry told her and she nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Do you have the camera?" she asked quietly and he nodded and reached over to pull it out of the bedside table and hand it to her. Nikki turned it on and flicked through the photos until she found the pictures of her little boy.

"He looks like you" Harry told her "He has your eyes"

"Really?" Nikki enquired as she stopped at the most recent picture of Arthur "Yes he does" she smiled but it faded quickly as she continued "I really wanted to give him lots of brothers and sisters"

"So did I" Harry nodded "There's still a small chance you could conceive again, the doctors didn't say it would be _impossible_"

"Just very very improbable" Nikki shook her head, her smile fading "Harry these doctors know what they are on about. Let's just face the fact that we won't have any more..children. And we might not even have _one_ child now"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard the defeated tone that Nikki was using.

"It's not fair" she sobbed and Harry turned round so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed and wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulders as she turned and buried her face in his stomach, sobbing loudly as he held her closely to him, his own tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry I said you weren't fit to be his father" she whispered into his stomach "I didn't mean it"

"I know you didn't, I know" Harry murmured as he stroked her hair gently "I should have looked after him"

"You did" Nikki nodded and looked up "He was meant to be safe in the hospital. But it wasn't your fault"

Harry just nodded and let out a small sob as Nikki sat up slightly and lay her head on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists as she cried as well.

* * *

**Right I've decided whether it's going to be a sad or happy ending..but I'm not going to tell you yet ;)**

**xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

"Dr Alexander how are you feeling?" Dr Jones asked as he walked into Nikki's hospital room a few hours later to check on her "any pain?"

"Not really" Nikki shook her head and moved away from Harry slightly but still stayed in physical contact with him "Sometimes when I move but not all the time"

"Do you still need the oxygen?" Dr Jones motioned to the mask that was laying on the bed next to Nikki and she nodded.

"Sometimes"

Harry reached down and ran his hand gently down her cheek, soothing her slightly as he saw her look over to where Arthur's cot had been just a day ago before he had been snatched from them. Harry was conscious of the doctor saying something to Nikki and Nikki replying but he had tuned out from them as he glanced out of the window and over the view of London, wondering if his little boy was still out there.

"Harry"

He turned his head when he heard Nikki call his name and gave her a small nod, noticing that Dr Jones had left the room.

"You should go home and get some proper rest" she told him with a small smile that Harry saw didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked lifeless and Harry knew that at that point he would have done anything for the life to come back into them.

"I have" he told her quietly.

"Not enough though" Nikki chuckled and fiddled absentmindedly with his shirtsleeve "I know you. I don't want you getting ill from lack of sleep or food"

"You sound like my mother" Harry replied with a small smile, but nodded and leant down to kiss her on the lips "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I love you"

"I love you" Nikki responded and kissed him again this time gripping the back of his head with her hand and pulling him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss quickly. They kissed lazily for a few more minutes before Nikki drew away and pushed his chest gently, smiles on both their faces. "Go"

"Yes ma'am" Harry joked before stealing another kiss and walking out of the room. He missed Nikki's smile fall instantly off her face and the way she lay down in the bed and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow and clutching the duvet closer to her, her loud sobs muffled slightly by the pillow as her body shook.

-----

Harry stood in the kitchen absentmindedly stirring his mug of coffee un-necessarily, debating on whether or not to call Leo to ask where they had got to, but figured that if Leo had found something he would have called. This didn't make Harry feel any better. He glanced through the door and into the living room and frowned, before putting his mug on the worktop next to him and walking quickly to the desk on the other side of the living room where he had thrown all of the letters from the past few days. He sifted through them until he found the one he wanted and read it quickly as he fumbled with the home phone and dialled Leo's number.

-----

"I don't want to tell Dr Cunningham until we have concrete evidence that it was him" Mumford told Leo as the detective paced in front of the pathologist's desk.

"For once I agree" Leo nodded, he knew how Harry could get when he was worked up "How is it going with finding an address?"

"He's not at the boarding house" Mumford replied "That in itself is a criminal offence"

Leo's desk phone rang and he reached over and answered it.

"Professor Dalton"

"_Leo I think William Alexander has Arthur" _Harry told Leo as soon as he heard the older man's voice _"He was released a few days before Arthur was born, Nikki got the letter remember but she never had a chance to read it because she went into labour and.."_

"Harry breathe" Leo interrupted and leant forward on his desk.

"_He's the only one I can think of who would take my son. No-one else has any connection to him and he's already tried to ruin Nikki so many times, you remember the letter when she miscarried? He must know that this is the one way to hurt Nikki beyond anything" _

"Harry listen to me" Leo told him "Calm down. You can go around accusing innocent..."

"_Innocent?" _Harry whispered, as if he couldn't believe what Leo was saying _"Leo it's his fault that practically everything that is bad in Nikki's life happened. If it wasn't for him you'd be godfather to twins now. Leo please" _he begged.

"Harry don't do anything rash please, but we've already found his fingerprints at the scene"

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _Harry asked loudly _"I thought you were going to inform me of anything that happened"_

"Harry..."

But Harry had hung up angrily and Leo sighed before replacing the phone on the holder and turning to Mumford who was talking on his mobile. He hung up after a few more seconds and smiled at the pathologist.

"We've got an address"

An hour later and Bob Mumford was sitting in an unmarked car outside a small house on the outskirts of London. Next to him in the car was a younger police officer and they were both connected to the other police and swat team by way of walkie-talkies. Leo had insisted on coming with them and after a heated argument with the normally platonic pathologist and the detective, the younger man had caved in and let Leo go with them. Leo was sitting in the back of the car, on the phone to Harry, or trying to contact the younger man but he refused to pick up the phone.

"Shit" Leo swore under his breath and Mumford glanced at him and shook his head before reaching for his walkie-talkie.

"Alpha team take position" he told whoever it was on the other end and Leo saw some slight movement near the house they were watching "Remember that we have a four day old little boy in there" he switched off the device when he got an affirmative as a reply, then turned to Leo "Stay here until one of us comes to get you. Understand?"

"Yes" Leo nodded and tried Harry once last time as Mumford climbed out of the car along with the younger man and walked over to the house, knocking on the door and stepping back slightly. The door opened and a man who, to Mumford, looked quite like Nikki.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he looked over the two men in front of him. Mumford smirked at him and stole a glance behind the other man before holding up his I.D.

"D.I Bob Mumford" he introduced himself "and you are William Alexander yes?"

"Yes" William nodded "What can I help you with?"

"May we come in?"

"I'm sorry but I am entertaining a guest at the moment"

"I'm sure you are" Mumford replied but pushed past the man anyway, his officer following him closely and making sure William went in front of him "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" William enquired and looked from one police officer to the other.

"Arthur Cunningham, the four day old baby you kidnapped from the hospital" Mumford shouted at him but he frowned slightly when William smirked and reached quickly into a drawer next to him and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the other men. Mumford swallowed slightly and turned his head as he heard a cry from across the room, he saw a Moses basket in the corner and turned back to the man holding a gun to him.

"My sister's son" William smirked "I've tried to break that bitch so many times and I have failed, but now I have the one thing that will make her suffer"

"Why?" Mumford asked and saw a movement outside of the window.

"Because it was _always_ Nikki" the man holding the gun sneered "She was always the good girl, the princess, the favourite child, then intelligent child. Now she has a brilliant life and a new son" he smirked "Not that she's going to get him back"

The next few seconds went in a flash. William turned the gun quickly towards the baby and squeezed the trigger just as Mumford jumped forward to wrestle the gun from the man in front of him. The gun went off with a loud bang and Mumford staggered back and clutched at his stomach as the lead SWAT member opened fire on William, from the doorway next to him, successfully cutting him down and kicking the gun out of his grasp. Mumford gripped a chair tightly and sunk to the floor as bloody seeped through his fingers, the pain in his stomach reaching new heights as he felt an officer press something to his abdomen before he blacked out.

---

Leo jumped as he heard two gunshots go off in quick succession and was out of the car before he could comprehend what was happening. He ran into the house just to see a SWAT member picking up the crying Arthur from the Moses basket. Leo had never been so relieved in his life as when he saw the small baby move and make a small noise. He rushed over and gently took the baby from the other man's arms and the lead SWAT member nodded at him before turning back to his radio. That was when Leo noticed the dead William Alexander on the floor by the living room doorway and Mumford laying near the table, blood seeping into his white shirt.

"It's all under control Professor Dalton" the lead SWAT member said "Take this one back to his parents"

"Thank you" Leo whispered before walking out of the house and over to the car as Arthur started to cry loudly "Hey, it's okay little one. You'll be back with mummy and daddy in no time"

He had finally got in contact with Harry a few minutes before the gunshots and had told the younger man what was going on. Harry had instantly jumped in his car and was on his way, Leo had no doubt that a few driving laws would be broken. He took the time to look over his godson and was relieved to see there seemed to be nothing wrong with the whimpering baby. Ten minutes later and a car stopped just down the road, Harry jumped out of the car and looked around at the scene, the ambulance with the blue lights flashing, the SWAT members mingling around, the sealed body bag that contained William Alexander's body and the gurney that Bob Mumford was being secured to. Harry took one look at Leo and rushed over to him and the older man relinquished his hold on Arthur as Harry took him from his arms and hugged him tightly but gently to him as he cried into his son.

* * *

**Only a few more chapters to go now. For my next multi chaptered fic I want to do something fluffy, the angst is depressing. :D**

**xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

Nikki lay on her side in the hospital bed, staring blankly at the side of the bedside table next to her. Dr Jones has come into the room half an hour before hand to try and get her to eat but Nikki had refused, she felt too sick to eat. She reached up and wiped her face as a few more tears leaked from her eyes and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Her stomach ached slightly where she had reached up and disconnected the morphine drip and hour before, unbeknown to the doctors who had not checked. She knew she deserved the pain for being such a bad mother and a small sob escaped her lips. Nature didn't even want her being a mother again. Nikki ignored the door opening and closing behind her and continued to stare at the same spot until she heard Harry's voice.

"Nikki" he said softly and Nikki glanced up at him and frowned slightly before sitting up quickly. She then held her arms out and Harry gently placed their son in her arms as Nikki sobbed in relief as she looked down at the baby in her arms. She leant down and pressed kisses onto his forehead and clutched him tightly but gently to her chest as she took his tiny hand in two of her fingers and kissed it gently. She then went about checking that he wasn't hurt in any way and was relieved to find that there wasn't a mark on him. Nikki then gently lay his head on her shoulder and supported him carefully as she held him close.

"Where..who..?" Nikki managed to choke out as Harry sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders before pressing a kiss onto her forehead and then to her lips.

"It doesn't matter" he replied and gently ran one hand over Arthur's head, his own throat closing up as he took his son's hand in his and grinned at him.

"It does to me" Nikki responded quickly "Tell me Harry"

"Not yet Nikki please, just enjoy our son" Harry told her and Nikki nodded and turned back to their child, more tears slipping down her face as she breathed in his comforting smell. "The doctor's have checked him over and he's perfectly fine" he added "A little underweight still but that's probably because he was two weeks premature"

Arthur made a small noise that sounded like a cough and Harry chuckled and kissed him again just as the baby started to cry. Nikki instantly started to sooth him and transferred him to her arms before rocked him gently to try and calm him down. When he didn't she checked his nappy, which was still clean, and then reached up to pull her pyjama top down.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quickly

"Feeding our hungry son" Nikki laughed, she thought it was obvious what she was going to do "You know what he's like with bottles, I don't know how he fed while..." she stopped talking and looked back down at the screaming child "Ssh" she whispered "Mummy's going to feed you now"

"What about your morphine?" Harry enquired and turned his head to look at the drip while Nikki looked sheepish and pulled her pyjama top down further and let Arthur start suckling. "Nikki who turned it off?"

"I did" Nikki mumbled without looking at him, too busy concentrating on Arthur who was drinking greedily from her.

"Nikki" Harry sighed

"Don't" Nikki snapped "Just _don't_ okay. I know what I'm doing"

"Okay"

Harry didn't want to get in another argument with her, he was content with the way things were. Nikki smiled up at him and then rested her head on his shoulder, allowing Harry to press a kiss onto the top of her head as Arthur made quiet noises through his feeding.

"He's a hungry little man" Harry chuckled as he reached down and let Arthur grip his finger tightly in his hand as he continued to feed.

"Who knows how much he drank..." once again Nikki stopped and shook her head, trying to dispel all thoughts "He's safe now though"

"Yes he is" Harry agreed and absentmindedly ran a strand of Nikki's hair through his other hand.

"Who took him?" Nikki asked after a short while as Arthur stopped feeding. She brought him up to her shoulder and rubbed his back gently as Harry sighed and shook his head. "_Harry_"

"It was your brother" he told her quietly and he saw the shock in his wife's eyes as she shook her head and focussed all of her attention back on Arthur and wiped his face with the bib she had on her shoulder.

"There we go" she smiled at the baby as she moved him back to her arms "Are you happy now?"

Arthur made a quiet gurgling noise and coughed making Nikki chuckle and nod.

"I take it that's a yes" she told him "Mummy and daddy have missed you so much" Nikki then whispered to him and leant down and pressed a kiss onto his forehead as he yawned. "He's in prison" she then stated to Harry and looked up at him "I don't understand"

"The day you had Arthur you got a letter from the prison saying that he had been let out a few days before for good behaviour. I saw the picture on the envelope and recognised it as the prison logo so I didn't show it to you, I didn't want to worry you" Harry explained as he picked absentmindedly at the blanket that was surrounding Arthur. "Then everything happened and it just flew from my mind"

"Why did he do it?" Nikki asked quietly "To hurt me?"

"To break you Nikki" Harry amended "He's tried before remember? When you were vulnerable he sent you that letter"

Nikki just nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head against Harry's shoulder again and she sighed quietly.

"Where is he?"

"The morgue" Harry told her and ran his hand down her cheek "SWAT stormed the place and..he'd already shot Mumford" he felt Nikki tense in his arms and she looked up at him "He got shot trying to get out son back"

"Is he alive?" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded, resting his head against the wall behind him.

"He was when I saw him at the scene, they were just putting him in an ambulance" he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat "All of those times that we've got into arguments, disagreed with each other or just generally not liked each other and he goes and does that"

"He'll be okay" Nikki assured him and winced as her stomach pulled unpleasantly.

"I hope so" Harry nodded "I need to thank him"

"_We _need to thank him"

Harry just nodded again and wrapped his arm tighter around Nikki before closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Harry sleepily opened his eyes and called out for them to come in. Leo then walked cautiously through the door and smiled at the three people in the bed.

"Hey Leo" Nikki grinned and the older man walked around the bed and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"How are you?"

This question was directed at both Harry and Nikki and the blonde pathologist smiled and nodded.

"We're brilliant" she grinned and glanced down at her sleeping son "We have our little boy back"

* * *

**Only one more chapter after this..then I need to start thinking of a fluffier muti-chap to write after all this angst :D**

**xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

**Five years later:**

"Daddy why we here?" four year old Arthur asked his father as Harry crouched down next to his son and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Well we're going to see a very special person okay. After we've been to see grandma" Harry replied and Arthur nodded and smiled before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry picked him up and turned behind him to take his wife's hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Nikki laughed and placed her free hand on her six month pregnant stomach as the baby kicked "He's lively"

"She" Harry sighed and Arthur giggled loudly, having heard this from his parents before.

"I'm going to have a sister mummy" he told Nikki with a pout and she couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Oh really?" she asked "Well daddy thought you were going to be a girl"

"But I'm a _boy_" Arthur pouted again and Harry poked him in the stomach, making the four year old squeal loudly and laugh. They stopped walking suddenly before Harry put Arthur on the ground and crouched down next to him again. Arthur then put some flowers on the grave in front of him and Nikki reached down and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked at his mother's grave. She had died two years beforehand from a sudden heart attack, but one consolation for Harry was that he was with her when she died. Harry stood up and smiled at Nikki before wrapping his arms around her stomach and pressing a kiss onto her lips.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and Harry nodded and rubbed her bump gently. This baby had been a surprise. Harry and Nikki hadn't tried for a baby after Arthur's birth, neither of them wanted to get their hopes up when they knew their chances of having another baby was minimal. However, five months beforehand Harry had returned from work on one of Nikki's days off to have her throw herself at him and tell him he was going to be a daddy again. Harry couldn't help but grin as he remembered that day and rested his chin on Nikki's shoulder.

"Shall we go then Arthur?" Harry asked after he gave Nikki another kiss and took her hand in his as Arthur ran on ahead slightly. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Arthur stopped walking and held his finger up to his lips to tell his parents to be quiet.

"What is it?" Nikki asked as she crouched down beside her son and looked where he was pointing "It's a squirrel" she grinned and Arthur nodded, his blonde hair flopping over his eyes slightly. Nikki reached up and moved it back again and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"What's he doing?" Arthur asked his mother as he saw the squirrel running backwards and forwards on the ground.

"He's collecting nuts for winter" Nikki explained "Because some animals, like squirrels sleep all the way through winter but get up sometimes to eat"

"Why?" Arthur enquired as he reached over and placed his hand on Nikki's bump.

"Because they have to sleep because it's too cold" Nikki tried to explain to the four year old who just nodded and pressed a kiss to her stomach. She smiled and ruffled his hair before standing but with some help from Harry. Arthur ran on ahead again and Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"He gets his inquisitiveness from you" Harry grinned as he poked his wife gently in the side causing her to giggle loudly. "or we could call it 'nosiness'"

Nikki grinned as she hit him on the arm none to gently and poked her tongue out at him, Harry just chuckled and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"Here we are then" Harry told Arthur as they stopped in front of another grave and Harry crouched down next to him once more and pulled the four year old closer to him "This man is very important because when you were a baby he saved your life"

"Really?" Arthur asked, in awe of this new man already and Harry nodded before continuing.

"When you were a baby, only a few days old, something happened to you. But this man saved your life"

"What's his name?"

"Bob Mumford" Harry told their son and Nikki crouched down on the other side of him "He was a very brave man"

"He in heaven?" Arthur asked quietly as he pointed to the sky and Harry exchanged a look with Nikki. While he didn't believe in an afterlife or a God, he knew his wife had a split view on it, so he let her reply.

"Yes baby" she nodded and the blonde haired little boy nodded and then smiled.

"With grandma? He look after grandma yes?"

"I'm sure he is" Nikki chuckled and leant over to hug her son, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Harry who smiled at her. 'Hormones' she mouthed to him and he just rolled his eyes and nodded, even though Nikki knew he didn't believe her. He grinned knowingly at her and frowned when the wind picked up around them. Nikki tugged Arthur's coat tighter around his body and moved his scarf slightly so it was covering his neck better.

"Shall we go home?" she asked her son who nodded and glanced at Harry.

"Can we have ice cream daddy?" he then looked at Nikki and placed his small hand on her bump "Baby want ice cream mummy?"

"Now that you mention it" Nikki grinned "The baby just told me that he would really like some Cookie Dough ice cream"

"Come on daddy" Arthur tugged at his father's hand with a grin on his face and Harry groaned as he stood up and helped Nikki up as well "The baby wants ice cream too"

Nikki chuckled as Arthur pulled Harry along the path and back to the car park. She took the walk a bit slower than the two laughing males in her family and shook her head in amusement as she watched Harry chase their son to the car. The baby kicked out suddenly and Nikki rubbed her stomach, she smiled as she reached the car and saw Harry leaning against it and Arthur already in his car seat.

"You alright?" Harry asked in concern. He was more cautious during this pregnancy, and considering what had happened last time Nikki let him, she knew it made him feel better.

"I'm absolutely fine" she replied and leant up to kiss him, allowing her husband to deepen the kiss slightly until there was knock on the car window and they looked down to see their son making a face at them.

"Stop it" he whined "It's icky"

Both his parents laughed and Harry opened the door for Nikki before walking around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"I'll remind you of that when you have a girlfriend" Harry grinned at his son as he started the car and Arthur made a disgusted face. Nikki smiled to herself as she leant her head on the window and closed her eyes contentedly, she had everything she wanted and she was finally happy.

* * *

**So there we go, finished. :D I just couldn't bring myself to have a depressing ending. lol! The next fic will be fluffier don't worry :D**

**xxx**


End file.
